Jimmy and Rachel Together
by Mat49324
Summary: A peek into the futures of Jimmy and Rachel together from proposal to marriage, includes days of fun. [JimmyRachel of course, HarleyKatie]
1. The Proposal

(Alright, I've seen a few fanfics of Jimmy and Rachel together, and they were really great! So, I thought I'd make one of my own. This is the story I mentioned about at the end of chapter 13 in "Note to Lunch" by the way. Hope you'll enjoy it. This'll be from the proposal to their marriage.)

Copyright 2007 (first start of a new fanfic of the new year for me -- sweet)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I had been a couple for over 2 1/2 years. What started out as childhood friends from our young days, almost turned into a time when we could've been a couple for a longer time, but I'd take 2 1/2 years anyday; that was when Jimmy went missing and after he told me that he was by my side and living with me the whole time as a kid. When he went missing, I started missing him and longing for Jimmy to return until he was found by my newest friend, Mathew. The two of us loved to chat with each other, and we had been friends for just over two years; Mathew had been dating Serena for about the same amount of time that Jimmy and I had started being a couple.

Today, Serena, Jimmy and I had joined Mathew on the recent high school graduates list. I planned on marrying Jimmy when we both finished high school. We had been dating each other recently and after about 6 or 7 dates, I could tell Jimmy wanted to marry me.

"Jimmy, I knew you would take me to see a sunset together," I said to him.

The two of us had been sitting on a dock for over an hour or two. Jimmy was wearing his blue jeans, his normal outfit when he's on his cases, except he wasn't wearing his jacket since the weather was really warm. I was wearing my navy blue shirt and bright blue shorts. My head was resting on Jimmy's shoulder and his left arm was wrapped around my back. My right arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, a promise is a promise, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

He stood on his feet. I wanted to ask if he was going somewhere when he held out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you for both," I said.

"Both?" Jimmy said, stumped.

"You know, taking me to see the sunset and helping me up," I explained.

"I was wondering what the 2nd thing was," Jimmy said to me.

I could tell he knew about the sunset together, but I knew he didn't know about the 2nd thing.

"Come here, Rach," Jimmy said to me, laughing a little.

The two of us gently embraced one another. His body felt really warm for me to take. I gently lay my head on Jimmy's chest; I felt so comfortable doing that, it even got me to sleep sometimes. Jimmy stroked my brown hair with his hand, and caressed my cheek. I caressed his cheek with my own hand.

"Mmm," I purred as we softly kissed each other.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel's kisses really felt good. We held each other's waists and we were softly kissing each other. Her lips felt so soft, even softer than a cloud. Right after we kissed, we briefly kissed each other once again. I loved Rachel so much, I felt like the time was now to ask her the "big question". We backed away from each other and sat back down.

"Rachel," I said, taking out a small jewelry box.

"No matter what happens between the two of us... will you m-marry me?"

I opened the small jewelry box for her to see. Inside was a 14-karat sapphire ring, which matched her pretty eyes.

"Jimmy," Rachel said, gasping.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that question someday!!"

She graciously accepted the ring I bought for her.

"Of course, I'll marry you!!" Rachel said, hugging me tightly.

I felt like I just hit the jackpot of love when she accepted my proposal. She still accepted it, despite what she went through when I told her I was really Conan. It could've been a lot worse if Rachel didn't forgive me.

"Thank you so much, Rachel," I said, happier than ever.

"What can I say?" Rachel stated.

"Despite your 'disappearance', you still deserve me."

She blushed and I did, too. We both stood up and hugged each other once again. Seconds later, we were caught in another passionate kiss. We really were meant to be together.

"You always were beautiful, Rachel," I stated.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Rachel softly responded, blushing again.

"I love you, Rach," I said.

"I love you too, Jimmy," Rachel said back to me.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"We're gonna have a long time together, Jimmy," I said.

"I know it."

"I totally agree, Rachel," Jimmy said back to me.

I had already put on the engagement ring he gave me. I had put it on my right ring finger. I looked over at the huge lake that was covering a huge portion of the place we were in. I didn't bring my bathing suit with me, but I had planned on spending the night at Jimmy's when we came home.

"Come on," I said to Jimmy.

"Huh?" Jimmy said, looking confused.

"Let's jump in," I said.

"Jump in?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"We're the only ones here, you know."

I removed my slippers from my feet and Jimmy took off his shoes and socks. I removed my ring, put it underneath one of my slippers and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Rachel, why do you wanna jump in?" Jimmy asked me.

"Are you just rejecting a normal swim with me?" I said to him.

"I know we both didn't bring our swimwear, but if we're around a huge lake watching a sunset, why not go swim? After all, I am spending the night at your place tonight anyway."

"You're right," Jimmy said.

"We can shower later tonight."

Jimmy and I turned our bodies to the lake.

"Ready?" I asked.

"We'll both jump in on the count of three."

I could tell Jimmy was a little nervous, but he quickly slapped himself out of it. I started to count to three.

"One... Two... Three," I counted out loud.

When I finished saying "Three", Jimmy and I jumped from the dock and into the sparkling blue water. When we resurfaced, I looked at him.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I said.

Jimmy had to agree, even if we both had jumped in the water in full clothing. We even kissed each other once again while we floated in the water. Minutes later, we got out, soaked from head to toe. I squeezed the water out of my hair and my clothes. I put on my ring when I finished.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Later that evening, Rachel and I walked back to my place. We were still pretty wet from that swim that Rachel wanted to take, but that was okay. I had dried off & changed to regular clothes, but I sometimes wished I could say the same thing for Rachel because she didn't have a change of clothes with her. The only article of clothing she had brought with her was her red one-piece swimsuit. She knew it was either wear that, keep her wet clothes on, or go around naked; she chose to wear her bathing suit.

"How do you like this bathing suit, Jimmy?" Rachel asked me.

"I bought this with you in mind."

She was blushing, even if she was just wearing her suit for comfort. I still remembered the time Serena said that she bought it just to show off for me.

"Makes you look good," I said, pretending not to know.

"I like it a lot."

"Thank you," was all Rachel could really say.

She hugged me tightly again. I was right, Rachel _did_ look good in a swimsuit.

"We both have our lives together, Rachel," I said to her.

"Together is right," Rachel said to me.

We continued to hug each other. Rachel and I loved each other very much.

"Jimmy," Rachel said again to me.

"Are you much of a artist?"

"Not really," I answered.

"Oh," Rachel said, a little bummed.

"I was hoping you could draw me like this."

"I can try," I said.

"Not right now, but maybe a little later," Rachel said to me.

I knew she wanted me to try draw her in her swimsuit. That's when she added something to what she said a little while ago.

"Maybe after you finish drawing me in my bathing suit, you could draw me... _naked_ if you want to," Rachel said to me.

"Really?" I said, a little bit scared.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"In fact," I said.

"Why not draw me in my bathing suit before I do my shower?"

I lay on Jimmy's bed on my hip while he got out a couple sheets of paper and a pencil. I smiled from ear to ear while I struck my pose for Jimmy to draw.

"I'm ready," I said.

Jimmy started to put his pencil to one of the two sheets of paper and started drawing me. Time to time, he took brief glances at me to see how I really was. About 45 minutes later, he finished.

"I'm done, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

I got up and took a look to see how he did. I was pleasantly surprised -- he really got my good side. Jimmy even drew a background of a beach around his drawing of me.

"Not bad, Jimmy," I said.

"I'm gonna do my shower and then you can draw me naked if you want."

"Maybe I'll draw you like that," Jimmy said to me.

I gave him a quick kiss and went into the bathroom to shower.

_If he got me good with my swimsuit on, I hope he draws me good when I'm naked,_ I thought while I showered.

Minutes later, I finished my shower and dried off. When I was done with that, I wrapped the towel around my chest, covering my breasts. I brushed my hair and left the bathroom. It was showtime now.

"I'm out now," I called to Jimmy.

I slowly walked back to Jimmy, still wearing a towel only.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

I slowly untied my towel, letting it fall to the ground. I lay back on Jimmy's bed _naked_. I was lieing in the same position as when Jimmy drew me in my bathing suit. I watched as he put his pencil to his 2nd sheet of paper and began drawing me again -- this time, _naked_.

"I'll try not to look at you for a long time, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"It's okay if you do," I said, not minding it at all.

Like earlier, Jimmy took brief glances at me to make sure he tried to draw me perfectly. 45 minutes later, he was done. I took a look at his attempt.

"Not too bad again," I commented.

He gave me a kiss and I returned his favor. After Jimmy took his shower, we slept together in his bed.

End of chapter 1.

(Okay, hope you enjoyed this. I do hope you'll leave me some positive feedback. I'll update when I can. And a heads up, it's my 19th birthday in two days.)


	2. Marriage Ups and Downs

(Okay, here's chapter 2 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Thanks to **Animefangirl2007** and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Hope you readers will enjoy this chapter.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After the night was over, I took Jimmy to my place so I could tell Dad good news. But, the good news didn't turn out to be what I thought.

"What?" Dad said when I told him I was going to marry Jimmy.

"You, marry Kudo? That's rich, Rachel!"

"But I'm not joking," I said.

I even showed him the engagement ring Jimmy gave me.

"She's right, Richard," Jimmy said, agreeing with me.

"I even accepted his proposal," I added.

"You've got to let me marry her," Jimmy pleaded.

"Marriage my foot," Dad protested.

"Dad, how could you?" I said, almost forming tears.

"All I do is clean and cook around here!! I want to be happy -- and all you do is keep me from it, except for hanging out with Serena and Mathew!!"

"Rachel, my decision is standing firm," Dad said.

"You're not marrying him, no matter how much you want to!!"

I couldn't believe what I heard. For some reason, I could see that response coming from Dad from the start. I started forming tears.

"You're the worst father yet, Dad!!" I said through my tears.

"My once-in-a-lifetime chance to be happy and you keep me from it -- you show so little care for me and only think about the glory you get from all the cases you solved since Jimmy went disappearing, and the only times you _ever_ care for me is if I'm kidnapped!!"

My heart was broken, and my dreams were torn apart -- all because of my own father. I wanted to be happy with the man I love, but Dad wouldn't even let me. I clean, I cook, I shop for food and supplies... everything to keep Dad's agency tidy. And all I get for a request for happiness is a simple "no". My eyes were filled with tears as I ran upstairs to my room, heartbroken... twice. I locked myself in my room, not wanting to be seen at all. I took my pillow and buried my crying face into it.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Boy, talk about a loving father," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't start anything, Kudo!" Richard snapped at me.

"Rachel's right, you know," I said.

"She does so much around here, and when she wants to be happy, you only care for yourself and deny her that chance."

"And that's the way it's gonna be," Richard proclaimed.

"That's not how she wants it," I said.

"You're keeping her here like a jailbird!! It's almost like you're being 'pampered' by her when she cleans around here and makes all your food -- and now, you're denying her a chance to be happy. That doesn't make a caring father -- that makes a spoiled father; you're just like Serena, only she's born to a rich family, and you're less spoiled than her; you're being given everything she makes, and you rarely even help her clean."

"This is another reason why Mom left you, Dad!!" I heard Rachel call from upstairs.

I figured that she was just going to the bathroom and she overheard us talking things over.

"You heard her," I said.

I went upstairs to comfort Rachel before she could go back to her room.

"Jimmy," Rachel said, before she could enter her room.

She dried her eyes with her arm and hugged me.

"I love you, and I wanna be with you, but my own Dad won't let me," She said, tears falling.

"I wanna be with you, too, Rachel," I said, trying my hardest to comfort her.

"And of course, I love you, too."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

My heart was still broken, but it was progressively getting healed with all the time I was around Jimmy.

"My Dad has officially gone too far," I said, still in tears.

I took Jimmy into my room and locked the door. He still comforted me, but I couldn't quit crying.

"Rachel?" I heard Dad call out and knocking on my door.

"Just go away, Dad!!" I said, still angry and heartbroken.

Jimmy and I were hugging each other, trying to get my pain to go away. I wanted to marry Jimmy, but I had to get the okay from Dad, and all I got was a simple "no". No marriage, and definitely no honeymoon in Hawaii for me and especially Jimmy. We might never see what it's like there -- all thanks to Dad.

"Rachel, if it'll make you happy," Dad called out to me.

I opened my door just to see what he was going to say.

"Just go ahead and marry him."

My frown turned to an ear-to-ear smile, and my tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. Jimmy was smiling in joy right behind me as well. Our marriage would be arranged, and our honeymoon in Hawaii would be 100 percent possible!! I only had one last concern: I thought about asking Mathew to be our best man at our wedding. I decided to ask him that later, and just be overjoyed that Dad would let me marry Jimmy.

"Jimmy!!" I said, running to him.

"Rachel!!" Jimmy said back to me.

We hugged each other tightly. Our marriage was going to happen, no question about it!! Jimmy and I kissed each other on the lips.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this. I tried my hardest to make this. So, hope you all liked this chapter a lot. Leave those reviews and hope they're positive.)


	3. Hearing the Good News

(Alright, here's chapter 3 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict**, **SnowCharms**, and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. The first part of this leaves off from the last chapter. Okay, now enjoy and hope I'll get more reviews.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I got on the phone to call Mom to tell her the good news.

"Hello?" Mom said when she picked up the receiver.

"Hey, Mom?" I said.

"Hi, Rachel," Mom said to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married soon."

I could tell Mom was overjoyed. I could also tell that she knew I was getting married to Jimmy.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," Mom said.

I made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Is it with Jimmy?" Mom asked me, just to be sure.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"Of course, you're coming, right?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart," Mom said to me.

"Why would I pass up a chance to see my own daughter getting married?"

"Great," I said.

"By the way, I met a new friend a couple years ago and I want you to meet him."

"How nice," Mom said to me.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," I said, referring to Mathew.

"I'll see you soon, Mom."

"Bye," Mom said back to me.

I hung up the phone and turned to Jimmy.

"Jimmy," I said.

"Are you okay if Mathew's the best man at our wedding?"

"Sure, but why him?" Jimmy asked me.

"Well, we both hang out with him a lot," I responded.

I took Jimmy's hand and we both walked across the street to Mathew's apartment. I knocked on the door and he answered it.

"Oh, hey, guys," Mathew said when he saw me and Jimmy.

"Hey, Mathew," I greeted.

I knew I had to ask him.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Say, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"Jimmy and I are gonna get married in a few days."

"That's great," I said.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Rachel inquired.

"But, there's something that I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" I said.

"I was thinking," Rachel said to me.

"If it's okay with you, would you mind being the best man at our wedding?"

I was shocked! I didn't think Rachel wanted me as the best man at their wedding.

"Well, sure," I said.

"I'd be honored, but what about... that other dude you two know?"

"You mean Harley?" Jimmy said to me.

"Yeah, him," I said.

"You'd rather have Harley as our best man?" Rachel asked me, looking a little bummed.

"I didn't say that," I said.

"I was just wondering why you decided on me instead of Harley; I mean, you two have known him longer than me."

"You're right about that," Rachel said.

"But think about this: the two of us hang out with you a lot, especially myself since we always seem to chat with each other a lot."

I knew how right she was.

"You're right, Rachel," I said.

"So, you'll be our best man then?" She asked me.

"For sure," I said.

"It's a big honor anyway."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I smiled from ear to ear once again.

"Thank you so much, Mathew," I said to him.

I gave him a hug as my way of saying "thanks" for accepting to be our best man for our wedding.

"Is your wedding reception gonna be right here?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've got a few friends back home and I can book you guys at a good hotel," Mathew replied.

"That's nice of you, Mathew," I said.

"But that's okay -- maybe I'll have you and your friends book me and Jimmy at a good hotel for our honeymoon."

"Sounds good," Jimmy said behind me.

"Glad you agree with me, Jimmy," I said to him.

"Are you sure you guys want your reception to be here?" Mathew said to me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I responded.

"That's nice of you to offer our reception to be in Hawaii, but I'd prefer it right here; it's not that I don't _want_ it to be over there, I just thought we'd do a pattern; you know, my wedding and reception here and our honeymoon where you live? And besides, I wanna keep seeing what Hawaii is really like a surprise to myself, and especially Jimmy."

"That'll work," Mathew said to me.

"You can still take us to a few places that you know, Mathew," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," Mathew replied.

"I'm sure you two will have the times of your lives."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we will," I assured him.

"Right, Jimmy?"

"For sure," Jimmy said to me.

"By the way," Mathew said to us.

"I thought I might tell you that Hawaii is actually one of 7 Islands -- nevertheless, it's still qualified as a state; I still live there, but on a different island."

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

"We'd better go," I said to Mathew.

"We've gotta work on our wedding invites and send them out."

"Okay," Mathew said to me.

"I'll give you your invite first, and when we come out, I'll introduce you to my mom," I said to him.

I let Mathew kiss me on the cheek while he slapped hands with Jimmy. I decided to go to Jimmy's place so we could work on them together.

End of chapter 3.

(Okay, that's another wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this. I tried my hardest to make this, so I hope you liked it.)


	4. Jimmy's and Rachel's Wedding

(Okay, here's chapter 4 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. For now, just enjoy this chapter, and I hope you'll like it.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

When Rachel and I left Mathew's apartment, I took Rachel to my place so we could work on our invites. We both were holding hands while we walked.

"Maybe we should have Serena be our bridesmaid, Rachel," I said to her.

"Great idea," Rachel said to me, smiling ear to ear.

"I'll call her right now."

I watched her get out her cell phone to call Serena.

"Hi, Serena," I heard her say.

"Listen, Jimmy and I are gonna be married in a few days. Mathew agreed to be our best man, and I wanted to know if you'd like to be our bridesmaid... You would? Great! See you later. Bye."

I watched as Rachel finished her call and put away her cell phone in her pocket.

"She said she'd love to," Rachel said to me.

"Great," I said.

Later on, we reached my house. Rachel and I were still holding hands as I opened the front door and let her in first; I followed her in. Before we got started, I gave Rachel a gentle hug.

"I love you so much," I said to her softly.

"I love you too," Rachel softly replied.

She lay her head on my chest and I comforted her, but I didn't want her to fall asleep since we had our invites to do.

"Rachel, don't fall asleep now," I said to her.

"I know, we've gotta do our wedding invites," Rachel answered for me.

"I still know, Jimmy. Don't worry about anything, we'll get started right now."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I got out a picture of the two of us together and showed it to Jimmy.

"This is the picture we'll use for our invites," I said to him.

The picture showed the two of us sitting down together with our arms around each other's shoulders.

"The pic is perfect, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

I smiled at him as my way of saying thanks. Jimmy got up and went to get some pens and paper. We both worked on our invites separately.

"Well, we're both finished, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"Yep," I agreed.

We both agreed for our reception to be at the Beika Grand Hotel in one of the ballrooms and request a suite with a beautiful view of the ocean and two king-sized beds. Jimmy used his phone and called the hotel to reserve a ballroom for our reception and request for one of the many suites they boasted.

"Well, Rachel," Jimmy said when he hung up.

"We're set; they gave us the okay for our wedding in ballroom number three."

I was so excited. When we put the finishing touches on our invites, they read:

_Come and celebrate Jimmy's and Rachel's wedding reception._

_Where: Beika Grand Hotel Ballroom number 3_

_When: 8/21/09 11:00 a.m. - 3 p.m._

_Who: Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore._

_Why: Wedding Reception_

"Jimmy, I'm really excited," I said happily.

"We both finished our invites and we got ourselves booked at a good hotel here. We're gonna be married before we know it!!"

Jimmy knew how right I was. We hugged each other tightly.

"I love you so much," I whispered to Jimmy.

"I love you too," Jimmy whispered back.

We lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. I couldn't wait until the big day.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I continued to hug Rachel tightly and tried to be as gentle as I could. While I hugged her, I gently tugged at the shoulder straps of her tanktop. I looked at her to see if I could do it. She smiled at me and nodded her head up and down.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Rachel whispered to me.

She put her arms up and I pulled her tanktop off of her body. She quickly gave a swish of her hair to fix it. Rachel unbuttoned my shirt and I let it fall to the ground next to her tanktop. We giggled at each other. Rachel and I leaned our heads in close to each other until our foreheads touched gently. We puckered up our lips and softly kissed each other.

"Jimmy, right after we get married, when do you want us to have our honeymoon in Hawaii?" Rachel asked me.

"I'll think about it, Rachel," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna keep Mathew waiting," Rachel answered.

"Okay, I see," I said softly to her.

For now, we continued to love each other. I left the rest of Rachel's and my own clothes alone right after I took off her tanktop and she unbuttoned my shirt. I ran my hand through Rachel's long and brown hair.

Six days later, we were in a local church of Beika City, walking up to the priest. I wore a black and white tuxedo while Rachel wore her long white wedding dress.

"Mr. Jimmy Kudo," The priest said to us.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold her hand in marriage?"

"I do," I said.

The priest turned to Rachel.

"And do you take this man to be your husband?" He said to her.

"I do," I heard Rachel softly speak.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Then you may kiss the bride," The priest said to Jimmy.

"You are now man and wife."

When Jimmy and I kissed, everyone in the church applauded. We walked outside the church to find my parents, Jimmy's parents, and Serena and Mathew just down the steps of the church. Jimmy and I raced down the steps to greet them with open arms. I gave Serena and Mathew a giant hug, and my thanks for Mathew being the best man and to Serena for being our bridesmaid for our reception. I looked for Mom and brought her over to Mathew.

"Mom, this is Mathew, the friend I told you about over the phone," I said to her.

"Nice to meet you," Mathew said to my Mom, shaking her hand.

"Same here, and you can call me Eva -- Eva Kadan," Mom replied.

"Rachel's told me a lot about you -- how you met, she visits you everyday, how much you two like to hang out with each other, and so on."

Mathew looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Yep, I told her," I said.

To make me feel better, Mathew wasn't angry at all about it. He didn't even give me an angry look -- all he did was just give me a simple thumbs up. I gave him another tight and gentle hug.

Later that day, we had our reception and we were overhearing Mathew's thoughts about the two of us.

"Funny thing is," Mathew was saying.

"When Rachel told me that Kudo plays soccer, I say to myself, 'Where's my sister when I need her?' I end up saying to her, 'Oh good, he can give some tips to my sister.' -- something like that."

Everyone at the tables laughed as he returned to his seat next to Mom.

End of chapter 4.

(Hope you liked it. I thought I'd update for the 2nd day in a row, seeing as I hadn't done this in a pretty long while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	5. Marriage Day 1

(Alright, here's the next chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". I hope you all will enjoy this. I sure hope I will get some e-mail review alerts because I haven't been getting any, even though you readers have been reviewing. Thanks to **Umi Sagara** and **Snow Charms** for reviewing. Please leave some more.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Four months later, Jimmy and I moved into our new house. It was about half the size of Serena's family's villas. Inside were two bathrooms, a family room with a TV and a couch, our bedroom, and a kitchen. Outside were a couple of beach chairs and a swimming pool. Jimmy and I were sitting together on the couch in front of the TV, which was turned off.

"Our house is wonderful, Jimmy," I said to him.

"Mm-hmm," Jimmy said back to me.

"Good thing we agreed to help out with the construction."

He couldn't have been more right. Jimmy was still making a living as a detective and only getting better and better, while I was making a living as a housewife and a fashion model for Laura Halloran. The company was still around, despite the fact that Laura had been thrown in jail. I worked there every Monday to Friday for about five to ten photoshoots in various outfits and that was all. After about the fifth photo shoot, I was given a lunch break, and the last five photo shoots would happen. On an average, I would start at about 8:45 a.m., and finish at 3:00 p.m. Every Tuesdays and Fridays, I would stop at the local dojo for a 60 minute workout, and almost every Wednesday, I would go shopping right after work. On Mondays and Thursdays, I instantly went home for a 30 minute swim in the pool, quality time with Jimmy, and take care of everything around the house; Jimmy always helped me out.

"Jimmy, I--" I started to say.

I was interrupted by a phone call. Jimmy went ahead and answered it.

"Oh, hey, Meguire," I heard Jimmy speak over the line.

"Another case? I'm on my way!"

I heard Jimmy hang up and I went to him to find out.

"Another case, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Wait a second," I said.

"What about those... guys that made you shrink?"

"Rachel, I told you," Jimmy said to me.

"The Black Organization folded; what does that mean? They won't even be around to even bother me."

The last three times that he had been on a case, I went along with him to protect him in case those guys in black were in the neighborhood. I didn't bother Jimmy at all, but he didn't really mind me coming along, especially since I went with him, no questions asked.

"Trust me, Rachel," Jimmy said, assuring me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I caressed her cheek with my hand.

"The only reason why I got shrunk was because I witnessed them with that scam when I shouldn't have. I promised you that wouldn't happen again -- and I've kept that promise since I returned back to normal at Dr. Agasa's."

Rachel remained silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, Jimmy," She whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Just promise me you'll keep an eye out for one of them; I don't want this to happen again."

"I promise, Rachel," I assured her.

I was still the best detective in the East, and little by little, I began to increase my awareness anytime I was outside. I knew the obvious thing to do for most people who had something terrible happen to them was to stay home and only go to work in order to keep the same thing from happening again, but not me. I was a detective, and knew that Rachel _was_ right about the same thing possibly happening again. I totally believed her, and took her word, seeing how worried she was after all that time I went missing.

"Jimmy, I just hope you'll increase your awareness," Rachel said to me.

I knew how worried she was everytime I left the house on a case because of what happened at Tropical Land the first time. I knew that the same thing could happen again, and I didn't want to make Rachel heartbroken and lonely again.

"I know how much you worry for me everytime I leave on a case, Rachel," I said.

"And you're right, the same thing could happen again. But trust me, I have been increasing my awareness about those guys in black more and more."

"Okay," Rachel said, releasing her embrace.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart," I said as we kissed good-bye.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Bye," I said as I watched Jimmy get into Inspector Meguire's police car.

Jimmy waved at me, and I waved back. I blew a kiss to him and he did the same thing to me.

_Jimmy, you'd better be okay,_ I thought.

_Wait, maybe I'm being a little too worried; I should just let it go and when I hear Inspector Meguire's police car pull into our driveway, then I'll know that Jimmy came out okay._

My thoughts were exact -- I was starting to worry a little _too_ much. Just to pass the time, I decided to call Serena and Mathew over so I could have some company. I told them that our house has a swimming pool and I thought they might bring their swimwear along in case one of us wanted to swim. A half-hour later, I heard the doorbell ring; I knew it was them. I opened the door and I was right.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Hiya, Rachel," The two of them greeted.

Serena gave me a hug and Mathew gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why'd you decide to have us over, Rach?" Serena asked.

"Just for some company of my own," I responded.

"Let me guess," Mathew said.

"Kudo's on another case?"

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"And you wanted us over just so you won't be lonely?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Serena," I said to her.

I wanted to comfort Rachel privately. I gave her a wink of my eye just to let her know we weren't going to do anything to each other. She got up and went over into the other room. When she was gone, I called Rachel over to me so I could hug her. I had done the same things to Serena over the years.

"Rachel," I said to her.

"You're starting to worry too much about Jimmy. Don't worry, he knows about those guys in black that you told me about what happened. Just wait patiently for him."

Rachel returned my embrace.

"You're right, Mathew," She said to me.

"And actually, I was telling myself that just before he left. I just don't want the same thing to happen to him again."

We released our embrace and I called Serena back in.

"This is a pretty neat place, Rachel," Serena commented.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Rachel said.

"So, anyone for a swim outside?" I asked the girls.

"Sure, I could use a swim," Serena said.

"Why not," Rachel said.

The girls and I went to change. Serena was wearing her usual green two-piece swimsuit, Rachel was wearing her blue one-piece bathing suit, and I was in my usual black and blue swimshorts.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Wow, look at us, Rach," I said to her.

"What?" Rachel asked me, looking really confused.

"Two good-looking hotties like us and the only guy here is my own boyfriend."

"Now that you mention it," Mathew said.

"I feel like I hit the jackpot here."

He was right about that. Rachel and I started chuckling.

"Should we go?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," I responded.

Rachel gave me and Mathew a couple of towels and we went outside to her swimming pool. When we got outside, we jumped in, had some fun and chat with each other.

End of chapter 5.

(Alright. That's gonna take care of it again. Hope you all will review good. This chapter will have a 2nd part -- that being the next chapter. Okay, now leave those reviews.)


	6. Day 1 Continued

(Okay, here's chapter 6 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Thanks to **Snow Charms**, **Umi Sagara** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. Hope I'll get more from others. I sure hope you readers will enjoy this chapter. It's been awhile since I updated, so I thought I'd get this chapter out of the way. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Serena, Mathew and I continued swimming to our heart's contents. That's when all three of us just floated in the pool so I could tell them something.

"Did you guys know I consider the swimming pool to be the most special thing around our house?" I said.

"No, we didn't," Serena said.

"Why is that?" Mathew asked me.

"Well, I guess you can call the pool a birthday present from Jimmy," I responded.

"Our house was finished just a couple of weeks before my birthday, and Jimmy decided to call in someone to install a pool; I guess it's because he likes seeing me all wet from head to toe."

"Who can blame him, Rachel?" Serena said to me.

"He's been gone for who knows how long -- he's probably forgotten how good you look when you're wet and even in a bathing suit."

I blushed and looked at the water.

"Yeah, maybe," I said sheepishly.

"I'd have to agree with Serena," Mathew pointed out.

"Besides, girls that do karate training like yourself, do look good in a swimsuit -- and you're one of those girls, even though you're the _only_ girl I know that does karate."

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"I mean, look at me, I can put on a bathing suit and not feel self-conscious about my build at all. Thanks, Mathew."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as my way of saying thanks. Then, I thought of something.

"Say, Mathew," I said to him.

"Are you by any chance... running out of patience on Jimmy and I planning our honeymoon in Hawaii?"

"A little bit," Mathew answered.

"But not really, Rachel; I haven't really been thinking about that lately -- but I'm still gonna show you guys a few places I know and book you guys at a good hotel."

"Rach, since when are you and Jimmy going to Hawaii?" Serena asked me.

"Since two years ago when I told Mathew," I responded.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"I'm jealous," I said.

I decided to swim to Mathew.

"Aren't you gonna take _me_ to Hawaii for _our_ honeymoon when we get married?" I asked.

"Absolutely, Serena," Mathew responded.

"Serena," Rachel called.

"I only wanted to go there because it's where Mathew's from, and most of all, I want to see what Hawaii's really like."

"It's paradise there," Mathew said to me.

"There's a lot of good hotels and a lot of good beaches to be at, you know."

"Besides," Rachel added.

"When we will go, I'll never know -- Jimmy told me that he'd let me know when he got some time off from his detective work. I'm gonna let him know what you said to me, Mathew."

"Okay," Mathew responded.

"I'll do the same for you, Mathew," I said to him.

I really meant it, even though we were just a good three weeks away from marriage. Mathew had already proposed to me and I accepted his proposal. I honestly wanted to be married to Mathew in the same year as Jimmy and Rachel. Over the years, I had invited him over to my parents' villas almost a hundred times; only 10 of those times were when my parents' villas had a swimming pool in the backyard.

"I think I'm gonna sunbathe," I said as I climbed out of the pool.

When I got out, I grabbed one of the towels and dried off my body. My two-piece swimsuit was still wet, but I didn't mind since it would dry up from my time in the sun. Rachel climbed out and got me some sunscreen from one of the bathroom cabinets since she heard that I was going to sunbathe.

"Thanks, Rach," I said as I put on my sunglasses.

"No problem," Rachel said as she jumped back in.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I swam over to where Mathew was.

"Hey, Mathew," I said to him.

"I'm glad to hear that you're not really running out of patience about me and Jimmy planning our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Thanks, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Besides, I'm one of those patient and quiet types."

"Don't worry about waiting any longer," I said to him.

"I can tell it'll be soon; a couple of months after we moved into our new house, I asked Jimmy when he's ready for our honeymoon -- and he said he'd let me know."

We both decided to climb out and sit with our legs in the pool. Serena joined us after she was done sunbathing. Mathew sat in between me and Serena; I was on his right side, and Serena was on his other. He threw his arms around both of our shoulders. I could tell he was glad that he had someone as a good friend like me, and a girlfriend like Serena. After a half-hour had passed, Serena and Mathew decided to head home. After another half-hour had passed, I heard the door open. Jimmy was back from his case. I dried off, and went inside to see if he was not shrunk again, and sure enough, Jimmy was fine.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jimmy greeted when he saw me.

"Hi, Jimmy," I said as we kissed each other.

"Hey, Rachel," Jimmy said. His hands were behind his back.

"I had some time when I finished my case, so, I got you something."

Jimmy took his hands from behind his back and he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy responded.

"Only for the most beautiful girl I know."

I lovingly accepted the roses and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said.

Jimmy noticed me in my bathing suit.

"You were out in the pool again?" He asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"I called Mathew and Serena over for some company while you were gone."

"Thought you might," Jimmy said.

"Did you see those guys anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I didn't see them anywhere," Jimmy responded.

Later that night, I was busy getting my bath ready. When I finished filling up the bathtub with warm water, I began to undress myself. I stepped into the warm water; the water level went up to my lower legs. I began to slowly sit down; the water level was just below the very bottom of my long, chocolate-brown hair. I began to lay down and the water level started rising, covering my entire body up to my chest.

"Mmmmm, this feels nice," I softly purred as I closed my eyes and let my thoughts focus on all the warm water I was immersing myself in.

I heard the door open, and it was only Jimmy. Normally, I would've freaked out and shooed him out, but I didn't; I let him come in.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Rachel," I softly greeted.

"Hey, sweetie," Rachel softly greeted.

"Did I disturb you while you were bathing?" I asked.

"If I was, I'll just step out."

"No, just stay in here," Rachel said softly.

I ran my hand through the water, but made sure I didn't touch Rachel's body.

"Water looks warm," I said.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said to me.

"I just started my bath."

"Mind if I join?" I offered.

"Come on in," Rachel said.

"But first, could you be a dear and dip me underneath?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I said as I gently put my hand on her head.

"Just don't drown me in the bathtub, okay?" Rachel said to me.

"I won't," I assured her.

She held her breath and I briefly dipped her head underneath. When my hand was submerged, I let go of Rachel's head and she resurfaced, wiping her face with her hand. Then, she made some room for me to come in with her. Rachel turned away so I could undress in peace without being looked at. When I finished undressing, I stepped into the bathtub and sat in front of Rachel. We smiled at each other and we leaned our heads in close to each other. We softly kissed each other on the lips.

"So, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"How did your case go?"

"Another piece of cake, Rachel," I responded.

"I had to stop a man who murdered some armed killer -- another guy who shot his older brother during a bank robbery 12 years ago."

"Man, murderers don't get anymore stupider than that," Rachel said.

"No kidding," I agreed.

"Jimmy," Rachel said to me again.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I was wondering, have you thought about when you want the two of us to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon?" Rachel asked me.

"Why do you ask, Rachel?" I asked.

"Because I asked Mathew when him and Serena came over; he said he's not really losing his patience on when we plan our honeymoon, but he's hoping we do it soon. It's almost the end of summer, you know," Rachel explained.

"You're right, Rachel," I said.

"How about we do our honeymoon next week Tuesday?"

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Next Tuesday's perfect," I answered.

"I gotta call Mathew when I finish my bath."

Jimmy and I stood up and we both started washing our bodies. When we finished washing our hair and bodies, we decided to have one more moment together before we decided to step out of the bathtub. We hugged each other tightly while the warm water trinkled down my body and through my wet hair.

"Jimmy, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel," Jimmy whispered back to me.

I briefly lay my head on Jimmy's bare chest and he comforted me the same way Mathew comforted me earlier today when I was worried inside of myself that Jimmy might get turned into a kid again and leave me heartbroken, but he didn't.

"I'm gonna call Mathew tomorrow since it's pretty late," I said to Jimmy.

It was just after 10:30 p.m. when we stepped out of the bathtub. I pulled the plug to drain the water out, grabbed a towel from the towel rack, and dried myself off. When I finished, I put my towel back on the towel rack, while Jimmy was just about done drying himself off. Jimmy and I went to the bathroom mirror together. Jimmy grabbed my sleepclothes.

"Mind if I help you into your sleepclothes, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"Not at all, Jimmy," I responded.

I put on my underclothes myself while Jimmy held my shirt. I put my left arm through first, then my right, and then buttoned it tightly so it covered my entire torso. I put on my long pants myself, but it sure felt good to have Jimmy help me into my sleepshirt, even though I could do it myself. I helped him into his sleepshirt as to pay him back for the nice thing he did to me. We held hands as we exited the bathroom after we brushed our teeth.

"Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"Aren't you excited about going to Hawaii on Tuesday? We'll probably leave on a Monday morning or afternoon."

"Of course I am," I responded.

"Why would I not be?"

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

We laughed at each other. Rachel and I smiled at each other for a little while.

"I'm ready, sweetheart," Rachel said to me.

I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms to our bedroom. What started as a birthday present for Rachel, turned into a daily thing every night. Ever since her birthday two months ago, I always carried Rachel in my arms to bed. She had always wanted to lay in my arms for quite sometime. I opened up the bedsheets and gently placed Rachel on her side -- the left. I pulled the covers over her body until all that was visible was her head. I sat down on my knees beside her.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Rachel said softly.

"You're welcome, Rachel," I softly responded.

We softly kissed each other one last time. I went around to my side and climbed in. I turned my body until it was facing Rachel's body. We gazed into each other's eyes. I reached my hand over and gently touched Rachel's cheek with my left hand and she touched my cheek with her right.

"Night, sweetheart," I whispered.

"Night, Jimmy," Rachel whispered back to me.

We softly kissed each other on the lips one very last time and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Well, a pretty long one if I do say so myself. Now, leave those reviews, and hopefully some of you will review "A Chance of a Lifetime". I posted it on 3/12, and nobody has reviewed it yet. Hope the reviews are positive.)


	7. Honeymoon Preparations

(Alright, I decided to update "Jimmy and Rachel Together" right now, since I haven't updated this story for almost two weeks. Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict**, **Animefangirl2007**, **Rani07**, and **Snow Charms** for reviewing. This one will be my favorite part, so sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The next morning, I awoke from my deep slumber as happy as ever. My honeymoon with Jimmy in Hawaii was just a good four days away. It was a beautiful Friday morning to be outside, and also inside. Jimmy and I were still in our sleepclothes, but I was the first one to wake up. I looked at my clock and it was exactly 8 a.m. Jimmy was still asleep in bed. I took a look at him, and he was sleeping so soundly. I knew I shouldn't wake him up anyway.

_Jimmy,_ I thought.

_I'm so glad you decided for our honeymoon to be on Tuesday!!_

That reminded me, I needed to call Mathew and let him know. I wanted to call him up right this second, but knowing him, I thought he'd still be asleep, since he normally doesn't wake up until about 8:30 or 9 a.m.

"I suppose I'll call Mathew a little later," I said as I grabbed my clothes and quietly exited the room.

I was really excited about going to Hawaii on Tuesday for our honeymoon. I was going to call him up to let him know, and I hoped that he'd let at least Jimmy or me have a say in the hotel we wanted to stay at. I honestly hoped that he'd book us at a good hotel with a view of the ocean and the sunset, and just be minutes away from one of Hawaii's nearest beaches. For now, I had to concentrate on making breakfast and getting to work on time. I ended up making pancakes for Jimmy when he woke up, while I made some toast and started some coffee.

"Geez, I'm running a little bit late," I said, feeling a little rushy.

Normally, I left the house by 8:20 a.m. while I drove to work. At times, I was a little jealous of Jimmy because the only times he left the house were when Inspector Meguire gave him a phone call about a murder case that was going on; on the other hand, I had to wake up 5 days a week and leave the house by 8:20 a.m. I changed my clothes in the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and raced outside to my car.

"Oh, I hope that the traffic isn't too bad," I said as I got in and started driving.

I got my license just a couple of weeks before Jimmy and I got married; Jimmy got his license just two days after I got my own. When I reached my workplace, I checked in and found my boss (one of Ms. Halloran's relatives) directly in front of me. My boss was a woman just about entering her 40s. Her name was Jenna Halloran.

"Rachel, you're on time as usual," She said to me.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna be late -- I overslept a little," I responded.

I remembered what I had to tell her.

"Jenna," I began to say.

"I thought I might tell you that next Tuesday, I'm not going to be coming in for a week."

"Why is that?" Jenna asked.

"I'm going to Hawaii for my honeymoon," I responded.

"How wonderful," Jenna said, overjoyed for me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Back at home, I was busy eating the pancakes that Rachel made for me just before she left for work. While I continued eating, I thought about how good our honeymoon was going to be in Hawaii. I could just imagine the two of us seeing the sunset from our hotel room, a romantic dinner together, lounging by the swimming pool, relaxing on our beds, etc. I could see it now, but I hoped that's how it would turn out. I remembered that I still needed to tell or call Meguire about my honeymoon plans with Rachel, and that I would be gone for a week. I hoped that there would be a case pretty soon so I could tell Meguire about my plans right after it was all said and done.

_If I go on my honeymoon with Rachel,_ I thought.

_Who's gonna fill in for me while I'm gone?_

That was the only thing that bothered me about going out of town, especially with Rachel on our honeymoon. Most of the time, a murder case was never timely. I knew that Meguire didn't want to have Rachel's Dad be on the case, but there was Detective Wilder, but I knew he wasn't as good as me; All he did was gather things for determining the culprit at a murder scene. Then again, there was Harley. I got on the phone and called him.

"Hello?" I heard after the 4th ring.

"Hey, Harley," I said over the line.

"Oh, Kudo, it's you," Harley replied.

"Listen, I got a favor to ask you," I said to him, sounding serious.

"Sure, Kudo, anything you say will be done," Harley responded.

"You remember Rachel's new friend, Mathew?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Harley responded.

"I'm going on my honeymoon with Rachel at his home state, Hawaii," I started to say.

"No way!!" Harley said, shocked.

"I was wondering if you'd agree to stay here in the East just for a week while Rachel and I are gone," I said.

I heard a couple of minutes of silence over the line. I knew that Harley was still thinking about it.

"Well, okay," I finally heard him say.

"Great, thanks a bunch," I said, overjoyed.

Right after that, I started to explain the layout of our house to him, including the fact that we had a swimming pool in case they wanted to swim or something. When the both of us hung up, I dialed Meguire's cell number.

"Hello, Meguire speaking," Meguire said when he answered his phone.

"Hey, Meguire," I said over the line.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy, what's up?" Meguire asked.

"Inspector," I said.

"I'm going out of town with Rachel for our honeymoon -- we're gonna be gone for a week; We're leaving on Monday."

"I'm thrilled for you, Jimmy," Meguire said.

"But who am I gonna call whenever there's a-"

I cut his question short and answered for myself.

"Before you even ask, I already called up Harley Hartwell and he agreed to stay here while Rachel and I are gone just for a week."

"What about Mathew?" Meguire asked me.

"He's shown signs of improvement on cases that I called him on."

"He's going with us, too," I responded.

Inspector Meguire agreed to what I said and said he'd call Harley whenever a murder case had occurred. Right after that, he hung up and I hung up as well.

"Maybe I'll wait for Rachel to come home and then we can pack," I said.

I decided to do that and just wait until Rachel came home from work. It was a really sunny day outside, so I decided to relax outside by the pool. I changed into my swimshorts in case I wanted to take a swim.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, I had just finished my lunch break and I had 4 more photo shoots to do. My boss assured me that she'd mail me my paycheck sometime while I was out of town. During my lunch break, I had called Mathew up to tell him that Jimmy and I were going to have our honeymoon this Tuesday. He was excited to hear that. He even told me and Jimmy to meet with him tonight at his apartment so we could get a saying in where we wanted to stay. I had only a couple of hours left, but I decided to leave an hour earlier than usual so I could get home and pack my things with Jimmy.

"I'm off for home," I called to Jenna.

"Okay, have a good time, Rachel," Jenna said to me.

I got into my car, started it up, and headed home. I was so excited on going to Hawaii on Tuesday for my honeymoon with Jimmy. I arrived home a good 45 minutes later. Normally, I would've gone to the local dojo like how I normally do, but since I was leaving with Jimmy in 3 days for Hawaii, I didn't go there. I had to go home so we could pack our things for our honeymoon. When I arrived, I shut off my car, and walked in.

"Rachel," Jimmy said when he saw me.

"I ended work an hour earlier than usual so we can pack," I answered before he could ask anything.

The two of us walked upstairs to our bedroom. Jimmy grabbed his suitcase and I grabbed my own. I packed six changes of clothes, my red and blue one-piece bathing suits, sunscreen, my beach bag, my digital camera, beach towel, my toothbrush, our toothpaste, my hairbrush, and some books. I watched Jimmy pack his things. He packed his blue swimshorts, six changes of clothes, sunscreen, his beach towel, his own toothbrush, hairbrush, and other things.

"Well, we're set," I said.

That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" I said as I went downstairs to answer the door.

I thought it was Mathew who was at the door since he normally comes down just to spend a little time with me. Jimmy knew Mathew well enough to a point where he didn't mind me together with him. When I opened the door, it turned out to be Amy, Mitch and George. All three of them were halfway through elementary school, but going on to 4th grade at Teitan Elementary School.

"Oh, hey guys," I greeted.

"Hi, Rachel," All three of them said to me.

"Come on in," I said, graciously letting the three of them in.

Sometimes, they all came to my house to hang out and swim since we had a swimming pool. At times I joined them as well; they didn't mind it at all. All of their parents always let them go down to my house whenever they finished their homework. When they came inside, they all changed in the bathroom one at a time and went outside to our pool. That's when they noticed me getting one of my bathing suits out of my suitcase.

"What's with the suitcase, Rachel?" Mitch asked.

"Are you and Jimmy moving out?" Amy asked, looking a little sad.

I chuckled a little.

"No, Amy, we're not moving out," I answered, bending down to their heights.

"It just so happens that Jimmy and I are going out of town for our honeymoon -- we're leaving on Monday and we'll be gone for a week."

I saw the three of them with smiles from ear to ear on their faces.

"How romantic!!" Amy said, happy for me.

"Where are you two lovebirds going, Rachel?" George asked.

"We're going to Hawaii," I responded.

"Why there?" Mitch asked.

"You three remember my other best friend, Mathew?" I said to them.

"Mm-hmm," The three of them responded.

"That's where he's from," I explained.

"And besides, I want to see what Hawaii is really like, and he said it's paradise there; There's a lot of beaches there and a lot of good hotels; Mathew's gonna book us at a good hotel, but Jimmy and I have to visit his apartment tonight so we can have a say in the hotel we want to stay at."

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's gonna wrap it up. The next chapter will be their honeymoon. You can guarantee it. It'll be right after a peaceful swim the 4 of them take -- Rachel, Amy, Mitch and George. Hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. I think you'll like the way I will make the chapter of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon.)


	8. Honeymoon Prep Part 2

(Okay, I think it's about time I update "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **Animefangirl2007**, and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. This will be _really_ long.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Right after the kids had changed, I changed into my bathing suit, too. I ended up wearing the red one this time. I followed the three of them outside to the pool. One by one, the three of them jumped into the water. I sat in one of the beach chairs and watched them swim freely like fishes in water.

"Come on in, Rachel," Amy called out to me.

Both Mitch and George also wanted me to come in, too.

"Coming," I called.

I stood on my feet, and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked right behind and it turned out to be Jimmy.

"I guess since the kids are here, I'll go down to Mathew's place and see about our honeymoon plans," Jimmy said to me.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll catch up with you in a little while."

I kissed Jimmy good-bye and he left for Mathew's apartment. I went over to one of the pool's edges to tell the kids.

"Guys, I'm going to go to Mathew's apartment now," I said to them.

"Does that mean we have to go now because we just got here?" Mitch asked.

"Nope," I responded.

"You three can stay out here, just don't open the door for anyone," I said to them.

A few times, I had left the house with Amy, George, and Mitch alone, but only to the store, but this was the first time I had left them alone in my house to go to Mathew's apartment.

"Will you come swimming with us when you come back?" Amy asked.

"You can count on it, honey," I said to them.

I gave them my word and went inside to put on some clothes. I kept my swimsuit on since I promised the kids I would swim with them when I got back. The only thing I hoped was that at least one of them would still be in the pool when Jimmy and I came back.

_Maybe I'll ask them about school when I come back as well_, I thought while I began to catch up with Jimmy.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I was waiting in the car for Rachel to come out.

_I can sense Rachel's coming soon_, I thought.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rachel running out to the car. I unlocked the door and let Rachel in. Mathew's apartment was just a couple of blocks away anyway.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said to her when she buckled herself in.

"Hi, Jimmy," Rachel said to me, breathing.

I started up the car and began to drive to Mathew's apartment.

"You excited, Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh, you know I am," Rachel said to me.

I laughed at her.

"I'm excited as well," I said to her.

"I can see it now: the two of us enjoying a romantic dinner, seeing the sunset, relaxing by the swimming pool, swimming in the pool together, etc."

"Don't forget about shopping for souvenirs," Rachel said to me.

"Yeah, that's right, I didn't think of that," I said to her.

"Plus Mathew's gonna make for a great tour guide -- I'm sure of it," Rachel added.

(End Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I was waiting for Jimmy and Rachel to arrive at my apartment. While I was waiting, I was watching a tape of an old Motocross National instant classic: the 2001 125cc National from Steel City Raceway in Delmont, PA. It was a race between KTM's Grant Langston and Pro Circuit Kawasaki's Mike Brown. I was watching the part of the 2nd moto where Langston's rear wheel destroyed, and the title was handed over to Mike Brown. I heard a knock at the door. I stopped the tape and went over to answer it. It turned out to be Jimmy and Rachel, like I thought.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, letting them in.

"Hey, Mathew," The both of them greeted.

I gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and slapped hands with Jimmy.

"Okay, now that we're here, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"Have you found some hotels to where we'd like to stay at?" She asked me.

"Yep," I responded.

I showed them the Internet page showing a few hotels. Some of them were: the Hawaii Prince Hotel, the Turtle Bay Resort, the Hilton Waikoloa Village, and the Hilton Hawaiian Resort and Spa.

"You narrowed it down to those four hotels?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I didn't want to have at least 10 hotels or more so you guys won't argue or anything about where you two want to stay."

"Which of them are in the West where we can see the sunset?" Jimmy asked me.

"Glad you asked, Kudo," I said.

"All of them are in the West where you two can see the sunset."

Rachel gasped. I could tell she couldn't believe what she heard. The odds were 100 percent for seeing a sunset from the hotel room.

"So, you two, what'll it be?" I asked.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Why don't you give us some facts about the hotels you suggested for us?" I said.

"Okay," Mathew said to us.

"Hawaii Prince -- that was the hotel I went to for my high school senior prom; Hilton Waikoloa -- I've been there more times than I've been out of Hawaii, and I know the whole place by heart; Turtle Bay is the most interesting -- if you go there at the right time during the summer, you can see whales from the hotel balcony; Hilton Hawaiian Resort and Spa -- that's the hotel where most game show prizes that contestants on that particular show win."

"Which one or ones of them is/are closest to the beach?" Jimmy asked.

"Hawaii Prince is about a block or two away from Waikiki Beach -- the others, I'm not sure," Mathew answered.

After hearing that Mathew went to the Hawaii Prince Hotel for his high school prom, I was surprised; I was also surprised about how he knew the Hilton Waikoloa Village by heart.

"What'll it be, Jimmy?" I asked.

"I'm up for the Hawaii Prince Hotel."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to agree with you, sweetheart," Jimmy said to me.

I gave him a tight hug. Not only was it for the fact that he agreed with the hotel, but also for the fact that our hotel was selected. Now, the only two things that had me concerned were the plane flight and Hawaii's time zone.

"Mathew, is Hawaii's time zone ahead of us or behind us?" I asked.

"19 hours behind," Mathew said.

"So, almost 1/2 a day in other words."

"How long will our flight be?" Jimmy asked.

"Will it take a whole day?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about a whole day," Mathew replied.

"Maybe about 13 hours or so."

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. After all, Mathew was right -- Hawaii was a _long_ ways away from home.

"That's perfect," I said to Mathew.

Jimmy and I booked a 13-hour non-stop flight from Beika to Hawaii, plus reservations for the Hawaii Prince Hotel on Mathew's computer. He told us to be at the airport by 9:45 a.m. because our flight was going to leave at 10:05. Right after that, we said our good-byes to Mathew and headed home.

"Good thing I didn't forget I promised I'd swim with the kids when we came home," I said.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"So, why'd you decide to come along, Rachel?" I asked.

"Did you want to see Mathew?"

"That, but mostly to see what hotels he could book us at," Rachel responded.

I opened the car door for Rachel to get in just to show her how much of a gentleman I was. I closed it for her, went around to my side, opened the door and climbed in. I started the car, and began to drive home.

"Hey, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"Since I'm going in the pool with the kids when we get home, you wanna join us?"

"I suppose I will," I said.

10 minutes later, we reached our house. I parked the car, and we both got out. Rachel went upstairs to change out of her clothes and outside to the pool. I looked outside and Amy, George, and Mitch were still outside. I went upstairs to the bedroom, grabbed my swimshorts, went into the bathroom, and changed into them.

"It's a nice day outside anyway, isn't it Rachel?" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said to me.

I was right about that for sure. The sun was shining brightly and there weren't too many clouds in the sky either.

"Come on in, you two," We heard the kids say.

Rachel and I were trying to rest a little from the drive, even though we had only drove to Mathew's apartment and back. After about 5 minutes, Rachel stood up and joined the kids in the pool. After calling me in minutes later, I joined her as well.

End of chapter.

(Well, that's gonna wrap up another chapter. And a note: Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon in Hawaii will be 2 chapters from now. That's a 100 percent guarantee.)


	9. Harley and Katie Arrive in the East

(Alright, I think it's about time I updated "Jimmy and Rachel Together". It has been a long time since I updated that story because I've been tending to my latest story, "Love, is it Worth it?" Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. This chapter will _almost_ get to Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon in Hawaii. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the surprises.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

In the meanwhile, Jimmy, the kids and I were enjoying swimming in the pool that I promised the kids that I'd do when Jimmy and I got back from Mathew's apartment so we could agree on the hotel we wanted to stay at in Hawaii.

"So, guys," I said.

"How was school?"

I noticed George was a little up tight about it.

"Oh, it was great," George said.

"Something troubling you, George?" I asked.

"I think I know what it is," Amy spoke up.

"I think it has something to do with Mitch singing to me at school."

"How sweet," I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Mitch really sang to you, Amy?"

"Yeah, at recess," Amy responded with a happy look on her face.

"He even took my arm and we danced!!"

I looked at Mitch, who was blushing.

"Uh... Mathew told me to try it," Mitch said.

My eyes went wide and I dropped my jaw.

"Mathew told you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mitch responded.

"I saw him on my walk home from school, so I asked him for a little love advice, and he told me that I could try the singing to Amy if I wanted to -- but he basically told me to tell her how I _really _feel about her."

"I'm surprised you went to Mathew for love advice," I said to Mitch.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

_Hmm, maybe I should've been out where Mitch could find me,_ I thought.

Now that I thought about it, Amy did have a thing for _me_ when I was Conan. But those days were over... thank goodness. It sure was disheartening leaving Rachel for so long and being by her side as a kid the whole time. It felt so good being back to my normal body after being a first-grader for so long.

"Rachel, Mathew _is_ popular with the girls, so he _should_ know how to win a girl's heart," I said to her.

"Him and Serena are going with each other."

"You're right," Rachel said to me.

"But remember, it was _Mathew_ who had the interest in Serena." She reminded me.

"I know," I said.

"Gee, Amy, you must be one lucky girl," Rachel said to Amy.

"Yeah, I can't remember a time when Mitch and George for that matter had an interest in me when I was interested in Conan," Amy said, happier than ever.

_Oh man, that's the only thing that still bothers me_, I thought.

_Amy was in love with me of all people when I really loved Rachel_.

Amy even kissed my cheek a couple of times when I was Conan -- and both times I never enjoyed it inside me.

"Well, it's too bad he left," I said.

"Yeah, but Mitch and George have been competing for me, and I kind of enjoy it," Amy responded.

"But I can't decide whom I want to pick?"

(Amy's P.O.V.)

"Well," Rachel said to me.

"There's absolutely no need to rush your decision for a boyfriend, sweetheart. Just take your life one day at a time, and when you feel like now's the time, you can choose who you want to be with, or if you're lucky, either Mitch or George will fall for you like how Jimmy fell for me when I asked him if he'd rather have one real girlfriend from all the fan mail he got."

"Thanks, Rachel," I said happily.

"Maybe the same thing will happen to me like how it happened to you."

"You never know, Amy," Rachel said to me.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Rachel was right for sure. Who knew? Maybe Mitch or George would fall for me like how Jimmy did to Rachel. I looked over and saw Mitch swimming to me.

"Amy, were you impressed by my singing to you?" Mitch asked me.

"Yeah, it felt really cool to have someone sing a song to me, and for me," I answered.

"Thanks, Amy," Mitch replied.

"No problem," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I noticed George looking on in shock.

"Don't worry, George," Rachel said, comforting him.

"I'm sure Amy will kiss you on the cheek, too someday."

"Oh, you think so?" George asked her, blushing.

"I know so," Rachel answered.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The kids swam for a little while longer and then all three of them climbed out. I climbed out too and handed them their towels. Jimmy climbed out too and I handed him his towel.

"Rachel, can we have some juice?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, we're thirsty after all that swimming," Amy agreed.

"Sure, give me a moment first," I said while I finished drying off.

I wrapped my towel around my body so that it completely covered up my bathing suit. I had dried my feet and took the kids into the house. I waited for them to change, and when they were finished, I took them into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator door and let them help themselves to whatever drink they wanted. When they all grabbed their drinks, I closed the refrigerator door and watched them drink.

"Thanks, Rachel," All 3 of them said in unison.

"You're welcome, kids," I said.

While they were drinking, I untied my towel and left it on one of the chairs. That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that is," I said.

I turned to the kids.

"I'll be right back, someone's at the door," I said to them.

While I was walking to the front door, Jimmy went with me too. I saw him wearing his white T-shirt he always wore on his cases.

"It's probably Harley and Katie," Jimmy said to me.

"How are you so sure?" I asked him.

"I called Harley while you were at work earlier today," Jimmy answered.

"To fill in for you while we're in Hawaii on our honeymoon?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied.

"I told Meguire to call my house for a case that Harley will be called on for instead of me."

I opened the door and Jimmy was right -- Harley and Katie (Hartwell) were at the door. They both had a suitcase in one of their hands. Harley was wearing his white baseball cap, green t-shirt, white pants, and shoes. I noticed Katie's hair in her usual ponytail; she was wearing her yellow tanktop, yellow skirt, and sandals.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Rachel, Jimmy," I greeted.

"Aren't you glad to see us, Kudo?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys were gonna come a day early," Jimmy said.

"Hey, Rachel," Harley and I heard a little girl say.

"Excuse us, you guys," Rachel said to us.

"We're heading home now," Mitch said.

"Okay, did you kiddos throw away your drinks?" Rachel asked them.

"Yep," George answered.

"Well, see you guys later," Rachel said, waving to them.

"Sorry, the kids came over -- those were Amy, George, and Mitch," She said to us.

"Thought they would be here," Harley said.

"I've seen them around a couple of times -- maybe three."

"So, Rachel, I noticed you and Jimmy are in your bathing suits," I said.

I had just noticed Jimmy in his light blue swimshorts and Rachel in her one-piece red bathing suit.

"Yeah, we were both out in the pool with the kids before you guys came," Rachel responded.

"Well, why don't you guys come in and we'll show you guys around our house," Jimmy said.

Rachel let Harley and I step into their home. Harley took off his shoes while I took off my sandals and we left them outside. Then we went inside.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel closed the door and we both showed Harley and Katie around our home.

"So, why'd you two decide to come today?" Rachel asked them when we finished.

The four of us were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"We thought we might spend some time with you guys before you leave for your honeymoon tomorrow," Katie answered.

"Yeah," Harley agreed.

"I mean, we don't wanna come just at the last second that you two are leaving for the airport."

"Well, that's smart of you guys," Rachel said.

"I agree," I said.

"If you guys _did_ come at the last second, then Rachel and I wouldn't have any time to show you two around."

I turned to Rachel. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hmm? What is it you guys?" Katie asked.

"I think it's about time I told Harley about filling in for me," I said.

"Sure, Jimmy," Harley said to me.

"Harley, have you been stepping up your game?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since I last saw you on that case where that diplomat was murdered, I've stepped it up on my cases in the West," Harley answered.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I told Inspector Meguire to keep calling my house so you can answer the phone if it's him," I said.

"You and Katie can do whatever you want here -- swim, relax, watch TV, etc.; while you two are here, all I want you to do is fill in for me if Meguire calls you on a case, Harley."

"Understood, Jimmy," Harley said to me.

"I can handle it -- whether I get called on a case everyday, just one day, two days, or whatever, I will take them and solve all of them I get called on until you two come back next week."

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another one. Hey, readers, be sure to check out "A Chance of A Lifetime" -- I have only got one review ever since I updated that story. So, be sure to review it, okay? Hope you all enjoyed this story. Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon is almost here, so be patient.)


	10. Jimmy's and Rachel's Honeymoon Part 1

(Okay, without further ado, I present to you... chapter 10 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together". This one will have the first of two or three parts of their honeymoon. Thanks to **LadySoverign**, **SnowCharms** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Now, just sit back, relax and enjoy Jimmy and Rachel's honeymoon in my hometown.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

While Jimmy continued telling Harley his terms for taking his place while we were in Hawaii for our honeymoon, I stepped into the kitchen to make some drinks. I came back with some fruit juices.

"Anyone care for some fruit juice?" I asked.

"Sure," Everyone said, taking a glass from my tray.

Right when everyone was acquainted, something suddenly struck my head.

"Oh, Katie," I said.

"Hmm?" Katie said to me.

"Do you remember the first time you met Mathew?" I asked.

I could tell she needed a minute to try to remember who he was. I introduced her to him two years ago and I never forgot Mathew's reaction to when he heard Katie's name.

"You know? My neighbor for two years?" I said to her.

"Oh yeah, him!!" Katie said, clapping her hands once.

"Yeah, how could I forget the way his face was when I told him my name was Katie?"

(A/n: I'll put in this moment in another story. Guarantee.)

(**Flashback**)

2 years ago when I took Mathew and Jimmy to a hang-out at the beach with Serena, Harley, and Katie, I told him that there was another person that he had to meet, and he was looking forward to meeting her.

"Hey, guys," I said when we got close.

"Hey, you three," Serena said to me.

I took Mathew over to Katie and Harley. When he told Mathew that her name was Katie, Mathew's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Did you say your name was Katie?" Mathew asked when he shook hands with her.

"Yeah, why?" Katie asked him.

"That's my sister's name!!" Mathew said.

The rest of us, including myself, Jimmy, and Katie dropped our jaws.

(**End Flashback**)

"Man, that dropped jaw is one thing that I'll never forget about Mathew," I said to Katie.

"Mm-hmm, wouldn't it have been wild if my name was the same as his, Rachel?" Harley asked me.

"I think he would probably faint and/or go crazy," I said to Harley.

After a few minutes, I noticed Katie looking outside at the pool.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"I can tell you wanna go out to the pool," Harley said to me.

"Yep," I said to Harley.

"You guys gonna come?" Harley asked Jimmy and Rachel.

"Yeah, why not," Jimmy responded.

A small private pool party was one of the things we wanted to do with Jimmy and Rachel before they left for the airport tomorrow. I knew they were going to leave tomorrow, but Harley and I didn't know what _time_ they were going to leave for the airport.

"Hey, guys," I said to them before anyone could change.

"What time are you guys leaving for the airport tomorrow?"

"We need to be there by 9:45 a.m." Rachel responded to my question.

"Our flight leaves at 10:05," Jimmy added.

"Oh," I responded.

I looked at the clock and it was just after 5 p.m. We did get here pretty early, but that was Harley's thing -- we _needed_ to be early so we could get to know Jimmy's and Rachel's house from top to bottom.

"Is it just the two of you?" I asked.

"No, Mathew's going with us, and so is Serena," Jimmy responded.

"Mathew's gonna be our 'tour guide' and I'm bringing Serena along so she could see what Hawaii was like, too," Rachel added.

"I can tell Mathew's going to be a great tour guide, and the three of us will absolutely _love_ Hawaii; Mathew assured us that we'd have a blast."

Right after we heard the 411 for when Jimmy, Rachel and the others were leaving, Harley and I headed to the bathroom to change. I came out wearing my two-piece yellow swimsuit and Harley was wearing his green and white swimshorts.

"Are we all set?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel responded.

"But first I'd like to call Serena."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I assured the others I'd catch up to them later. While Jimmy, Harley and Katie all went out to the pool, I went to the phone and dialed Serena's number. She answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" I heard Serena say.

"Hey, Serena," I said.

"Oh hi, Rachel," Serena said.

I could hear a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"What do you want?" Serena asked me.

"I just wanted to tell you something about our flight," I said to her.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

I could tell her mind was totally blank about what I was going to tell her.

"You're coming with us," I said to her.

"Are you serious?" Serena asked me with a tone full of glee.

"Yep, I booked a non-stop flight for 4 to Hawaii," I said to her.

"Myself, Jimmy, Mathew and you -- that is, if you want to come."

"You bet I wanna come," Serena said with joy.

"When should I be ready by?" She asked me.

"We need to be at the airport by 9:45 a.m. tomorrow," I explained to her.

"So, be sure to pack your things -- your clothes, your fun stuff, your bathing suit, etc."

After speaking to each other for a few more minutes, Serena and I said our good-byes and hung up the phone. When I put the phone down, I went to join the others outside.

The next day, the four of us gathered into my van. We had to drive to pick up Mathew and Serena, and then to the airport. Jimmy was driving, Harley was in the front, and Katie and I were in the back seat.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Boy, Rachel, I hope you're excited," I said to Rachel.

"You bet I am," Rachel said back to me.

After picking up Mathew and Serena, who had spent the night at his apartment, the six of us headed to the airport. Of course, only 4 of us were boarding the plane to Hawaii, and only two were staying behind. Harley agreed to drive Rachel's van back home.

"I hope you guys have fun there," Katie said to us.

"Oh, you can count on it, Katie," Mathew said to her.

We had arrived at the airport at exactly 9:45 a.m. About 10 minutes later, we heard a voice over the P.A. system that the flight to Hawaii was leaving in a few minutes. It was time for us to board. Rachel was really excited about going to Hawaii... non-stop, too. I was excited too. I could see it now: chasing Rachel on the beach, having a romantic dinner with her, seeing the sunset from our room balcony, romantic dinner, maybe a night of room service, etc.

"See you guys in a week," Harley said, waving his hand at us.

Katie was waving her hand at us as well.

"Bye, you two," we all said while we walked in.

Right after we said our good-byes, we walked into the plane and sat in the middle. Mathew and Serena sat together one row behind us. We knew it was going to be a 13-hour flight from Japan to Hawaii, but if Rachel was dying to go there, I couldn't argue with that, especially after all the stuff Mathew told us when we visited his apartment to have a say in which hotel we wanted to stay at.

"Jimmy, are you excited about going to Hawaii?" Rachel asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"When we get acquainted with the place, and you plan a day at the beach, I might wind up chasing you playfully."

Rachel looked at me with a loving expression on her face.

"I'll look forward to that," She said to me casually.

In a few minutes, the plane started up, and in a few more minutes, we were over 15,000 ft. in the sky. Around the 7th hour, Rachel got tired and lay her head on my shoulder, taking a nap. The plane ride felt like a long drive from the East Japan to deep in the heart of the West.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

After Jimmy, Rachel, Mathew and Serena left on the plane, Katie and I walked back to Rachel's van.

"Well, my time to fill in for Jimmy on his cases has begun," I said to Katie.

"Mm-hmm," Katie responded back to me.

"Now we gotta get back to their house so I can wait for a case," I said as we got in.

This time, Katie decided to drive back to our "new" home, Jimmy's and Rachel's home -- but only for a week.

"Please don't tell me you're just gonna sit in front of the phone waiting for a call, Harley," Katie said to me.

"No, of course not," I said to her.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Now that I think about it," Katie said to me.

"I think I remember seeing a couple of cordless phones in Rachel's room."

"Oh, good," I said to her.

"Now I can take it outside with me in case one of us decides to spend time outside by the pool."

I was right about that. I didn't want to miss just one little phone call because if it was Inspector Meguire and I was busy doing something with Katie, Jimmy wouldn't have been too pleased. He was counting on me to take every single call anytime the phone rang, even if it wasn't Inspector Meguire on the other line; if it was Meguire on the line, and I left, then Katie would have to take care of any phone calls if there were any until I got back. I had gotten better at being a detective ever since I came to Beika in search of Jimmy himself when he was missing, but turned out to be secretly hanging out with Rachel as a little kid for so long.

"Well, we're back," Katie said to me as she parked Rachel's van.

"Yep," I said as we both unbuckled our seat belts and got out.

"They're gone for a week, and we have Rachel's and Jimmy's house all to ourselves."

We walked inside of the house and sat together on the couch. We looked at each other and kissed each other.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

In the meanwhile, our non-stop flight to Hawaii had just landed at the local Hawaiian airport. Right after we got out, the four of us stretched our bodies.

"Well, we're here," I said, excited.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back home... for me anyway," Mathew said to us.

"Did you tell your parents you were going to be in the neighborhood?" I asked him.

"Yeah, right after you guys confirmed the hotel you wanted to stay at," Mathew responded.

"Wanted to get it over with early, you know."

"Good thinking," Serena said to him.

When we left the airport, Mathew's family was outside waiting for him. He gave them all hugs and even introduced them to Jimmy, me and Serena. I heard Mathew say to them that he promised them he'd spend some time with them once we got acquainted with the hotel, the beach, and the rest of the surroundings. When we got into our rental car, I drove under Mathew's directions to our hotel we were planning to stay at.

"You must know the place well, Mathew," Serena said to him.

"Yeah, just going back to Hawaii Prince brings back memories of my high school senior prom," Mathew said to her.

Serena was confused.

"He told us that the Hawaii Prince Hotel is the same hotel he went to for his prom," I said to Serena.

After about an hour long drive, we arrived at the Hawaii Prince Hotel. We found some parking by the harbor and got out. When we checked into the hotel, the guy at the front desk gave us our room card to room 912. When we got there, Mathew inserted the card in a small slot, and green lights flashed. It was clear for us to go in.

"Wow, this room is amazing," I said when we walked in.

Our hotel room had two beds, an artwork, two lamps, a small closet, a table, couch, TV, a bathroom, dresser drawers, sink, and a balcony overlooking the harbor, but with a guarantee of a sunset view.

"I wonder how Katie and Harley are doing," Jimmy said, thinking about calling them.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," I said to them.

"Yeah, I don't think that Harley's been called on a case by Inspector Meguire yet," Serena added.

"You know, you can never be too sure," Mathew reminded her.

"True," Jimmy said.

"But I guess I'll call them now."

The three of us decided to rest up from the long plane ride we were on. Mathew did not mind one bit that we decided to rest, even though we didn't really do anything minor to wear us out before our flight.

"I can wait," Mathew said to us.

"Just let me know when you guys are set."

While we were resting, Jimmy got on the phone and made a long-distance call back to home.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

Back at Jimmy's and Rachel's place, Katie was outside practicing her aikido by the pool. I was sitting inside watching some TV to pass the time while waiting for a phone call from either Jimmy or Inspector Meguire. I looked outside and noticed Katie working her aikido skills very fluently. I smiled to myself.

_Mmmm, she's cute when she practices aikido_, I thought.

Just when it looked like my thoughts were exact, I noticed Katie place her foot near one of the edges of the pool a little too far until the arch of her foot was dangling over the edge. She tried her hardest to keep her balance, but it wasn't meant to be -- she fell into the pool in full clothing. I sighed to myself after she fell in with all her clothes instead of her swimsuit on. So much for the yellow tanktop and white shorts she was wearing.

_It's a good thing it's only once in a while that she's clumsy like that,_ I thought as I watched her climb out of the water.

Just as I finished my thoughts, I heard the phone ring.

"Maybe it's either Jimmy or Meguire," I said to myself as I picked it up.

This would mark my first call I had to take in the place of Jimmy himself while the others and him were out of town.

"Hello, Kudo residence?" I said after the phone rang for the 3rd time.

"Hey, Harley," I heard a familiar voice over the line.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's you," I said in surprise.

"Are you all at the hotel?" I asked.

"Yep," Jimmy responded.

"We got there about a few minutes ago after a long ride in the rental car. How's everything going back home?"

"Everything's just fine," I responded with no hesitation.

I was right -- everything was fine... except for the fact that Katie had just fell into the pool while practicing aikido.

"Meguire hasn't called me on a case... yet," I said to Jimmy.

"Okay, just thought I'd check," Jimmy said to me.

"Alright then," I said.

"See you soon."

Right after that, we hung up on both ends. I looked outside, and saw Katie's wet clothes scattered all over the ground. I looked in the pool and she was swimming in it. I thought she changed behind the house because I didn't hear the door open while I was on the phone with Jimmy. She looked at me and waved her hand as if to say, "Hey, Harley, come and join me." I went up to the bathroom and changed into my swimshorts. I needed a little fun myself anyway. I took one of the cordless phones outside and left it on one of the beach chairs. I put it on our beach towels that I also got out of the bathroom. I jumped into the pool and began to playfully splash her.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii, I had just told Mathew that we were ready for him to take us out on the town. He took us all throughout Waikiki and showed us where the beach was so Jimmy and I could chase each other. He even showed us around the hotel, even the ballroom where his prom took place at, and even where the hotel's swimming pool was. He even showed us where some nearby restaurants were so we could possibly eat out.

"I knew it, Mathew," I said to him.

"You _have_ made for a great tour guide."

He knew how right I was. He smiled at me and I smiled back. This was one honeymoon/vacation that I would never forget. I even got some pictures of myself with Serena and Jimmy all throughout some of Hawaii's night-life and day-life. I was really looking forward to coming here, and Mathew did not disappoint as a tour guide, even though we had only just begun. I couldn't wait to get back home and develop these pictures from our honeymoon. I knew I would be taking a bunch of pictures.

"So, where's the shopping mall?" Serena asked.

"I happen to know a few shopping malls, but they're on another part of the island," Mathew responded.

"Maybe I'll think about taking you guys to one of them."

Mathew took us back to the hotel and showed us to a small little gift shop. There wasn't really anything that we wanted, except for a picture frame with dolphins on it. I decided to get it just so we could remember our first honeymoon in Hawaii.

"You know, once you guys get acquainted with your surroundings, I'm gonna be out with my other friends for awhile," Mathew said to us.

"Okay," I said.

I wasn't sure if that was the best idea; was Hawaii one of the easiest destinations to know by heart?

"Mathew, are you sure?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

"Don't worry about anything, Rachel, Hawaii's one of the easiest destinations to get to know."

I felt better about that for sure. Now I wouldn't have to wander around Hawaii like a lost dog, especially with Jimmy. All we had to do was stay close to the hotel, and then nobody would end up getting lost.

"So, who's up for time on the beach?" I asked.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Why not, Rachel?" I said.

"Jimmy, you coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Jimmy said.

"What about you, Mathew?" I said, turning to Mathew.

"For sure," He responded.

We drove in the rental car to the beach. That's when I noticed numerous amounts of creatures inside the water.

"Oh shoot," I heard Mathew say.

"I forgot to mention that Waikiki Beach was infested with a lot of jellyfish on the news."

"Look on the bright side," Rachel said, trying to stay on the positive side.

"We can still hang out here."

"We might as well," I said.

"We drove all the way here, even though the beach is only two blocks away -- I'd say we at least sunbathe here."

"Or we could head back to the hotel pool if you really wanna swim, Rachel," Jimmy suggested.

"No, that's okay," Rachel said.

"Serena's suggestion of sunbathing here is a good one."

We stayed at the beach and sunbathed for an hour before going back. Later on, Jimmy drove us back in the rental car and we hung out for awhile in the hotel room. After that, we debated on having either room service or go down to one of the restaurants in the hotel, or another restaurant out on the town.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Should we have room service?" I asked the others.

"Actually, the room service is pretty expensive," Mathew pointed out.

I took a look at the room service menu and Mathew was right. I didn't want to wipe out most of my spending money on room service, even if it was only for one night.

"You can still have room service," Mathew said to me.

"But just remember that the stuff is pretty expensive; I'm only telling you."

So, we changed out of our swimwear and into some nice clothes and headed down to one of the restaurants of the hotel. Jimmy was in his outfit he normally wore when on his cases; Serena was in her red jacket, green T-shirt, and red skirt; Mathew was in another one of his motocross shirts but with the last name "Carmichael" on the back and a number 4 underneath it; I was in my long red dress.

"So, we ready?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah," Everyone responded.

We went down to one of the restaurants in the hotel. After we ate, we went back to the hotel and I got ready for my shower. I looked in the small bathroom and there was a towel already on the rack. I could see everyone else's bathing suits, including my own laying on the rack up above the bathtub.

_I cannot wait until tomorrow,_ I thought as I undressed to get ready for my shower.

I turned on the water, and eventually the shower. I stepped into the trinkling down water and began to bathe myself. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, but the only question was: what would we be doing? Try the beach again? Go to the pool? Go out on the town again? Then again, Jimmy told me that he wanted to chase me on the beach one of these days on our honeymoon.

_Jimmy, if you wanna chase me on the beach, you'll get to do it tomorrow... if I wake up, that is,_ I thought while I finished up my shower.

I shut off the shower, dried myself off and put on my sleepclothes. I exited the bathroom to let everyone know that I was finished with my shower.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Bathroom's available," I heard Rachel say to us.

"I guess I'll go while I can," I said as I stood up.

Rachel pulled me behind the wall and gently hugged me, laying her head on my chest.

"I love you, Jimmy," Rachel whispered to me.

"I love you, too, Rachel," I whispered back to her.

After the moment with Rachel, I grabbed my sleepclothes and stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the water and eventually, started my shower. 3 minutes later, I came out and hugged Rachel one more time.

"You ready, Rachel?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered.

Just like back at home, I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms to bed. I could tell she loved every second she lay in my arms because every single time I carried her in my arms to bed ever since her birthday, Rachel always had an ear to ear smile on her face at me. I opened up the bedsheets, and placed her on the bed. I pulled the covers over her body until all I could see was her head.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Rachel whispered to me.

I softly kissed her on the lips, even in front of Serena and Mathew. I didn't do it just to make them jealous, I did it because I loved Rachel so much and most importantly, she was my wife. Serena and Mathew shared the other bed in the hotel room.

"Night, Rachel," I whispered to her.

"Night, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

We loved each other so much, and I could tell she was still excited about coming to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The next morning, the sun rose into the sky and its light shone through our hotel room, bathing my sleeping body in it. I went under the covers in attempt to stay out of the light. I looked at the clock and it was a quarter to 7 a.m.; back home, it was around a quarter to 10 p.m.

_If Jimmy wants to chase me, then chase me he will do,_ I thought as I quietly climbed out of bed.

I stretched a little and made my way to the sink. I turned on the water and cupped my hands underneath, and splashed the water all over my face. It felt so cool, crisp and refreshing. When I finished that, I stepped into the bathroom and came out a minute later wearing my red one-piece bathing suit. That's when I heard footsteps and saw a shadow of someone. It turned out to be Jimmy.

"Rachel, why are you up so early?" Jimmy asked me.

"You wanted to chase me on the beach, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but not this early," Jimmy said to me.

"I just got up to use the bathroom."

"Well, you coming with me to the beach?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not," Jimmy said.

I watched him grab his blue swimshorts and step into the bathroom. After about 2 minutes, he came out wearing his white T-shirt. I stepped back into the bathroom real quick and put on my orange T-shirt and white shorts over my bathing suit.

"You ready, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"Hold on a moment," I said.

"I need to let Mathew and Serena know where we are."

I went to the bedside table, found a slip of paper and wrote the sleeping Mathew and Serena a note telling them that Jimmy and I were going to the beach. I left it on Mathew's side of the bed. I wrote to them:

_Mathew and Serena,_

_Jimmy and I left for the beach. Pick us up when you're ready to get some breakfast. I'll leave the rental car in the parking lot so you guys can pick us up._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

After I left the letter on Mathew's side of the bed, I took Jimmy's hand and we both left the hotel room for outside. We left the rental car in the parking lot so Serena or Mathew could drive to the beach to get us. I decided to take my cell phone along in case they didn't get the note and we were left starving on the beach.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm sure," Rachel said to me.

"I'm already familiar with the surroundings."

I believed Rachel and we continued our walk to the beach. I was so excited because my time to chase her on the beach was almost here!

"Well, we're here," I said.

When Rachel and I took a look at the water, we couldn't really see any jellyfish, but when Mathew told us yesterday that there was boxed jellyfish in the water, we both thought that they would still be in there today, so we stayed out of the water. We set our stuff down, removed our clothes, and applied some sunscreen to our bodies. I could sense my time to chase Rachel was oh, so close!! Hey, even the most highly regarded detectives like myself need some fun time, you know.

"Jimmy, you ready to chase me?" Rachel asked me, standing up on her feet.

"Yeah," I said, looking at her.

She held her hand out to me in an offer to help me up. How could I say "no" to that? When she helped me up, she hugged me instantly. I couldn't resist and returned her hug.

"Jimmy, have you always wanted to playfully chase me on the beach?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah, since you and I confirmed we were coming here on Tuesday," I responded.

"I see," Rachel said to me as she released her embrace.

"Should I give you a head start, Rachel?" I asked.

"If you want to," Rachel said, trying to give me a cute look.

Rachel and I looked around and there was practically nobody on the beach.

"There's nobody here but us, Rachel," I said to my beautiful wife.

"Yeah," Rachel said to me.

"You ready to be chased?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel softly responded.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I looked at my watch and it was almost a quarter after 7 a.m. I knew we had plenty of time to chase each other.

"Jimmy," I said to my detective husband.

"You're not gonna catch me!"

I instantly started running away from him.

"Hey, Rachel, stop!!" Jimmy said to me.

"I wasn't ready!!"

He ran after me as fast as he could, but I had an advantage over him: he rarely did physical fitness, while I did physical fitness practically every single day.

"Can't catch me, sweetheart!!" I playfully called out to him while I ran until I had nothing left.

"Oh, you know I will!" Jimmy called out to me.

We constantly giggled and giggled while we chased each other on the beach. Doing this made me feel like a 16-year old again, but whatever, I enjoyed it anyway. At times I looked over my shoulder and noticed Jimmy slightly gaining on me. My legs had thrown in the towel. I began to slow down, and Jimmy began to rapidly catch me. I could feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Gotcha," Jimmy said to me.

"See, Rachel? Told you I'd get you!!"

"Looks like you guys are having a lot of fun," I heard a voice say.

Jimmy and I looked over and saw Mathew and Serena.

"Serena, Mathew, what are you two doing here so fast?" I asked.

The both of them casually walked to us.

"Thought we might check on you guys," Mathew said to us.

"And we did get your note, Rach," Serena said, smiling at me.

"Yep," Mathew said to me.

I felt relieved that they got my note.

"So, you two like it here?" Mathew asked us.

"Like it?" I said.

"Mathew, we absolutely LOVE it here!! Jimmy and I were playfully chasing each other on the beach before you guys came!! We are seriously having a blast!! We should plan a vacation here every year from now on." I continued.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to do it. This is not all, but it is a hell of a long chapter. I should get a lot of reviews for this chapter. And one more thing: WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW CHAPTER 5 OF "A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME"? I updated that story on 5/1/07 and nobody has reviewed it. So, if someone will send a review, then I'm sure **Umi Sagara** and I would greatly appreciate it.)


	11. Jimmy's and Rachel's Honeymoon Part 2

(Alright, here's the 2nd part of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon in my hometown. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Rani07**, **Animefangirl2007** and **SnowCharms** for reviewing. Hopefully all of you readers will enjoy this chapter. There will be one more part after this... maybe. Alright now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had made Mathew real happy when I told him that Jimmy and I absolutely loved it in Hawaii.

"Doesn't that make you feel special, Mathew?" I asked him.

"Definitely," Mathew responded.

"So, you two ready to get some breakfast?" Serena asked us.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry," I said.

"Did anyone bring any money?" I asked the group.

Jimmy nodded his head.

"I left my wallet at the hotel room," He said to me.

"I brought some," Mathew spoke up.

"So did I," Serena said.

I had left my own wallet back at the hotel room, but both Jimmy's wallet and my wallet were safe from being stolen because I had taken along the card to the hotel room along in my beach bag.

"So, where were you guys gonna go?" Jimmy asked Mathew and Serena.

"Mathew said that there's a Denny's restaurant and an International House of Pancakes (or IHOP) restaurant nearby," Serena spoke up.

"Yep," Mathew said.

He was serious in his reasoning; when was he not?

"Let us change and we'll go to IHOP for breakfast," I said as I reached in my beach bag for my regular clothes.

My bathing suit was bone dry, even if me or Jimmy didn't go in the ocean; Jimmy's swimshorts was also bone dry because all we did was chase each other on the beach before Mathew and Serena had came in the rental car. Jimmy and I held hands while we went back to the bathrooms to change.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Since Jimmy and Rachel chased each other on the beach, would you do that to me if we were married and came here?" I asked Mathew.

"Oh, definitely," Mathew said to me.

"Why would I not? I'm a detective of my word."

I was glad that Rachel thought about taking me to Hawaii on her honeymoon. I had to make the most of this opportunity to get to know the place better. Rachel already knew Hawaii well, even though we were in the west. I was sure that there was the other side of the island that Mathew had yet to take us to, but since Rachel told Mathew that her and Jimmy were planning a vacation here in Hawaii every year from now on since she liked the place so much.

"Guys, we're back," I heard Rachel say.

Mathew and I took a look over our shoulders and noticed Jimmy and Rachel changed out of their swimsuits. Jimmy was in his green jacket, yellow T-shirt, and light blue jeans. Rachel was wearing her blue jacket, yellow T-shirt and her pink skirt.

"You guys ready?" Mathew asked them.

"Yep, I'm getting hungry," Rachel answered.

"Then let's go before she faints," Jimmy said.

"Very funny, Jimmy!" Rachel said to him, a little irriated.

"Come on, Rachel," Mathew said, trying to break up any fighting if there were any.

"Yeah, it was only a small joke," Jimmy said.

"But you know I love you."

Rachel smiled at him.

"I love you too, Jimmy," She said to him.

After a hug and a kiss on the lips between the two, Mathew took us to IHOP so we could get some breakfast. An hour later, we left the IHOP restaurant and got in the rental car and drove back to the hotel.

"I wonder how Harley and Katie are doing," Jimmy said when we got back in the room.

I looked at my watch and it was 8:15 a.m.; back home in Beika, the time was around 3 a.m. the next day. Jimmy was already getting on the phone and about to punch in the numbers to his house phone when Mathew and I stopped him.

"Don't dial them, Jimmy," I said.

"Remember," Mathew said.

"Hawaii's time zone is 19 hours behind."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I did some math in my head, counting the hours one by one. When I reached the 19th hour, it was around 3 a.m. Harley and Katie were most likely fast asleep, and now was not the time to call them.

"You guys are right," I said as I put down the receiver.

I had to wait about 4 or 5 hours later to call them to see how they were doing. I knew that both Harley and Katie would be pretty cranky about me calling them at 3 a.m.

"I know how concerned you are about Harley being called on a case, Jimmy," Mathew said to me.

"I'm sure you do," I said to him.

"If I were you, I'd try not to think about it; you haven't thought about it since you and Rachel chased each other on the beach today," Mathew reminded me.

"Mathew's right, Jimmy," Rachel said, agreeing with him.

"Let it go, and call them later -- about a few hours later because you don't wanna disturb them while they're resting -- not even myself."

I knew how right my wife was. I never called her while she was sound asleep in the middle of the night, even if I was in bed with her every single night during the 4 months and change that we were married.

"You're right, Rach," I said.

"Hey, guys," Mathew said to us.

"What if you were gone for a whole week and Harley never got called on a case?"

"That would be pretty weird," I responded.

"It sure would," Rachel agreed.

"You would've called him for nothing, but on the upside, he did have a good time with us and I think him filling in for you while you're out of town with us was still a mandatory thing for him to do courtesy of a phone call from you. Besides, we all know a murder case is never timely."

I had a perfectly good idea of how right Rachel was. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was 8:30 a.m. I turned to the girls and Mathew.

"So, guys, what'll it be?" I asked.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I could tell Jimmy wanted to have some more fun.

"What'll it be, guys?" Jimmy asked us again.

"Go to the pool, back to the beach, back out on the town again... what?"

Fun stuff wasn't one of the things that Jimmy had on his mind; normally, he had Holmes, the cases he was on, etc. on his mind.

"I think we'll hang out here for awhile and then we'll probably go down to the swimming pool," I said.

"We've been out on the town for the last couple of days, you know -- and stuff like that can wear you out big time; my feet are still a little bit sore from you and me chasing each other on the beach."

"She's right, Jimmy," Serena said to him.

I took off my flip-flops, lay on the bed and put up my feet.

"Can I massage your feet, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

Jimmy got his hands ready and began gently squeezing my feet. His foot massage felt so good!! That's when I noticed Serena grabbing her bathing suit and going to the bathroom to change.

"Serena, where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, since you guys are gonna rest here in the room, I'm gonna have Mathew take me down to the pool," Serena answered.

"Serena even told me that I could come back here," Mathew said to me.

"She said that once she goes down with me to the pool, she'll remember the way back."

When Mathew and Serena exited the hotel room, I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. I began flipping through channels to see what was on TV in America. In the meantime, Jimmy continued massaging my feet from the impacts I took from them hitting the sands of Waikiki Beach a numerous amount of times; Jimmy's feet wasn't as sore as my feet, but nonetheless, they were sore.

"Did you wanna join Serena later on, Jimmy?" I asked him.

"I was planning on when my feet are better."

"I suppose so," Jimmy said.

I could tell that he felt tired himself about getting up at 6:45 a.m. and chasing me on the beach at around 7:15 a.m. It was a lot fun, nonetheless. Around 5 minutes later, Mathew came back into the hotel room.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Pretty worn out from being out on the town for the last two days," Rachel responded.

"Yeah, Hawaii's night-life and day-life can wear you out easily," I responded.

"It sure does," Rachel said.

I could tell how worn out she felt from going out on the town, and chasing Jimmy on the beach before breakfast.

"So, are you guys familiar with the places I took you guys to?" I asked.

"Yeah, we pretty much know," Jimmy said to me.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel agreed.

I saw Rachel get out of bed and walking up to me. She gave me a gentle hug. I couldn't resist and hugged her back.

"Mathew, you have no idea how memorable you've made my honeymoon," Rachel said to me.

"Definitely," Jimmy agreed.

"Chasing Rachel on the beach was something that I'm definitely not going to forget about this trip here."

"Thanks, you guys," I said, feeling special inside.

"I was sure that you guys would like it here, but I didn't think you guys would like it THAT much here."

"Well, we do, and you can definitely see it in my attitude," Rachel said to me as she released her embrace.

I went over to one of the beds and did the same thing as Rachel.

"Is Serena already swimming in the pool?" Rachel asked me.

"Yep, when she jumped in, she said I could go back if I wanted to," I said.

Rachel looked at Jimmy.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"You wanna go to the pool?" I asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jimmy said.

"We were at the beach earlier, but we chased each other -- we didn't go in the water."

"I know," I said.

I turned to Mathew.

"Mathew, have the boxed jellyfish left the beach yet?" I asked him.

"Well, a big majority of them have been taken out, but I still think some are still roaming around in the water -- according to the morning news that is," Mathew said to me.

I believed what he said. We had gone to the beach two days in a row, but not in the water; yesterday was the closest we got to swimming in the ocean -- only to hear Mathew say that there was boxed jellyfish in the water. Today was just a precaution in case the jellyfish were still inside the water; instead, Jimmy and I wound up playfully chasing each other on the beach.

I shut off the TV and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a minute later wearing my same red bathing suit. Jimmy went into the bathroom after I came out and changed. He came out a minute later wearing his blue swimshorts. Mathew already was in his swimshorts when he took Serena down to the pool earlier. I looked at the radio clock and it was exactly 9 a.m. in Hawaii; back home, it was around 4 a.m. the next day.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go join Serena," Jimmy said.

I grabbed my beach bag and put the card to the hotel room inside it. I also put my change of clothes inside along with my sunscreen and sunglasses.

"Maybe after we finish swimming, we should go and get some lunch," I said to the boys while we got in the elevator and headed down to the pool.

"Rachel's right, you guys," Mathew said, agreeing with me.

"I'd have to say that we'd spend about a good three hours there and by the time we're done, it'll be around lunchtime."

I knew how right Mathew was. Everytime I went to either the beach, our swimming pool, or one of the community pools back home, I always spent a few hours there whether it was with Jimmy, Mathew, Serena, or by myself at home.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I was by myself in the pool; well, there were other men, women, and kids in the pool along with me, but I was the only one in a group of four that was here from another country.

_I wonder if Rachel and the others are going to come,_ I thought.

My thoughts were answered because when I looked to my right, I noticed Rachel, Jimmy and Mathew. I waved my hand to let them know where I was.

"Look, there's Serena," I heard Rachel say to the others.

I saw them walk carefully up to the pool's edge, while I swam up to the pool's edge so I could talk to them.

"How's the water, Serena?" Rachel asked me.

"Water's just fine, Rachel," I responded.

"It was a little chilly at first, but the sun came out and this sunshine has been non-stop since; the sun's been out for the last hour."

I playfully splashed them with some water.

"Come on in, you guys," I said.

"Coming," Rachel called as she got ready.

I watched as her and the guys left for the restrooms to change. They came back minutes later and came in the pool with me. We spent the next 4 hours swimming and playing around, splashing each other with water, and sunbathing when we finished. When we finished our sunbathing, we dried off, gathered our things together and headed back to the hotel room still in our swimwear.

"Oh, man, that swim felt so crisp," I said as I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

I came out wearing my blue sweater and lime green skirt.

"Yeah, it felt like back home in my own pool," Rachel said as she grabbed her clothes and changed.

She came out a minute later wearing her same clothes she wore after her chase with Jimmy on the beach. Mathew went in and changed out of his shorts. When we met up with Jimmy and Rachel on the beach after their chase before we got breakfast, he was in a dark red motocross T-shirt with the last name "Voss" on the back and a number 13 underneath the name.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

_Alright, now I can call Harley while we rest_, I thought to myself.

Right after we were all changed, we decided to hang out in the hotel room and rest from the swim we took at the pool. Mathew and the girls lay on the bed and just relaxed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was already past lunchtime; back home, it was already past 7 a.m. Harley and Katie should've gotten up by now. I got on the phone and finally called them up. After 2 rings, someone picked up the phone on the other line.

End of chapter.

(Okay, I'm leaving you with a question: Whom do you think answered the phone? Harley, or Katie? Leave your guesses, and the answer will be revealed at the start of the 3rd part of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon. I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh, and be sure to review "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". I only have one review and I sure hope that I get a hell of a lot more. I really worked hard to make this chapter, so leave a bunch of reviews and your impressions on this chapter; I could use a lot more reviews for this story from more various members and other DC fans. I should gain more DC fans' trust back with my 25 moments story and this one as well. Be sure to leave a bunch, okay? Now, another question: what was/were your favorite part or parts of this chapter? Okay, now that'll wrap this up. Take care and leave a bunch of reviews.)


	12. Jimmy's and Rachel's Honeymoon Part 3

(Alright, it's about time I update "Jimmy and Rachel Together". This will be the last part of their honeymoon, so expect a very lo-o-ong chapter. Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000**, **SnowCharms**, **The Time Traveler** and **motz1412** for reviewing. Please leave a bunch of reviews for this last part of the honeymoon. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the final part of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon.

Copyright 2007

(Katie's P.O.V.)

Back at Jimmy's and Rachel's home, I was up out of bed before Harley, who was still sound asleep. Just as I finished stretching my body, I heard the phone ring.

"Katie, could you get that?" Harley said in a sleepy voice and turning his body the other way.

"Sure," I said.

I picked up the receiver and put it to my ear after the phone rang for the second time.

"Hello, Jimmy Kudo's residence?" I said over the line.

"Hey, Katie," I heard a voice say.

It was Jimmy's voice on the other line.

"Oh, hi," I said.

"Did you just wake up?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yep, but I'm feeling good," I responded.

"How's Harley doing?" Jimmy asked.

"He's still asleep, Jimmy," I said.

Just as I said his name, I noticed Harley sitting up out of his sleeping position.

"Did he get called on a case?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep, last night at about 7:30 p.m.," I answered.

"Did he solve it?" Jimmy asked.

I looked at him to see if he did. Harley nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah, he solved it," I answered.

"What was the case?" Jimmy asked.

It seemed like all Jimmy was doing was asking questions over the phone. I didn't mind his questions. I looked over at Harley again for the 411 on his case.

"A woman murdered some guy as revenge for killing her father 22 years ago," Harley answered.

"You heard?" I asked Jimmy.

"Yep," Jimmy responded.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're doing just fine," Jimmy answered.

"All four of us just got back from the swimming pool."

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yep," Jimmy answered.

"That's where I was going to go before you called," I said.

Now that was ironic.

"Wow, how ironic," Jimmy said.

"Oh, hold on, Rachel wants to talk."

I waited on hold until Rachel came on the line.

"Hi, Katie," I heard Rachel greet.

"Hi, Rachel," I greeted back.

"Are you two doing okay back home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're doing just fine," I answered.

I looked over and Harley nodded his head up and down, then lay back in bed.

"Hey, Harley," I said.

"Do you wanna talk to Rachel?" I asked him.

I saw him sit up and hold out his hand to grab the phone. I handed the phone to him, grabbed my swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

"Hi, Rachel," I greeted.

"Hey, Harley," I heard Rachel greet back.

"How's everything going back home?" She asked me.

"Going good," I responded.

"Katie just left the room for the pool outside; I guess I'm going to join her in a little while."

I got out of bed and looked out the window to see if I could see the pool from there, and sure enough, I could. I could see Katie was already out there dressed in her yellow two-piece swimsuit. She was already applying sunscreen to her body.

"She's almost ready," I said.

"Should I hang up now so you can go join her?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wanna talk to you for a little bit," I answered.

"Okay," Rachel said.

Just after she said "okay", I looked outside the same window and saw Katie jumping into the pool.

"Oh, Katie just jumped in," I said to Rachel.

"I think she seems to like the pool a lot," Rachel assumed.

"Yeah, apparently," I agreed.

"Do you guys have one back home?" Rachel asked me.

"Yep, and she uses it almost everyday," I answered.

"Anytime I'm at home, I'm the one who normally uses it," Rachel told me.

"Every Monday and Thursday, when I come home from work, I change my clothes and just go for a 30-minute swim."

"Oh yeah?" I said, sounding surprised.

"Yep," Rachel said.

"I'm all about physical fitness, that's why I use the pool more than Jimmy."

"How come Jimmy doesn't normally use it?" I asked.

"He actually joins me while I'm out swimming for pleasure," Rachel said, correcting me.

"And that's normally on the weekends. Right after breakfast, I change and go in."

"No wonder you're all for physical fitness, Rachel," I said.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"So, is that all you wanted to say to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"All right then," Rachel said.

"See you guys soon."

"Alright, bye," I said and hung up.

"Bye," Rachel said and hung up as well.

Right after we both hung up, I grabbed my green and white swimshorts and changed into them in the bedroom. I went into the bathroom to grab a towel for myself. I saw Katie's sleepclothes scattered all over the bathroom floor. After grabbing a towel, I picked up her sleepclothes and left them in the bedroom. I was about to grab some sunscreen for myself, when I remembered that Katie had taken out a bottle of sunscreen when I looked out the window and saw her jump in the pool while I was on the phone with Rachel. If my memory served me right, I think she left it on one of the beach chairs outside. Before I left, I looked over at the bedside table and noticed the phone in the charger. I grabbed it and went outside to join Katie. When I got there, she was floating in the pool. I put down my towel and the cordless phone, applied some sunscreen to my body, and went over to the nearest pool edge where Katie swam to.

"About time," Katie said to me.

"What did you and Rachel talk about?"

"Uh, about how she's all for physical fitness and how often she swims in the pool," I answered.

"How often does Rachel swim in her pool?" Katie asked me.

"She said she swims in the pool right when she gets home from work on Mondays and Thursdays, and after breakfast on the weekends," I responded.

"Oh," Katie simply said.

"Come on in, Harley," She said to me, splashing me a little.

"Girl, you're in for it," I said as I jumped in.

In just a matter of seconds, Katie and I began having a playful water fight.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After hanging up the phone, I turned to the others.

"I guess you heard that Harley finally got called on a case by Inspector Meguire," I said.

"Yep," Mathew said.

"Yeah," Serena answered.

"Katie gave me the 411 on his case," Jimmy added, finishing for me.

"Mathew, can you take us out on the town again?" I requested.

"There's gotta be some other places on the town that you haven't showed us yet."

"Sure, whatever you want," Mathew said.

The four of us left the hotel room and Mathew took us out on the town again. This time, he showed us a place known as the Waikiki Shell.

"What's so special about here, Mathew?" I asked.

"I actually came here with my mother and my sister to see a music concert with the music band, UB-40. This was back in August '04, and my mother and I had some funny coincidences: I had to go to the bathroom sometime during the concert, and when I came out of the restroom, I heard one of my favorite UB-40 songs, and when my mother went to the restroom, and she came out, she heard one of _her_ favorite UB-40 songs," Mathew explained.

"Wow," Serena said, looking impressed.

"How long has this place been around?" Jimmy asked him.

"Before my time -- I think it was finished around the 70s or so," Mathew answered.

"There's a local show on TV in this state only, that shows an unfinished version of the Waikiki Shell."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called 'Hawaii Five-O'," Mathew answered.

"It takes place around the 1970s, right here in Hawaii; it's basically a crime-fighting show with the late Jack Lord starring as Steve McGarrett, working for the local police squad; it's really entertaining, and sometimes brings back memories if you were born here before the 70s."

"I see," Jimmy said to him.

"Me as well," I agreed.

While Mathew showed us around more of Hawaii's surroundings, I happened to have noticed a park known as "Don Ho Park".

"Is this park really called 'Don Ho Park'?" I asked Mathew.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

"It's named for the late local singer, Don Ho. He died a couple of years ago after fighting a disease. He's been entertaining the Hawaiian Community since around the 1960s before his unfortunate death. His appearance was very national; a lot of people from various U.S. States came here just to attend his funeral."

After hearing Mathew's reason to why the park was called that, I looked at my watch and it was 1:08 p.m.; back home, it was 8:08 a.m. I looked at the others.

"Well, this has been a memorable tour that Mathew's taken us on," I said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Should we go back to the hotel now?" I asked the group.

"Well, I did show you pretty much everything close by," Mathew said to us.

"Except for one thing, but I don't know if you guys would want to go there."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"The Honolulu Zoo," Mathew answered.

"Uh, yeah, you're right," Rachel said.

"I think if I brought the others along -- Amy, Mitch, and George, maybe they'd want to see it."

"You're probably right," Mathew said.

"Anyone up for trying the beach again?" I asked the others.

"Sure, let's give it another try," Jimmy said.

"First of all, is there any place else where you'd like to show us, Mathew?" Rachel asked.

"No, not that I know of," Mathew answered.

So, with nothing left for Mathew to show us, the four of us decided to head back to the hotel room and get our swimsuits yet again.

"I wonder what Harley and Katie are up to now?" Jimmy said while we drove back to the beach in the rental car.

"I'm sure they're fine, Jimmy," Rachel said to him.

This time, I drove to the beach in the rental car.

"Well, here we are at the beach again," Rachel said.

"Say, Mathew," I said to Mathew.

"Are the boxed jellyfish gone?" I asked.

"I'd like to think so," Mathew answered.

When we got out of the rental car, the four of us found a good spot on the beach, laid out our stuff, and sat down on our towels. I lay down on my towel and sunbathed in the very hot sun. I looked over and saw Rachel doing the same thing. Mathew and Jimmy did the same thing as us. Mathew lay in between me and Rachel, while Jimmy was on Rachel's other side. Mathew looked at me and we kissed each other on the lips. Mathew and I looked at Rachel and Jimmy and they kissed each other on the lips as well.

"Guys," Mathew said to us.

"I didn't see some sort of sign that said that the jellyfish were inside, so I think it's okay for you to go in if you guys want to."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what Mathew said! We finally had a chance to go swim in one of Hawaii's waters.

"I guess I'm gonna go check it out," I said, standing up.

"Be careful, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," I said.

Jimmy, Serena and Mathew watched as I headed to the ocean to check out if there were any boxed jellyfish. I didn't go deep into the water -- I went in until the water level covered my ankles only. I looked to my left and right and noticed a lot of young kids swimming with their parents. They were taking their chances and not going too deep into the ocean. I went deeper and deeper into the water and didn't see any. I stopped when the water level reached my knees.

"It's fine, guys, I don't see any," I called out to the others.

The rest of them went up to where I was.

"Are you sure, Rach?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't see any," I answered.

"It's not a matter of 'seeing' them, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Sometimes they can pop up out of nowhere... unseen and sting an unsuspecting victim -- that being the person."

Just like with Serena and Jimmy, I didn't want to come here and swim, only to get stung by one of the boxed jellyfish; Mathew didn't want to see Serena, Jimmy, and especially me get stung either.

"Come on, guys," I said to them.

I knew that jellyfish were very small creatures -- even smaller than a guppy. I had to take my chances. I thought that the boxed jellyfish had to be deep in the ocean.

"Yeah, now that I think about it," Mathew started to say.

"I think the boxed jellyfish must be even deeper in the ocean than where we are right now; it's not like they're going to take us deep into the ocean -- the only thing they _can_ do is sting you."

Mathew was right about that for sure.

"He's right, you guys," I said to the group.

"Besides, some people are swimming in the water as well."

Jimmy and Serena believed what Mathew and I told them. Just as I finished my sentence, I heard a wave crash onto the shore. In fact, before it crashed on the shore, I could actually feel some of the water crash into my rear.

"Oohh," I said, jumping a little.

"What happened?" Serena asked me.

"Part of a wave crashed into my butt," I responded.

Jimmy and Serena laughed a little.

"It's not that funny you know," I said, sounding irritated.

"We don't think it's that funny, Rach," Jimmy said to me.

"Just a little bit."

(Katie's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, back in Beika, Harley and I had finished our playful water fight and had gone inside to eat some breakfast. We both dried off before we went inside. Harley was still in his swimshorts, and I was still in my two-piece swimsuit. I cooked some bacon and eggs, using two of Rachel's eggs, and some bacon I found in the refrigerator. We were sitting at the table, sitting on our towels so we wouldn't get the chair cushions wet from our rears.

"Harley, if we had known that Jimmy and Rachel were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, would you wanna go with them so _we_ could see what it's like there?" I asked Harley.

"I suppose, Katie," Harley said as he took another bite of the eggs I made.

"I'm sure they're having a lot of fun right now."

"You're right about that," I said as I ate a piece of bacon.

"And we're having a lot of fun here at Jimmy's and Rachel's house," Harley added.

"Well, me filling in for him, I thought I might wait by the phone everyday, but since they have a pool here, you and I have been having a lot of fun goofing off and swimming in there."

"Plus you got called on a case for the first time here in the East in place of Jimmy while him and Rachel are out of town," I inquired.

"Yeah, for sure," Harley agreed.

In the meanwhile, I had finished my breakfast and put one of Rachel's plates in the sink. Minutes later, Harley finished his breakfast and put the other one of Rachel's plates in the sink. I turned on the water from the kitchen sink and began to wash the dishes and the forks we used to pick up the eggs. Harley, for that matter, had gone back outside to the pool. Right after I washed the last plate and put it on the dish rack to dry, I went back outside to join him.

"Just gonna sunbathe for awhile and then go back in," Harley said to me as he kicked back and sat in one of the beach chairs.

"Maybe I will, too," I said as I kicked back in the other beach chair.

For the next 10 minutes or so, both Harley and I kicked back and relaxed in the hot sun. Our beach towels were draped over the back rest of both of the beach chairs, while the cordless phone I saw Harley bring out was on a small table. While we sunbathed, we heard the phone ring again.

"I'll answer it," I said.

Harley continued sunbathing while I answered the phone.

"Hello, Jimmy Kudo's residence?" I said over the line.

"No, I'm sorry, they're both out of town and won't be back until Tuesday. Can I take a message... No? You'll call back another day? Okay, bye." I said and hung up.

Right after that, I went to the front yard to see if the mail had come. There was mail inside. I grabbed it and left it inside; I had to do that every single day until Rachel and Jimmy came back. Then, I rejoined Harley and continued sunbathing by the pool.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

"Who was it, Katie?" I asked, while basking in the burning sun.

"Somebody for both Rachel and/or Jimmy," Katie answered.

"Didn't want to take a message; guy said he'd call when they're back in town."

I saw Katie stand up on her feet again. I saw her casually walk to one of the pool's edges and jump back into the water.

"That food digested yet, Katie?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Katie responded.

I knew that once you finished eating something, you should wait at least 10 minutes before doing a physical activity like swimming. If you don't, then there's a possibility that you might drown. I believed what Katie told me and stayed in the beach chair.

"Come on in, Harley!" Katie called, splashing my feet with some water.

"Coming," I said as I stood up.

Just as I was ready to run and jump in, the phone rang again. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Kudo residence?" I said over the line.

There was nothing but silence.

"Hello?" I said again.

Right after that, I heard a sound effect of a phone hanging up, and then constant beeping.

"Ugh," I groaned, a little annoyed.

"Nobody there?" Katie asked me.

"Yep," I responded.

"I know, it's real annoying," Katie said.

"Still want me to come in?" I asked.

"You betcha," Katie responded.

I ran and jumped into the water, splashing Katie a little. Just like earlier, we began to play around with each other -- but without the playful water fight we had before breakfast.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, the four of us had just got out of the water. Fortunately, none of us were stung by a jellyfish or anything. I noticed that both of the girls were soaked from head to toe, as were Mathew and I.

"Oh man, that was so much fun -- now we've got our beach swimming time taken care of," Rachel said to us as she dried off.

"No kidding, Rach," I said, agreeing with her.

"I'm looking forward to a good rest when we get back to the room," Serena said, who looked pretty exhausted.

I watched as Serena and Mathew grabbed their things and went back to the rental car.

"Rachel, wanna chase each other for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure," Rachel said to me.

I began to run away from her and she began to chase after me.

"Looks like you guys want to have a little more chasing fun," Mathew assumed.

Both Rachel and I stopped where we were.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Don't worry, we don't mind waiting, right Serena?" Mathew said.

"Yeah, I can get started on that rest right now," Serena replied to his question.

Right after that, Rachel and I chased each other again on the beach. Fortunately, we didn't bump into other people walking by. We giggled and giggled while we chased each other on the beach.

"I'm gonna get you, Rachel," I called to my tropical-dressed wife.

"I don't know about that," I heard Rachel say to me.

"Jimmy, you only caught me because I slowed down to let you."

"You don't gotta worry about something like that anymore, because I'm still gonna catch you," I called to her.

We continued giggling and giggling while we chased each other on the beach for the 2nd time.

(End Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Just seeing that reminds me of an episode of 'Hawaii Five-O' with a guy and a girl on a different beach," I said to Serena.

"Jimmy and Rachel chasing each other on the beach?" Serena asked me.

"Yep," I answered.

"But there was only one thing that was different."

"What's that?" Serena asked me.

"Here, Jimmy and Rachel are wearing bathing suits; in the episode of 'Hawaii Five-O', the guy and girl weren't wearing bathing suits -- the girl was half-naked and the guy was in his boxers," I answered.

"Really?" Serena asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"If I ever chase you, I'm not gonna be half-naked like how that lady was in the episode," Serena said to me.

"Good, I don't wanna see you like that, unless we were doing it," I replied to Serena's comment.

I could tell Serena was relieved when I told her that.

"Okay, guys," Rachel said to us.

I noticed that her and Jimmy were sweating.

"Boy, you two must have done a lot of running," Serena said.

"Yep," Jimmy said, breathing.

"Rachel's pretty tough to catch since she's all physical fitness -- but I finally got her."

"Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"Jimmy and I are loving it more and more here -- I'll never forget this honeymoon."

Right afterwards, Rachel grabbed her beach bag and the four of us went back to the rental car. Just like when we were coming here when Serena drove to the beach, she also drove back to the hotel as well. Rachel had planned on driving back, but time, Serena drove back because I could tell that both Jimmy and her were exhausted from all the running they did when they chased each other on the beach.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

When we reached the hotel, I parked the rental car, and the four of us got out. We all went up to the hotel room, and I saw Jimmy and Rachel immediately go to the bathroom to take care of their showers while Mathew and I waited for them to come out.

"Do you think a couple chasing each other on a beach is romantic, Mathew?" I asked.

"I do."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cute myself," Mathew answered.

About 10 minutes later, both Jimmy and Rachel appeared and let us know that the bathroom was open. Jimmy was in his green jacket, long blue pants, and yellow T-shirt; Rachel was in her blue tanktop and aqua blue shorts. I went in the bathroom ahead of Mathew so I could get my shower over with. Right when I was finished, I came out wearing my blue sweater and lime green skirt. I let Mathew know when I was finished and he went in to take care of his shower. He came out wearing another one of his motocross shirts, but with a different last name and number on the back. On the back had the last name "Hahn" and a number 52 underneath.

For the next few days, the four of us continued to go out to the beach, go down to the hotel's swimming pool, and eat out at some fancy restaurants almost every single night. The only night we didn't eat out was Sunday when Rachel suggested room service for just one night. Everybody agreed, including Mathew. Of course, when we went to the beach, every single day, Jimmy and Rachel would wake up early and go do their chasing. Jimmy, Rachel and I had a lot of fun in Hawaii with Mathew being our tour guide.

(**fast forward to final day**)

It was the final day of our stay in Hawaii. Mathew had spent some time with his family and friends once Jimmy, Rachel and I were fully acquainted with the surroundings.

"So, what should we do for our final day in Hawaii?" Rachel asked us.

We were all in the hotel room for the last time. We had to be at the airport by 6 p.m. -- according to Mathew; we had one last day of enjoying the day-life in Hawaii.

"I'm gonna miss this place," I said, a little sad.

"Me too," Rachel said, a little dejected herself.

"Well, look on the bright side, ladies," Jimmy said to me and Rachel.

"We _are_ coming back next year, right Rachel?"

"I suppose you're right, Jimmy," Rachel said to him.

"At least you guys loved it here," Mathew said to Jimmy and Rachel.

"You couldn't have been more right, Mathew," Rachel said to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't wait to show these pictures to Dad when I come home and develop them."

Rachel was looking at her digital camera and smiling.

"I wonder what Dad's going to say when I show him the pictures," Rachel said, looking excited to return home to Beika.

"I'll betcha 20 bucks he's gonna be _so_ jealous when he sees those," I said to Rachel.

"You really think so, Serena?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"He's probably going to be thinking, 'dammit, why didn't _I_ think of that when I was married to your mother?'"

"He's never heard of this place," Jimmy said to me.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Well," I said to the group.

"Should we go down to the swimming pool one last time?" I asked.

"I suppose we should," Jimmy said.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was only 2:30 p.m.; back home, it was around 9:30 a.m. The four of us had 3 1/2 hours left before we had to leave for the airport, but we had to check out and leave the hotel by 4:30 p.m. The four of us changed into our bathing suits and went down to the pool one last time.

For the next half-hour, we played around, splashed each other, and sunbathed on the beach chairs. I looked at my watch and it was 3:00 p.m.

"Oh, getting close to checkout time," I said to the others.

"We better hurry up, grab a shower, return the rental car and get to the airport a.s.a.p."

The four of us left back for the room and took four quick showers -- one for each of us. After our showers, I ended up wearing my orange tanktop with a white line down the middle and white shorts; Serena was wearing her long dark green dress; Jimmy was in his normal outfit when he was on his cases; Mathew was in another one of his motocross shirts, but with the last name "Tedesco" on the back, and a number 9 underneath, and also wearing red pants. When we exited the room, we returned the card to the front desk, and got into the rental car. Jimmy drove back to the airport while I got on my cell phone and called up Harley and Katie to tell them they had to get to the airport pretty soon -- at about lunchtime back home. While Jimmy was driving, I took one last look at the hotel we stayed at for one whole week.

After arriving at the airport, we put our luggage in and ran to the nearest gate to the plane with the non-stop flight to Tokyo. 30 minutes later, we heard a voice over the P.A. system that the flight to Tokyo was leaving soon. As we boarded the plane, I took one last look at the airport we were in.

_So long, Hawaii_, I thought to myself.

_We'll be back next year -- same time._

My thoughts were correct -- I remembered telling Mathew that Jimmy and I planned on having a vacation to Hawaii every year from now on, which made him feel special. That also reminded me about something. When we sat in our seats on the plane, I leaned in to whisper something in Jimmy's ear.

"Jimmy," I whispered in his ear.

"One of these days, we need to do something to Mathew to thank him for the memorable trip we had to Hawaii."

"Exactly," Jimmy whispered in my ear.

"That thought was in my head as well."

After a few minutes had passed, the plane started up, and eventually, we were high in the sky again. This time, the flight back to Tokyo was going to be for 11 hours and 2 minutes, instead of an even 13 hours like how the arriving flight was from Beika to Hawaii.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

After receiving the phone call from Rachel to come to the airport to pick them up around lunchtime, Katie and I changed out of our swimwear, packed up our things in our suitcases, and loaded them into Rachel's van. For the whole time they were gone, I had been called on to 4 cases, and solved all 4 of them. I was wearing my green shirt, white baseball cap, and long pants. Katie was wearing a yellow tanktop, and a flowery skirt.

"I'm gonna miss this house, Harley," Katie said to me.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

I started up Rachel's van and began driving to the airport to pick them up.

"Boy, we sure had a lot of fun there, didn't we?" I said to Katie.

"Yeah," Katie said to me.

"That water fight we had in the pool, the private pool party with Jimmy and Rachel before they left, we even did a little moment together."

(**Flashback -- Last Friday**)

Katie and I had just came in from another cool and refreshing swim outside. Katie needed something to drink, and so did I. We both grabbed a couple of bottles of water, and took sips from them occasionally.

"Hey, Harley," Katie said to me.

We began to hug each other. I worked my fingers underneath Katie's swimsuit top and was able to untie it with ease. We still hugged each other, despite the fact that Katie was _almost_ naked. I eyed her swimsuit bottom.

"You want me to lose it?" Katie asked me.

"Up to you," I said to her.

She kept her swimsuit bottom on and we continued to hug each other. After that, she put her swimsuit top back on, and we went back out to the pool together.

(**End of Flashback**)

When we arrived at the airport, I parked Rachel's van in the parking lot and went inside to greet the foursome when they got off of their plane. We waited in the waiting room for the plane to come.

"Man, I wish we could've got to go with them," Katie said to me.

"Sometimes I wish the same thing," I said to her.

40 minutes later, the plane had arrived. We waited for our four friends to come out. They were the 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th ones to get off the plane.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel greeted.

The rest of us had a group hug together.

"So, Harley," Jimmy said to me.

"How was it?"

"Hanging at your place was a blast," I responded.

"How many cases did you get called on?" Jimmy asked me.

"Four," I responded.

"Did you solve them all?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep," I responded with no hesitation.

"What did you guys do?" Rachel asked us.

"Well, we basically swam while Harley waited for Inspector Meguire to call him on a case," Katie responded.

Me and her kept our moment secret from them.

"Boy, we sure hope we'll get to come to your place again soon," Katie said to them.

"You two certainly will," Rachel said to us.

The six of us walked out of the hotel and we led them to Rachel's van.

"Do you mind dropping us off in the West?" Katie asked them.

"Actually," Jimmy responded.

After we got in, I could overhear Rachel say something to Jimmy.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Oh, Jimmy," I said to my husband.

"Maybe we should do something to thank Harley for filling in for you while you were gone."

"Yeah, you're right," Jimmy said.

"Harley... Katie," I said to them.

"We're actually going to treat you guys and Mathew out to dinner later tonight as our thanks."

"Harley, you for filling in for me while we were out of town," Jimmy added.

"Katie, you for taking care of the calls while Harley was gone -- and getting our mail for us, and Mathew for being our tour guide when we arrived in Hawaii," I finished.

I was the one who was driving. With all that said and done, the six of us drove back to our house.

"Thanks, you two," Harley said, sounding very grateful.

"Yeah, thanks," Katie added, also sounding very grateful.

"You don't need to for me," Mathew said to us.

"Just seeing you guys enjoy it in Hawaii is all the thanks I need."

"Mathew, I feel like you should come out to dinner with us," I said to Mathew.

"Yeah," Serena added.

"I'm gonna go -- that is, if you'll let me, Rachel."

"Of course, Serena," I said to my first best friend.

After about a 25 minute drive, the six of us finally reached our house. I parked my van, and Jimmy, Serena, Mathew and I got out our suitcases from the back first. Harley and Katie grabbed their suitcases and we all went inside of the house. When we got in, I noticed that not one thing in our house was broken. Right after that, I began to yawn.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"You tired from the plane ride, Rachel?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down for a little while," Rachel said as she went upstairs.

"Count me in," I said as I yawned too.

I went upstairs with Rachel and we lay down in our bedroom on our own bed; the beds at the hotel in Hawaii were good, but nothing beat being in my own bed with Rachel. While I lay down, I leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek. I felt her do the same thing.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Rachel whispered to me.

I put my hand on her waist, and underneath her shorts.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Mm-mm," Rachel said, nodding her head.

"Don't you know we have company over?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but we could still do it," I said.

Rachel nodded her head left and right.

"Alright," I said.

I wasn't disappointed at all. To make up for it, I held Rachel close to my body. We gazed into each other's eyes and began to repeatedly kiss each other on the lips.

"I thought you were tired," Rachel said to me.

"Sure, but we can still have a little romance together," I said to my beautiful wife.

Rachel smiled at me and I smiled back at her. We hugged each other tightly and nursed each other to sleep.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

While Rachel and Jimmy were having their nap from the long plane ride, Mathew and I on the other hand, didn't really feel all that tired, even after traveling 13 hours to Hawaii, and just over 11 hours back here to Beika.

"So, what do you guys wanna do while they're napping?" I asked the others.

"How about the pool, Serena?" Katie suggested.

"We went swimming before we checked out of the hotel, but sure, why not," I said.

"You did?" Katie asked.

"Yep," I responded.

I changed into my swimsuit anyway; Katie and Harley did, too, but not Mathew.

"Why aren't you gonna swim, Mathew?" Katie asked him.

"I wanna rest up until tonight," Mathew responded.

A couple of hours later, I saw Jimmy, Mathew, and Rachel come out dressed in their swimsuits as well.

"I thought you wanted to rest up until tonight," I said to Mathew.

"Yeah, but since Jimmy and Rachel were going out to swim, I thought I might come as well," Mathew responded.

Later that night, we showered, changed, and Jimmy drove to a good restaurant to eat out as thanks to Harley, Katie and Mathew.

"Harley, I just wanted to tell you and Katie how grateful me and Rachel are for you two taking care of all the phone calls and you for taking care of any possible cases, Harley," Jimmy said to the other couple.

"Anytime, Kudo," Harley said back to Jimmy.

"And thanks for getting the mail, you two," Rachel added.

"And to you, Mathew for being a great tour guide, and making our first honeymoon so unforgettable."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"So, you guys had a blast there?" Katie asked us.

"Yep," I responded.

"I even told Mathew that Jimmy and I were going to plan a vacation to Hawaii every year around the summertime from now on."

"You have no idea how special that makes me feel," Mathew said to them.

I saw Harley and Katie looking at each other with excitement.

"That's great," Harley said to us.

"For sure," Katie agreed.

"Now we can come here and hang out at your place every year instead of on special occasions."

"I get the feeling that this is mostly about my pool, Katie," I said with a smug look on my face.

"You could say that," Katie responded.

End of chapter.

(Wow, what a lo-o-ng chapter, like I promised you. I sure hope you guys will review this great 3-part section of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon. It took me three chapters to do this, so leave a lot of reviews. I added a lot of fluff in the story between Jimmy and Rachel, and Harley and Katie. I hope you readers appreciate that. So, leave a lot of reviews, and I will tell you this right now: the next chapter will be another day of fun. Now, hit "go" down below and type in your thoughts.)


	13. Day 2 of Marriage

(Alright, here's day number 2 of fun for Jimmy and Rachel's marriage. Their honeymoon is finished, so the rest of these days will be days of fun. Before I start, how many days of fun would you readers like to see -- 3, 5, or 7? I've finished day one already, so I'm thinking of doing a few more, but I was wondering if you readers would like to see a total of three days of fun, five days of fun, or a whole week of fun. Okay, that's over with. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Mew Ichi**, **Animefangirl2007**, **Umi Sagara** and **SnowCharms** for reviewing. Now, all you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy day number 2 of fun of their marriage.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

2 weeks had passed since my honeymoon in Hawaii. Today was a beautiful Monday afternoon, and I had just arrived home from work and had just parked my car in the garage. I got out and stretched my body. I was wearing my red jacket, yellow t-shirt and a blue skirt. I went through my things in my purse and found the house key. Before I inserted the key in the hole, I noticed a note taped to the door. I pulled it off the door and read it. The note was from Jimmy. It read:

_Rachel,_

_I got called on another case. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Since today's Monday, I have a strange feeling that by the time I come home, you're going to be doing your usual 30-minute swim in the pool outside unless the weather doesn't cooperate. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm on another case, and not to worry about me. I'll be just fine._

_Love,_

_Jimmy_

I hoped he was right. I inserted the key in the hole and unlocked the door. I opened the door and walked inside. I sat on the floor and untied my shoelaces. I removed my shoes and yellow knee-length socks, leaving myself barefoot.

"What is today... Monday," I said to myself as I walked up to the bedroom.

"Monday is one of my swim days, Thursday and the weekends being the others."

I put my house key back in my purse and put it down on the bed. I went to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out my one-piece blue bathing suit. I laid out my bathing suit on the bed. I removed my jacket and put it on the bed. I took off my yellow t-shirt, revealing my white satin bra. After removing the rest of my clothes, I put on my bathing suit and left the room.

"Man, I remember Dad's reaction when I showed him the pictures I took on my honeymoon," I said to myself as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

(**Flashback -- Last Week Sunday**)

"Hey, Dad," I said as I arrived at Dad's agency.

"Hey, Rachel, where have you been for the last week?" Dad asked me.

"This is where I've been," I said as I showed Dad the pictures I took of my honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Where is this?" Dad asked me.

"In Mathew's hometown of Hawaii," I answered.

"WHHHAAATT!!" Dad screamed in shock.

"You went to Hawaii for your honeymoon?!"

"Y-Yeah, I did and we had a blast there," I responded.

"Why didn't I think of going there when I was married to your mother?" Dad asked himself, disgusted.

"You know what?" I said to Dad.

"Serena told me that you were going to think exactly that when I showed these to you."

(**End Flashback**)

Man, that was a funny moment that time. I thought about that as I walked outside to the pool. When I reached outside, I took off my watch and placed it on the table. Outside, I had a small countdown clock set to thirty minutes so I could let myself know when 30 minutes had passed instead of going for a swim and coming out after a certain amount of time; my watch alarm was not loud enough for me to hear it. Going for shorter than a thirty minute swim happened the first time Jimmy called in the person to have my pool installed: I had decided to go for a thirty minute swim; instead, I ended up going for about _twenty_ minutes only.

The sound it made when the countdown started was a simple "ding" like a bell. That was my signal to dive in and swim as many laps as I could until the thirty minutes were up. When the countdown was done, two "dings" would sound. I walked to the furthest left side of the pool, and stopped until a part of both of my big toes were visible in the water reflection. It normally took me about 15 seconds to get to that edge of the pool. I had set my countdown clock to start one minute after I turned it on by a remote control that I kept hidden away from Harley and Katie so they could swim as much they wanted while Jimmy and I were in Hawaii.

Before I got ready for one of my two weekly swims, I put on a pair of swim goggles; I always put on a pair of swim goggles everytime I went out to the pool for my weekly swims. I got into a diving postion. When I heard the "ding", I dove into the pool with a small splash. I began to swim back and forth from the deep end to the shallow end and back as many times as I could. Normally, it took me about 2 1/2 minutes to swim from the deep end to the shallow end and back.

I put in as many laps as I could, but I didn't push myself to a limit where I would burn myself out. Normally, I would do around 15 to 17 laps. I was all about physical fitness, but all people who are all physical fitness do have their limits, and I'm one of those people; I only did it when I got the chances; Dad wasn't all physical fitness like me -- but when a murder case occurred, that's when he would run without thinking about how pooped he was.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Thanks, Meguire," I said as I got out of Inspector Meguire's police car after one of his men dropped me off.

"You're welcome," Meguire said to me.

"Another job well done, too, Kudo, and tell Rachel I said 'hi'."

"I will," I said as I closed the door.

After Meguire's police car pulled out of our driveway and left for the local station, I walked into our house. I noticed Rachel's shoes on the floor. I went up to the bedroom and saw her purse and clothes on the bed.

_She's outside doing her swim,_ I thought.

Rachel had told me her schedule for what she does after work each day: a 30-minute swim each Monday and Thursday, a 60-minute workout at the local dojo every Tuesday and Friday, and shopping after work each Wednesday. I went outside to the pool to see if she was there, and sure enough, she was. The moment I stepped out, I heard her countdown clock she bought go off.

"Hey, sweetie," Rachel said as she swam to the pool's edge.

"Just finished your swim, Rach?" I asked.

"Yep," Rachel simply responded.

"Why don't you change and come in?"

"Okay," I said.

Just as I said that, I saw Rachel climb out, sopping wet.

"You calling Serena and Mathew over?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Rachel answered as she grabbed her towel.

I noticed her in her blue swimsuit.

"I'm gonna call them and ask if they wanna come while you go and get changed," Rachel told me.

"Now go change to your shorts."

She shooed me away up to our room so I could change while she called them. This was our quality time together -- as long as we were doing something together, it was considered quality time together; Rachel and I sometimes did our quality time by the pool, but mostly inside the house.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

While Jimmy was changing to his swimshorts, I got on the phone and dialed Serena's number. Both Mathew and her were newlyweds since they got married the day after we came back from Hawaii. Mathew had moved out of the apartment complex across the street from Dad's agency and in with one of Serena's family's newest built villas, which was Serena's and Mathew's official home. I paid them a visit before, and it was twice the size of our house. It had the same things inside, and a swimming pool outside as well; I had planned on coming over for dinner on weekends, and a visit for pleasure on the weekends as well.

Just like when I offered Serena to be the bridesmaid at our wedding, she offered me to be the bridesmaid and Mathew offered Jimmy to be the best man at their wedding.

"Hello?" I heard Mathew say after the 2nd ring.

"Hey, Mathew, it's me," I said over the line.

"Oh, what's up, Rachel?" Mathew said, looking happy.

"Do you and Serena wanna come over for a swim?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," Mathew said.

"Hold on, let me check with Serena."

I heard a minute of silence over the line.

"Yep, she wants to come, too," Mathew finally said.

"Be at our house as soon as you guys can," I said to him.

"Alright, bye," Mathew said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

Just as I put down the receiver, I saw Jimmy come downstairs dressed in his blue swimshorts.

"They coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they're on their way now," I said.

Jimmy and I went hand-in-hand back out to the pool. When we got outside, we hugged each other.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"I love you so much, Jimmy," Rachel whispered to me.

"I love you too, Rachel," I whispered back to her.

Rachel's swimsuit was still a little wet while we hugged each other, but it didn't matter, I was going to get wet anyway. During the hug, she lay her head on my chest and I began to rub her back.

"You wanna go in now?" I asked my wife.

"Wait until Mathew and Serena arrive," Rachel said, nodding her head.

I walked over to one of the pool's edges.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

I began to sit down with my legs dangling in the pool. Rachel walked up behind me.

"Is this what you were going to do?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna go in right away right after what you told me." I responded.

"Oh," Rachel said, feeling a little embarrassed.

She lay her head on my shoulder and we began to play with each other a little bit. I hugged her shoulder, and she hugged me back... and occasionally, we danced with and tickled each other. We loved each other a lot, and I knew that Rachel getting a divorce was not even going to happen -- how could it... especially after I told her I was Conan? 10 minutes later, we both heard the doorbell ring. Rachel got out, dried her legs with her towel and went to answer the door.

End of chapter.

(Alright, I debated on whether I should stop here or not, and I thought I should. Just like with the 2nd part of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon, I'm leaving you with a question: whom do you think was at the door? Me and Serena, or Amy, Mitch, and George? Also, remember what I asked you readers before I started this chapter -- how many days of fun would you like to see? 3, 5, or 7? The first one is done and it will count as a finished day of fun. Alright, over and out, and remember to hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts you have. So long.)


	14. Day 2 of Marriage Continued

(Okay, I think it's about time I updated "Jimmy and Rachel Together". This is day 2, continued. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **SnowCharms** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Hopefully I'll get the answer to the question I will post at the end of the last chapter from all of you reviewers. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I went to answer the front door after hearing the doorbell ring. I still wore my blue bathing suit as I opened up the front door. When I looked outside to see who was at the door, it turned out to be Amy, Mitch and George.

"Oh, hey, guys," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hi, Rachel," All three of them said at once.

The kids never really called me or Serena "aunty", or call Jimmy "uncle" since they were used to calling me and Jimmy by our names for the last two years and change. I let them in and closed the door.

"So, what brings you three here?" I asked.

Amy held out her bathing suit while Mitch and George held out their swimshorts.

"Oh, swim here again?" I asked.

"Can we?" They asked me.

"Well... I was planning a pool party and Serena and Mathew were supposed to come, but you guys are more than welcome to join if you want to," I responded.

"Thanks, Rachel," Amy said to me.

"No problem," I said back to Amy.

While the three of them went up to the bathroom to change, I heard the doorbell ring once again.

"Oh, that must be Serena and Mathew," I said as I went back to the front door.

I opened the door a second time and found out that I was right this time -- Mathew and Serena were at the door.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it," I said as I let them in.

"Thanks for having us over, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, even if we have a pool of our own," Serena added.

Right after that I noticed the kids had finished changing and they were already in their swimwear and ready to go out to the pool.

"Sorry, the kids made it here before you two," I said to them.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"That's okay... the more the merrier, right, Serena?" Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I responded.

"Is Jimmy waiting outside," Mathew asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel simply responded.

"But I sure hope he's not swimming already."

"I guess we'll go change and meet you outside," I said as I took Mathew up to the bathroom.

"Okay," Rachel said as she went back outside to join the others.

Being the gentleman he was, Mathew let me change first. I gave him a kiss before I changed into my swimsuit. I came out a few minutes later wearing it. The swimsuit I was wearing was my orange two-piece with only the right-side strap on my shoulder tied to a silver ring, which was obviously, my top; my swimsuit bottom was just a regular orange color. When I came out, I had my matching orange headband on my head. After Mathew changed, he came out wearing his usual blue and black swimshorts.

"Should we get out there?" I asked Mathew as I looked at him.

"Wait a sec," Mathew said to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

He remained silent. Mathew put his fingers to my headband and took it off. He left it with my other things, which I put on the couch before we went up to change.

"Leave your headband off, Serena," Mathew said to me.

"You don't want me to get it wet, do you?" I asked him with a smug look on my face.

"No," Mathew responded.

"I just think you look a little cuter with it off."

I was surprised by Mathew's answer. I smiled ear to ear at him.

"Do you really think so?" I asked him.

"Sure, why would I not, Serena?" Mathew asked me.

"Hey, you lovebirds," We heard Rachel say to us.

"Come on out... we're waiting."

"Coming, Rachel," I said.

Before we joined the others, I whispered something into Mathew's ear.

"You just earned a night with me because of that compliment, Mathew," I whispered into his ear.

Right after that, Mathew and I joined Rachel, Jimmy, and the kids out at the pool.

(Mitch's P.O.V.)

After those two slowpokes finally joined us, the seven of us jumped into the water. Amy, George and I went in first, followed by Rachel, Serena, Mathew, and finally, Jimmy.

"So, Rachel," Amy said to Rachel.

"How was your honeymoon with Jimmy?"

"Yeah, what did you lovers do?" I asked.

"Oh, I bet all they did was kiss," George assumed.

"Yeah, right," Rachel said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Anyway, I took a lot of pictures from my honeymoon in Hawaii; Mathew was an _unbelievable_ tour guide -- he showed us all throughout Hawaii, well, maybe a good part of Hawaii. We went to the pool, the beach, out on the town where Mathew showed us a few places around Waikiki, and he made it look real interesting."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Rach?" Jimmy asked her.

Amy, George and I looked at Jimmy, then Rachel.

"No, I didn't forget that," Rachel said to Jimmy.

"What was Jimmy talking about, Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel said to me.

"Come on, Rachel, spit it out," George said, pressuring Rachel a little.

"We wanna hear it, Rachel," Amy agreed.

I could see that Rachel was really blushing when we wanted to know what Jimmy was talking about.

"We chased each other on the beach," Rachel finally said with a beet red face.

George, Amy and I gasped.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed of, Rachel," Mathew said to her.

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said to him.

"Jimmy _wanted_ to chase me on the beach; he told me that while we were on the plane to Hawaii."

"But we had a great time nonetheless," Jimmy said.

"Yep," Serena added.

"You went too, Serena?" I asked.

"Yep," Serena answered.

"Rachel called to tell me she included me in her non-stop flight to Hawaii."

(Amy's P.O.V.)

Right after Serena had answered Mitch's question, I swam over to where Rachel was to ask her something. I had seen something that I didn't notice the last time we came here, which was the day before the four of them went to Hawaii.

"Say, Rachel," I said to Rachel.

"What's that clock thing right there?" I asked.

She looked at where I was pointing.

"Oh, that's my countdown clock," Rachel answered.

"Countdown clock?" I asked.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed it caught Mitch's, George's and Serena's attention.

"I didn't notice that at all, Rachel," Serena said.

"I just assumed it was a regular clock."

"It is also a regular clock, Serena," Rachel answered.

"It's a regular clock with a built in timer clock; I use the timer clock mostly because right after work every Monday and Thursday, I instantly go home for a 30-minute swim in the pool.

"Oh," I said.

After hearing about what the clock thing was, the rest of us began to have some fun of our own in the pool. George, Mitch and I began to splash and attempt to dunk each other's heads underwater, while the adults just tried to dunk each other. After about 2 hours in the pool, all of us climbed out and dried off.

"That was great, wasn't it?" I asked the others.

"Oh yeah," Everyone else said at different times.

We better get going now," I said to Rachel and Jimmy.

"Same for us," Mathew added.

Mitch, George and I gave Rachel hugs and left for our own homes. We noticed Mathew giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and high-fiving Jimmy. We also saw Serena giving Rachel and Jimmy a hug. When we stepped out, the 5 of us walked our different ways.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

When the five of us left, we were all alone in our own house. I knew that Rachel still had chores to do and I knew that she would ask me to help her out.

"What do you wanna do first, Rach?" I asked my wonderful wife.

"We should probably change first," Rachel responded.

She was still in her soaked swimsuit, and I was still in my wet swimshorts. Rachel and I grabbed our clothes and went into the bathroom one at a time. Being the gentleman I was, I let Rachel change first. She opened the door and stepped inside. Instead of closing the door after she stepped in, she pulled me into the bathroom and then closed the door.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We should change at the same time," Rachel said to me as she stepped into the bathtub.

Before I could ask why, she already closed the shower curtain; so much for that. I took off my wet swimshorts and dried off my waist area with my towel. I ended up wearing my normal outfit that I normally wore on my cases... except for the blue jacket. Rachel, for that matter, had stepped out of the bathtub wearing her red jacket, yellow t-shirt, and her blue skirt.

"Let's get to work, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

Right after we exited the bathroom, we began to take care of the chores. To start off, Rachel hung her swimsuit and my swimshorts on the clothesline outside so the water could dry off from the sun, and the nice breeze that was here. Then, we went back into the house. There were no dishes to clean, so Rachel and I went to do the laundry.

"I appreciate the help you've given me all this time we've been married," Rachel said to me.

"I feel like I should help you out, Rachel," I said to her.

"Pardon me for changing the subject, but do you wanna go out to dinner tonight, Rachel?"

"I'd love to, Jimmy," Rachel said, delighted.

We finished the rest of the chores together at about 6:45 p.m. I grabbed my car keys and went to Rachel.

"You ready?" I asked.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her purse. I took her arm and went out to the car. I drove to her favorite restaurant where we ate our dinner together there. We would go out to eat at fancy restaurants 4 times a week -- every Sunday, Monday, Thursday, and Friday nights.

When we got back an hour later, Rachel immediately went upstairs to the bathroom to take care of her shower. Over 10 minutes later, she got out and I took care of my own shower. When I finished my shower 5 minutes later, I went to find Rachel, who was sitting on the couch watching some TV.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I looked over at Jimmy, who was busy watching TV. I wanted to make sure he never noticed what I was going to do. I slowly moved my hand over in an attempt to grab his. Instead, Jimmy ended up grabbing _my_ hand.

"I knew you were gonna try to grab my hand, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

My plan for love was foiled, though I could see that coming at the start of the whole thing. Instead, I leaned over and kissed Jimmy on the lips and cheek. Jimmy shut off the TV and looked at me.

"You ready for bed, Rachel?" He asked me.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 9 p.m.

"Maybe another hour more," I responded.

Jimmy and I walked outside barefoot to the pool. We didn't come outside to the pool at night too often since we never really swam at night.

"Maybe one of these nights, we should go for a swim," Jimmy said to me.

"Yeah, lately the nights have just been totally awesome for a swim," I agreed.

"We'll get to do it sometime," Jimmy said to me.

"You think so?" I asked, warm-hearted.

"I _know_ we will," Jimmy answered.

"Oh, Jimmy!" I said, falling into his chest.

"One of these nights, we'll get into our bathing suits and swim at night and just gaze at the moon together."

"Maybe tomorrow night we'll get to do it," Jimmy said.

"I hope so," I said as I looked at the stars.

Jimmy and I sat in the beach chairs next to each other and gazed at them for a couple of hours. Normally, whenever we got the chance to gaze at the stars, we would do it from our balcony that connected with our bedroom; this time, we decided to watch them from the beach chairs down by the pool.

"Ready for bed now, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"I suppose so," I responded.

Just like each night, Jimmy picked me up and carried me in his arms. He opened up the door and turned my body to his right so I could get through because ever since my birthday when he picked me up and carried me in his arms to bed, I had never hit my ankles or my head on the walls one time. When he reached our bedroom, he placed me in on my side, and tucked me in. I saw him go around to his side and climb into bed.

"I love you," I said to Jimmy.

"I love you too, Rachel," Jimmy said back to me.

We held each other's bodies tightly against each other's and the both of us nursed each other to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Okay, I finally finished!! Now, I have another two questions for you: 1. What was/were your favorite part or parts? 2. Would you like to see Jimmy and Rachel have a son/daughter? Why or why not? Your opinion matters, so make sure you answer those questions. I'm very strict when I want some answers to questions I pose. So, hit "go" down below and I hope all you reviewers answer the two questions I posed. Be sure to answer them. See you readers later.)


	15. Marriage Day 3

(Alright, this should be the most exciting day of fun in Jimmy's and Rachel's marriage. They will have a child, but boy or girl -- which will it be? Find out by reading. Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler**, **luna nuova**, **Animefangirl2007**, **-Ranneechan-11-**, **Silent Slayer 2000**, and **Snow Charms** for reviewing. I hope I'll get as many reviews as the last chapter. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this good chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

A month later, Rachel and I shared a night together and about 3 weeks later, she got pregnant and was forced to take off from work for a few weeks because of her huge stomach. I didn't take off from work since I was at home most of the time and the only times I ever had to leave was for cases called to me from Inspector Meguire; Mathew was on the same cases as me. I had a few doubts in Mathew trying a case on his own because I knew he wasn't as good as I was.

3 years and 4 months had passed by since Rachel gave birth to a little boy. She suggested Conan as his name; I figured it was probably as a warning to me for living with her when I was poisoned and turned into a kid. His full name was Conan Kudo. He had the same hair color as Rachel's, the same eye color as the both of us, his birthday was September 9th, he was 3 years old and just finished with Kindergarten. Rachel's stomach was back to normal about 5 weeks after she gave birth to Conan. To my surprise, she only took 2 months off because of maternity. Each day, Rachel would drop Conan off at Mathew's and Serena's place before she left for work; If Conan had school, then Rachel would drop him off there. They would leave at about 8:15 a.m. each weekday if Conan had no school, 7:35 a.m. if Conan had school. On weekends, Conan would stay home and have some fun; sometimes he would go down to Serena's and Mathew's house.

"Jimmy," Rachel called out to me.

I noticed her in her blue tanktop and light blue shorts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Conan's playing hide and seek with us," Rachel said to me.

"I can't find him anywhere."

_He's in the bathroom, Rachel,_ I thought.

"Come on," I said to Rachel, grabbing her hand.

I led Rachel up to the bathroom and we found Conan hiding in the bathtub. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and gray pants.

"Hi, Mommy, Daddy, I guess you found me," Conan said to us.

"Conan, I've been looking all over for you," Rachel said as she helped him out of the bathtub.

"You ready for a bath, little guy?" I asked.

"It's only 2 p.m."

"No, Daddy," Conan answered.

"Mommy and I were playing hide and seek."

I looked at Rachel. She nodded her head up and down.

"So, why'd you come to me for help?" I asked.

"I thought you might know where he may be," Rachel answered.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Just as I finished my sentence, I felt my shorts being tugged at. I looked over and noticed Conan's fingers on my shorts. Obviously, he was the one who was tugging at my shorts.

"Mommy, can I go in the pool?" Conan asked me.

"... Okay," I said, remembering a small problem we had.

The problem we had was that little Conan always went swimming at home _naked_ for the last 2 weekends. When he was a year old, even two years old, I didn't really mind it, but since he was three now, I thought now was the time for a change -- I needed to get Conan a bathing suit. Jimmy and I had been meaning to buy him one for the last week, but we were too busy to get him one because of work; Mathew and Serena bought him one, but he always forgot to bring it home with him.

I got a towel for Conan, took his hand and we went out to the pool together. Today would finally be the day where I would take Conan to a local swim shop and get him a pair of swimshorts.

"Ready, sweetie?" I asked Conan.

"Yeah," Conan answered, looking excited.

"But first, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"I think it's about time for a change here -- when you're done swimming, you and I are going to the mall to get you a bathing suit... Okay?"

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Because," I said.

"You're three years old now -- you shouldn't be swimming naked anymore--"

"Do you not like it, Mommy?" Conan asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, honey," I answered.

"I just think that you should wear a bathing suit while swimming."

"What's so bad about swimming naked, Mommy?" Conan asked me.

"Well," I said to Conan.

"Let's pretend there was no pool here at home -- if you wanted to go swim somewhere like at the beach or the community pool, and you went swimming naked, some older kids may point at your butt and laugh at you. You don't want that to happen now, would you?"

"No," Conan answered.

"It never feels good to be laughed at sweetheart," I added.

I could see little Conan's shoulder twitching at the pool; I could tell he wanted to go in now.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I wanted to go swimming right this second. I was tired of hearing Mommy's things to say, but they were important, so I had to listen.

"You wanna go swimming now, sweetie?" Mommy asked me.

"Yes, Mommy," I said, jumping up and down.

I wanted to go swimming badly.

"Well, let Mommy say one more thing to you, and then you can go swim," Mommy continued to say.

"What is that?" I asked.

"When you get older," Mommy explained to me.

"You will need a bathing suit to swim in this pool, and every other place like the beach or someone else's pool, or even the community ones."

"Is that why you're going to take me to the mall to get me a bathing suit?" I asked.

"Yes," Mommy answered.

"And remember this, Conan: from now on -- except for today, if you plan on going swimming in the pool outside, you _need_ to be in a bathing suit, not naked like how this has been going on for the last two weekends; that's a swimming pool, not a bathtub outside. Do you understand?"

"I understand," I responded.

"Since you're just three, you can get away with this, but if you were older, what you've been doing for the last two weekends can be qualified as something called skinny dipping," Mommy explained to me.

"Not only that, but skinny dipping can sometimes get you arrested; if you're a little kid -- of which you are now, you can get away with it, but this can only happen for so long. That's another reason why I want to get you a bathing suit; now since you've been doing this for the last two weekends, this is more of my fault because Daddy and I were too busy because of work to get you a bathing suit like how Aunty Serena and Uncle Mathew got you one."

"I understand, Mommy," I said to her.

"Okay, now let's get you ready," Mommy said to me.

I lifted up my arms so she could take off my shirt. I put my fingers to my pants and took them off, as well as my underwear. I turned to Mommy.

"Here's my clothes, Mommy," I said to her.

She took my clothes and kissed me on the head.

"Have fun, sweetie," Mommy said to me.

"I'll stay out here and watch you."

I saw Mommy put my clothes where my towel was. Right after she put my clothes there, I began to run and jump into the water.

"Wheeee!!!" I cheered as I splashed into the water.

I began to swim and swim and swim some more. I could feel the water touch my body while I floated in the pool. Last year, when I was 2 years old, Mommy and Daddy bought me a water sprinkler toy and I would use it a lot of the time it was hot outside; just like how I was in the pool now, I never wore a bathing suit. I also never knew what was in the backyard until Daddy showed me the pool he got for Mommy. Mommy and Daddy even bought me some water toys to play with to make my time in the water fun. While I was swimming, I noticed Daddy come out and sit next to Mommy.

_Hey, it's Daddy,_ I thought when I saw him.

Daddy and Mommy had already taught me how to swim just one day after my 2nd birthday.

"Hey, Mommy, Daddy," I called out to my parents.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mommy asked me.

"Come on in with me!!" I said to them.

"That's alright, Conan," Daddy said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

While I was watching over the swimming Conan, all the fun he was having made me want to join him. The only funny thing about watching him was that sometimes when he would dive underwater, I would sometimes see his cute little butt sticking out of the water for about a half-second. Seeing that made me laugh a little.

"I suppose I will join you, Conan," I said to my little son.

I knew that Conan was swimming naked again, but the sun was shining brightly and it was over 90 degrees. So, why not go for a swim? I went into the house to change to my bathing suit. I came out minutes later wearing my blue one. I dangled my legs into the water, then pushed myself in.

"Thanks for joining me, Mommy," Conan said to me.

For the next hour or so, Conan and I played around with each other in the pool. Right after that, I climbed out and pulled Conan out of the pool. Jimmy got me a towel and I dried off. I even dried off the soaked and naked Conan. After that, he changed his clothes and we went out to the car. I put little Conan in his booster seat and buckled him in securely. I went around to the driver's side and got in. I put on my seat belt, started up the car and drove off to the mall to get Conan's bathing suit.

"Mommy," Conan said to me while I drove to the mall.

"Can skinny dipping really get someone arrested?" He asked me.

"Yes, Conan, but not every time," I responded.

"An older age, yes; your age, no. At first I didn't mind you swimming naked at all, but Daddy and I had a talk and we decided it was about time that one of us should get you a bathing suit."

About 25 minutes later, Conan and I arrived at the mall. I parked the car in a parking stall, unbuckled my seat belt, opened the car door, and stepped out. I went around to Conan's side and got him out of his booster seat. I closed the car door on Conan's side and locked it with a car alarm attached to my chain of keys.

"Let's go, Conan," I said as I held out my hand to him.

"Stay with Mommy now."

Conan grabbed my hand and we went into the mall to a beach store to get him a pair of swimshorts. While we were walking, I looked at Conan and he noticed a cute little doggy plush toy in a window next to a toy store.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh!! Mommy, can I get that doggy please?" Conan asked me, looking real excited when he saw that.

"Alright," I said to my little boy.

"Right after you pick your bathing suit, we'll get you that doggy."

"But I want it now," Conan said, looking sad.

I bent down to his height.

"Conan, first things first," I said to him.

"We need to get you a bathing suit, and I'll buy you that cute doggy if you cooperate with me."

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"Oh, alright," I said, listening to Mommy.

I needed to cooperate or whatever that word was with Mommy or no doggy for me. Later on, while walking with Mommy, we reached the store Mommy had planned in mind and went inside. Mommy and I looked around at all the bathing suits made for little boys like me.

"Can I help you?" I heard an older girl ask Mommy.

"Just looking for a bathing suit for my son," Mommy responded.

"Conan, you better be looking, too."

I was looking after all. I remembered what Mommy had told me about the talk she had with Daddy, and she was right -- I was getting to be an age where I had to wear something while swimming -- alone and with someone. After looking for about 15 minutes, I finally found a pair of swimshorts that I liked and thought was about my size, which was about 6. The pair I found was a black one with picture of a little boy basking in the hot sun on a deserted island in a pair of shorts of his own. But black was not the only color -- there were also some traces of red, green, white, and blue.

"Hey, Mommy," I said.

"I think I found one."

"Okay, let me see it sweetie," Mommy said to me.

I pointed at the one I saw and Mommy took it off the rack to see if it fit me perfectly. She placed it in front of my waist and it was a perfect fit.

"A perfect fit, Conan," Mommy said to me.

"Is this the one you want?" She asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Alright then," Mommy said as she went to the counter to pay for it.

Right after the lady put my shorts in a plastic bag, Mommy and I left the store.

"Conan, you really cooperated with me," Mommy said to me happily.

"So, as a reward, not only will you get the doggy you saw earlier, I'll also treat you to some ice cream."

"Hooray!!" I cheered as Mommy and I went into the toy store.

She bought me the doggy I saw in the window and treated me to ice cream.

"Here you go, Conan," Mommy said to me, handing me an ice cream cone.

"Thank you, Mommy!! I love you!!" I said to her, giving Mommy a hug.

"I love you too, sweetie!!" Mommy said back to me, returning my hug.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After waiting at a table for Conan to finish his ice cream, I decided to get home so I could show Conan's swimshorts to Jimmy to see what he thought of it.

"Come on, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"Let's get home so we can show Daddy your bathing suit."

Conan handed me his ice cream cone and I threw it away in a trash can. We held hands and left for the parking lot. When we got to my car, I opened up the car door and placed the little boy in his car seat and buckled him in. When I got in on my side, I put the bag with Conan's swimshorts in the back, started up the car, and drove home. I looked over at Conan and he was still playing with his little doggy plush toy. He played with it all the way home.

"I can see you really like that toy, sweetie," I said to Conan.

"I sure do, Mommy," Conan said to me.

About 25 minutes later, the two of us arrived home and we got out. I helped Conan out of his booster seat and he went to show Jimmy what I got for him.

"How do you like it, Jimmy?" I asked him.

"It's pretty neat," Jimmy responded.

I saw him look at it and I could tell he was serious in his voice.

"It's nice," Jimmy said to Conan.

"Thanks, Daddy," Conan said to Jimmy.

"Glad you like it, Jimmy," I said to him.

Jimmy pulled me away from little Conan; I knew he wanted to ask me something.

"Rachel, did you just go get Conan his shorts?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"But he really cooperated with me so--"

My sentence was interrupted by another one of Jimmy's deductions.

"You bought him that little doll he has?" Jimmy deduced.

"And treated him to ice cream," I added.

"Wow, lucky him," Jimmy said to me.

That's when I felt my shorts being tugged at again. I looked over my shoulder and noticed little Conan had found the both of us. I bent down to his height.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked my little son.

"Mommy, can I go in the pool again?" Conan asked me.

End of chapter.

(Alright, that's gonna end another. I sure hope you all liked this. I want to hear only your favorite part this time. I hope you liked my first attempt at Jimmy and Rachel having a kid. I sure hope I'll get as many reviews as the last chapter. Take care, all readers and reviewers. Hit "go" and type in your thoughts. Thank you, and make sure you leave a lot of positive thoughts.)


	16. Day 3 Continued

(Okay, here's the end of day 3 of Jimmy's and Rachel's marriage. There will be two more days of fun after this one, so the end is near; I would say that there would be no more than 4 chapters left -- either 2, 3, or 4. Okay, so the end is near, I've said that, now the thank you's. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **motz1412**, **Silent Slayer 2000**, **Animefangirl2007**, **SnowCharms** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the end of day 3 of their marriage.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Mommy, can I go in the pool again?" Conan asked me.

"Again?" I asked my little boy.

"Yeah," Conan said.

"Are you gonna try out your bathing suit?" I asked him.

"I thought you said I didn't need to wear that today," Conan said to me.

"Whoops, did I say that?" I asked him.

"That's what you said, Mommy," Conan replied.

"I actually meant after the swim you and I took before we went to the mall to get your shorts," I said to my little son.

I turned to Jimmy, then back to Conan.

"Go and get changed, Conan," I said, shooing him away so he could change.

I turned back to Jimmy.

"Since I watched him last time, maybe you should watch him this time, Jimmy," I said to him.

"You're probably right; fair is fair," Jimmy said, agreeing with my reasoning.

"I think he might want you to join him in the pool, so maybe you should change, too," I added.

"Yeah, you joined him after he called us to come in with him," Jimmy agreed.

I shooed Jimmy up to the room so he could change. Just then, I felt my shorts being tugged at again. I looked over and there stood Conan, dressed in his new pair of swimshorts.

"Mommy, I'm ready to swim," Conan said to me.

Seeing little Conan dressed in his new swimshorts just put a big smile on my face; now instead of bathing him and watching over him in the pool, the only time I would ever see the little boy naked is in the bath.

"Where's Daddy?" Conan asked me.

"Daddy's changing because he's going to watch you this time," I replied.

"Oh," Conan simply responded.

He was used to me watching over him when he was in the pool, but Jimmy sometimes did if he ever was at home waiting for a call from Inspector Meguire.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I was busy inside of the bedroom changing to my swimshorts. I had already removed most of my clothes from my body; the only thing I was wearing was my boxer shorts. My blue swimshorts were laid out on the bed, where my other clothes were. I removed my boxers, put on my swimshorts, grabbed a cordless phone and a towel, and met up with Rachel and Conan.

"I'm back," I said when I met up with them.

"Okay then," Rachel said.

She left him with me. Before we left for Conan's 2nd trip to the pool, I wanted to ask Rachel something.

"Rachel, since I'm gonna watch him, what are _you_ gonna do?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Take a quick nap and then go do Conan's room," Rachel responded.

"Oh," I simply responded.

I turned to Conan.

"Alright, Champ," I said to my son.

"You all set?"

"Yeah!! Let's go, Daddy!!" Conan said, looking excited.

I took Conan out to the pool. When we got out there, I put down the towels and the cordless phone, and relaxed on one of the beach chairs; Conan, on the other hand, jumped into the pool. I was probably going to join him sooner or later. I felt better that Rachel got Conan a pair of swimshorts because now he could wear something when he plays in the water, instead of getting naked anytime he played in the water; the shower was previously, the only thing that I didn't count. When I was Conan's age, I didn't swim naked; Mom and Dad had already got me a pair of swimshorts when I was probably 2 1/2 years old; Rachel had her first swimsuit at the same age as me -- I think. When we were childhood friends, we went to each other's houses a lot, and sometimes out to swim with each other; we always had fun at either one of the beaches, or the community pools, or my own pool at my old house.

"Hey, Daddy," I heard Conan call me.

I went to the pool's edge to respond to Conan's call.

"What is it, Conan?" I asked.

"Why don't you come in?" Conan said to me.

I looked down at myself. There was no question that I was already in my swimshorts, but I thought that I wasn't really going to swim. Instead, I decided to put Conan's swim time on hold for awhile so I could tell him something, but I had to answer his question first.

"Maybe after I tell you this, Champ," I said.

I called Conan out of the pool so I could tell him what I wanted to tell him. We both sat with our legs dangling in the pool.

"You know something, Champ?" I asked Conan.

"What's that, Daddy?" Conan asked.

"Did you know that this house is your age -- 3 years old?" I said to my little boy.

"But it was built on a different day."

"Was the pool included when the house was built?" Conan asked, looking interested.

"No, I called in someone to install it," I responded.

"He's right about that," We heard another voice say.

Conan and I looked over our shoulders and saw Rachel. She had come out dressed in her same dark blue swimsuit.

"Did you do his room?" I asked her.

"No, I decided to put it on hold and join you guys," Rachel responded.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

Daddy and I saw Mommy walk towards us and sit down on my other side.

"Why did he call in someone to put in the pool, Mommy?" I asked.

"You know, Conan," Mommy said to me.

"Daddy here, likes to see me all wet from head to toe."

"All wet?" I asked.

I looked at Daddy.

"She's right," Daddy said with red cheeks.

"But that's not the reason why I married her -- your Mommy and I were childhood friends."

"That's right," Mommy said.

"Not only that, your Daddy and I were high school sweethearts, until he went overseas for another case."

"What did you mean by Daddy liking to see you all wet?" I asked Mommy.

"That's easy, sweetie," Mommy responded.

"When I say 'all wet', I simply mean like this."

Daddy and I saw Mommy push herself into the pool. She landed in the water with a splash. When she resurfaced, water was dripping from her hair. She wiped her face and looked at Daddy. I looked at him and he had red cheeks again. Mommy was right all along.

"Come on in, boys," Mommy said to us, waving her arm.

I joined her in another swim. Minutes later, Daddy finally joined us and we began to swim away -- the whole family.

"Now this is more like it," I said to Mommy and Daddy.

"Yeah, it is, now that I think about it; we haven't done this in awhile -- the whole family swimming," Mommy said, trying to think back.

After having some more fun in the pool, all three of us climbed out one by one.

"Alright, Conan," Mommy said to me.

"Let's get you changed out of your shorts and we'll go in and have snacks."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After we all changed, Rachel hung her swimsuit, Conan's swimshorts, and my swimshorts all on the clothesline outside. Then, Conan and I were waiting for her to make some yummy snacks.

"So, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"What do you think Mommy's gonna make?" I asked him.

"Probably something tasty," Conan responded.

"I'm here," I heard Rachel call.

She was holding a tray with some sandwiches and some cut up fruit like apples and celery; Rachel also put in some grapes, but didn't cut much up.

"Come and get it, guys," Rachel said to me and Conan.

"I made you both sandwiches with some fruit on the side."

"Thanks, Mommy," Conan said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Rachel said back to him.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said.

"No problem, Jimmy," Rachel said back to me.

Right after we finished, I decided to make something for Rachel. I ended up making her some Ramen noodles. I brought it to her while she sat in front of the TV.

"Jimmy, you shouldn't have," Rachel said, feeling special inside.

"You made me and Conan sandwiches, so I think I should make you something, too," I said, trying to repay the favor to my beautiful wife.

Conan had already gone to the living room to play some games. Just a month ago, Rachel and I bought him a video game system and put it in the living room.

"How does it taste?" I asked after she tried it.

"Not too bad," Rachel responded.

"Just the way I like it -- with the vegetables inside; you're not too bad a cook, Jimmy."

"Thanks," I said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Later that night, after we had dinner at Serena's and Mathew's place, I was searching for little Conan because it was time for his bath. I looked at my watch and it was 3 minutes to 9 p.m.; Conan's bedtime was 9:30 p.m. I found him watching some cartoons in the living room.

"Conan, bath time," I said.

I noticed the credits on the cartoon he was watching on T.V. were rolling. I gently grabbed Conan's hand and took him off to the bathroom to get his bath ready. While I warmed up the water in the bathtub, I began to undress my little boy.

"Okay, Conan, in you go," I said as I shut off the water.

He did as he was told and climbed into the bathtub. At first, Conan was a little disobedient, but now that he was three years old, he was really obedient. I covered him with water until he was completely wet. I took some shampoo and washed his hair. Then, I grabbed a washcloth, squirted some body soap on it, rubbed it until it turned into lather, and began to wash Conan's body. Right after his bath was done, I let Conan play in the water for a little while.

"Alright, Conan, time to come out," I said after ten minutes passed.

After he came out, I drained the water, grabbed a towel and dried Conan off. After he was dry, I hung the towel back on the rack, and got Conan into his pajamas. Right after he was dressed, I brushed his hair, and we left the bathroom together. Then, I gave Conan 20 last minutes of fun before it was officially his bedtime. The only times Conan didn't go to bed at 9:30 were July 4th, and December 31st (New Year's Eve). Both nights, Conan would go to bed at about 11 p.m.; Jimmy and I never allowed him to stay up past midnight until he was older.

Conan went back to watching a few more cartoons. As for Jimmy and me, we were planning something special once Conan was fast asleep tonight. When I looked at the clock, the time was just about 4 minutes to 9:30. Man, time sure did pass by quick.

"Conan, time for bed," I said as I shut off the T.V.

I took Conan back up to the bathroom and watched him brush his teeth. When he was done, I took my little boy to his room so he could just sleep until tomorrow. I read him a bedtime story and he listened to everything I read. When I was finished reading the book, I put it away and pulled the covers over little Conan's body.

"Good night, Conan," I said to my little son.

"Sweet dreams, and see you in the morning."

I kissed Conan on the cheek, and was about to leave his room when I found his little doggy plush toy I bought him when we were at the mall today. I placed it in the sleeping boy's hands and kissed him one more time. I turned on his night light, shut off his regular light, and quietly exited his room. When I came outside, I noticed Jimmy was waiting for me. I noticed he was dressed in his blue swimshorts again. I saw two towels draped around both of his shoulders.

"Jimmy, what are you doing dressed in your swimshorts?" I asked quietly so as not to wake Conan up.

"You wanted a nighttime swim with me, right?" Jimmy asked me, trying to be quiet himself so he wouldn't wake up Conan, too.

He tossed me my red bathing suit. I was baffled at first, then I smiled lovingly at him.

"If you wanna do it, go get changed," Jimmy said to me.

I raced into the bathroom to change. I came back out a couple of minutes later.

"You set?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yeah, but we need to try to be quiet because I just got Conan to sleep," I reminded him.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Okay," I said, trying to be as quiet as I could.

I handed Rachel a towel and we both went out to the pool. We had planned to do this three years ago, but instead, it skipped my mind, and Rachel's mind for that fact, and we ended up sharing that night together and then Rachel got pregnant and gave birth to little Conan.

"You set?" I asked my wife.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rachel responded.

One thing we didn't have to worry about was applying sunscreen because it was the nighttime, and who applies sunscreen to their body at night? Rachel and I put down our towels on one of the beach chairs and glanced at the pool. Both of us knew we had to be quiet so as neither me or her would wake Conan up. We checked out the sky, and it was totally clear. There was no chance of rain, a really starry sky with few clouds. So, we dangled our legs in the pool, trying our hardest not to make a loud scream. Rachel and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You go in first," I said to Rachel.

She smiled at me. I was letting her go in first like a gentleman. She was about to push herself in when she stopped.

"Jimmy, let's go in together," Rachel said to me.

Both of us got ready to push ourselves in. I began to count out loud.

"1... 2... 3," I counted.

When I said "three", both Rachel and I pushed ourselves into the pool. Unlike the evening when I proposed to her, Rachel was in a swimsuit, and I was in my swimshorts; on the evening when I proposed to her, we both went swimming in full clothing.

"Look at the moon, isn't it beautiful?" Rachel asked me when we were both floating in the pool together.

"Yeah," I responded, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"But the moon isn't as beautiful as you."

She looked and smiled at me from ear to ear. Suddenly, she instantly gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips and tackled me underwater. While we were underwater, we held each other's bodies close to one another, giving each other an underwater kiss. Right after playing around with each other, we resurfaced and climbed out of the pool sopping wet.

"Well, that was fun," I said as Rachel and I dried off.

"Sure was," Rachel agreed.

We both entered the house after we dried off and tried to be as quiet as possible. After we got into the bathroom, we shared a nice warm bath together. After we finished and brushed our teeth, I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms to our room. I placed her in our bed and tucked her in. After I climbed in, we kissed each other good night and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Another long chapter... wow!! I hope you all appreciate this. I had to spend most of Saturday, a part of Sunday night, and a part of today to finish this, so I better get a bunch of reviews. I sure hope I will. I tried to put in as much fluff between Jimmy and Rachel as I could, so please give me props for that. Alright, now what was your favorite part or parts of this chapter. i think you're going to like day number 4... guarantee. Now, I'd like somewhere between 62 and 65 reviews total for this story. I'm very strict about my requirements as well as my requirements for "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". So, I better get a lot of reviews for this chapter, and my most recent chapter for "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". Please leave a lot of reviews for that, and "The Murder in the Ocean" for that matter. Now, hit "go" down below and leave me all your thoughts.)


	17. Marriage Day 4

(Alrighty, this is day number 4 of fun for "Jimmy and Rachel Together". I was hoping you all would like the 2nd part of day 3, and I was right. Thank you all lots. Don't worry, we're in the home stretch of the story. There should be about 3 or 4 chapters left of this story, then I'll update "Unexpected Fears", finish up the rest of my stories, and make some new ones. I hope you all will like this day of fun. Thanks to **PunkDetectiveGeek6**, **luna nuova**, **Demon Brat 2000**, **The Time Traveler** and **motz1412** for reviewing. One last thing: I hope that all of you readers leave at least 80 reviews in total for this story because I want to surpass my first futures fic -- of Totally Spies, of which everyone gave me a hard time with for my first attempt. Don't check it out if you're not familiar with it -- in fact, don't check it out at all. Only this one. Okay, for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this 4th day of fun.)

Copyright 2007

(Quick note: Normally, for a day of fun, I would start from Rachel's point of view, this time, it's going to be much earlier in the day, which means that this day of fun will start from someone else's point of view.)

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Today was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon to be outside on a cool, crisp day around the late summertime, and that's where I was. I was outside sunbathing by the pool. It was around the lunch hour, and I was relaxing outside before I would go in and make some lunch. I was wearing my green two-piece swimsuit, my usual green headband in my hair, and a pair of pink sunglasses over my eyes while lounging in one of the two beach chairs outside. While I was sunbathing, I heard the sliding door open and close. I knew it was Mathew, so I didn't look over my shoulder. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I took off my sunglasses and looked at him. I noticed him in another one of his motocross shirts, but with the last name "Lange" on the back and a 105 underneath it.

"Hey, out here again?" Mathew asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

We gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you wanna join me in sunbathing, honey?" I asked my husband.

"Not really," Mathew responded.

"Don't we have to pick up Conan pretty soon?" He asked me.

I looked at my watch, and it was 5 minutes to 1 p.m. I normally left at about 1:40 p.m. to pick up Conan on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays; on Wednesdays, I would leave about 1:00 p.m. to pick him up. Everyday but Wednesdays, we would get back home at about 2:35; on Wednesdays, Conan and I would get home at about 2:15. Most of the time, Mathew was out on cases with Jimmy, so I basically picked him up on my own; everytime I came home with Conan, Mathew always beat me home. He only went with me to pick up Conan once, and that was after his 3rd day of school was over on a Thursday.

"He ends school everyday but Wednesdays at 2:00, and 1:30 p.m. on Wednesdays," I told him.

"So not for another 45 minutes, Mathew."

I stood on my feet and grabbed my towel. I draped it around my shoulders and went inside to make some lunch before I left to pick up Conan from school. I remained in my swimsuit because I was going to go for another swim when I got back from getting Conan from school. I had first gone out to the pool at about 11 a.m. today for a nice swim to cool off and beat the heat. Mathew and I ended up eating some nice hot dogs. Right after we both finished eating, I looked at my watch and it was 1:30. I had to go pick up Conan in 10 minutes. That's when I heard Mathew say something to me.

"You know, Serena, if you want, I can go get Conan for you and you can continue to relax here," He offered me.

"Nah, I'll go and get him," I said.

"You can come with me if you want." I continued.

"Do you want me to?" Mathew asked me.

"I think you should," I said after thinking it over.

"It's been a pretty long while since you've come with me to pick up Conan from school."

He knew how right I was. Mathew decided to come along with me. But before we left, I needed to change clothes -- there was no way I would've went to pick up Conan from school wearing my swimsuit, unless we were planning to go to the beach after school. I was about to go upstairs to change when I heard Mathew say something to me.

"I'm way ahead of you, Serena," I heard Mathew say to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He handed me my green dress. For once, Mathew had saved me the trip to the bedroom; the last and only time he went with me to pick up Conan, he didn't think of that, then he got called on a lot of cases with Jimmy and he began to go with me to pick up Conan from school less and less often. I pulled on my dress over my two-piece swimsuit, grabbed my car keys, and Mathew went to get little Conan a bag of chips so he could eat something on our drive back home.

(end Serena's P.O.V.)

After Serena had changed her clothes, me and her got in and drove off to Conan's school to pick him up. I was at the wheel, with Serena in the passenger's seat. This was only the 2nd time that I had gone with Serena to pick up Conan because of all the cases I got called on with Jimmy. I had a lot of fun with him on the cases because I kept on learning and learning and solving cases myself along the way. I wasn't at the same level as Jimmy himself, but I was getting closer and closer with every case I got called on. To be honest, him and I were kind of like a dynamic duo; we even split our pay 50-50 with each other.

"Say, Mathew," Serena said to me.

"Have you thought about when we should go back to Hawaii for our 2nd honeymoon like how Jimmy and Rachel did before she gave birth to Conan and having to cancel the third trip?" She asked me.

I was shocked that she asked me that.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question," I responded.

The first time Serena and I went to Hawaii for our honeymoon was just about 14 months after we were married. When I married Serena, I took on her last name, and I inherited a huge bonus. We had gone to the same hotel that Jimmy and Rachel went to for their first honeymoon in Hawaii -- the Hawaii Prince Hotel; for their 2nd honeymoon/vacation, I had took Jimmy and Rachel to the Turtle Bay resort in another part of Hawaii. For their 3rd vacation to Hawaii, Jimmy and Rachel were planning on trying out the Hilton Waikoloa Village on the Big Island, but ended up having to cancel the trip because Rachel got pregnant with Conan; fortunately, we hadn't booked a flight, or made reservations at the hotel in advance, but it would not have mattered if they did or not if Rachel was pregnant.

"Well, here we are," I said as I parked the car and waited for Conan.

Although I had only been to Conan's school to pick him up with Serena one time only, I still remembered what it looked like. I looked at my watch and it was already 1:55 p.m. -- Conan was going to come out in about 5 minutes.

"Are you gonna go and get him, or are you waiting in here with me?" I asked Serena.

"I suppose I'll go and get him," Serena responded as she unbuckled and got out.

I waited inside of the car while Serena walked to Conan's classroom to pick him up. While I waited, I turned on the radio to find some songs of my interest, or listen to sports games on radio. The first and only time I went with Serena to pick up Conan, I waited in the car that day as well while she went to get Conan out of his classroom. About 10 minutes later, I saw Serena and Conan come back holding hands. I noticed Conan in a yellow T-shirt and red pants.

"Hey, Conan," I greeted when he got in.

"Hi, Uncle," Conan greeted back to me.

I gave Conan his snack, started up the car, and drove him and Serena back to our house.

"Hey, Conan," Serena said to him.

"Got any homework to do?" She asked him.

"Just a worksheet," Conan responded.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Everyday when we picked him up after school, Mathew and I let Conan do whatever he wanted at our house -- swim, play with us, play games, play on the computer, hang out, etc., but we did have a rule for him: we couldn't allow him to do anything until he was all finished with his homework, if he had any.

"So, Conan," I said to the little boy sitting in the back seat.

"Remember, no playtime until you finish your worksheet... okay?"

"Alright, aunty," Conan responded.

That was a good thing to hear. Now I could do some more pool lounging, sunbathing, and swimming while Conan did his homework.

"How was it, Conan?" Mathew asked, while driving.

"School was great," Conan responded.

After being on the road until 2:35 p.m., we finally reached our place and Mathew parked the car. Him and I unbuckled our seat belts and got out. I took care of getting Conan out while Mathew went to check the mail. After we reached the front door, Mathew held it open for me and Conan like a normal gentleman.

"Thanks, Mathew," I said after I walked in.

"My pleasure," Mathew responded.

After a kiss on the lips between the two of us, I took off my dress and went back outside to the pool to do some more relaxing; I was going to swim again, no question about it, but I wanted to do a little more lounging first before I went in the water. I put my pink sunglasses back on, applied a little more sunscreen to my body, held a mirror to my chest to deflect the sun's rays from me getting sunburned around my front neck area, and began to bask in the hot, burning sun in order to get a perfect tan. There I was, back in my swimsuit, and doing some more poolside lounging. While I was doing a little more sunbathing, I was hoping that Conan was taking care of his homework before he could do something fun. He could eat while he was doing his homework -- Mathew and I always let him do that, but we hoped that he ate while he did his homework; most of the time, he did. I looked up at the sky, and there were barely any clouds up there; there were no gray clouds, period. The weather report said that today was going to be a perfect beach day with a temperature of over 80-90 degrees, with a pretty good chance of the temperature bumping up to 100 degrees or more sometime today.

"Mmmm, time for a swim," I said as I stood up and stretched my body.

I took off my sunglasses, and put them on top of my towel, which was on top of the table I kept it on. I took off my headband and left it with the rest of my things; ever since Mathew first told me that he thought I looked a little more cuter with the headband off, I didn't really swim with it anymore. No siree, I would swim with nothing in my hair. I walked to one of the pool's edges, and jumped into the cool, crisp water.

"Mmm, water's nice and cool," I said as I began to swim.

After about 20 minutes of cooling off in the cool, crisp water of the pool, I climbed out and dried off. I ended up going back to sunbathing. I put my sunglasses back on and began to get another perfect tan while relaxing in the same beach chair.

(end Serena's P.O.V.)

While Serena was enjoying her pool time, I was busy helping out Conan with his homework after he asked me for some help.

"Yeah, that's it," I said as I helped out Conan with his worksheet.

It was a math worksheet in which I could probably do in less than a minute. I didn't tell Conan that because he wasn't me; honestly, I liked math because I was good with numbers, and it was a part of my name as well.

"I'm finished," Conan said to me after he did his last problem.

I checked it out and each problem was right.

"Pretty good, Conan," I said to him.

"Thank you," Conan said to me.

I watched him put away his worksheet in his folder and put it back in his backpack.

"Where's Aunty?" Conan asked me.

"She's out by the pool," I responded.

"Can I go out there?" Conan asked.

"I don't see why not," I answered.

"The weather report said that the temperature might bump up to 100 degrees today."

I grabbed Conan's shorts and he went into the bathroom to change. His shorts were red and yellow in color. I grabbed a towel for him after he came out. When we came out, Serena was still lounging in her beach chair in the hot sun.

"Hey, Aunty," Conan said to Serena.

I saw him climb onto Serena's stomach.

"Conan, what are you doing out here?" Serena asked him as she sat up.

"Uncle said you were out here," Conan responded.

She looked at me. Her look wasn't in anger, but in a nice smile. It was a nice day anyway, and I thought Serena might like some company in the form of little Conan.

"You finished with your homework, Conan?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah," Conan responded.

"Come on, Aunty, let's go swim,"

He started to pull Serena's arm.

"Alright alright," Serena said, standing on her feet and letting go of Conan's grip.

I watched as they went inside together. Right after that, I went back inside. Sometimes when Serena was outside by the pool, I would join her, whether she was sunbathing or swimming; if she was outside with Conan, I would sometimes join them as well.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Three days had passed since my nighttime swim with Jimmy. I was busy driving in my car home from the local dojo where I normally did my 60-minute workouts every Tuesdays and Fridays. I was on the road home, and it was just after 4:30 p.m. Conan was already at Serena's and Mathew's place hanging out, while Jimmy was relaxing at home, and I was on my way home. I was wearing my green jacket and blouse and skirt.

"Well, here I am," I said as I arrived home.

I parked my car, shut off the ignition, took the key out, fished in my purse for my house key, and got out. Before I put the key in the hole, I checked it to see if it was unlocked; normally, if Jimmy got called on a case, he would lock the door, but if he didn't, Jimmy would usually leave it unlocked so I wouldn't have to worry about it. I checked it out, and it was unlocked indeed.

"Jimmy, I'm home," I called out.

I went looking around for him. I found him lounging by the pool outside. He was dressed in his blue swimshorts and reading the newspaper in one of the beach chairs. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rachel, you're home," Jimmy said when he saw me.

I saw him fold the newspaper up and he went inside to change. Normally, when I came home from work, I would mostly find him outside reading the paper by the pool, and dressed in his swimshorts. Dad was like that, only he was in his agency, not by a pool like how Jimmy was... unless he got called on a case by Meguire. Also, Dad definitely never wore swimshorts... just his normal shirt, suit and tie. Ever since Serena and Mathew started picking up Conan after school, I would grab one of my bathing suits and go down to Serena's and Mathew's place to pick up Conan and spend a little time there; Jimmy would go with me too, if he wasn't called on a case. Sometimes when I/we would go down there, Serena and I would go for a swim in her pool. For the next hour or so, I began to rest myself from a long day at work.

"You ready to go?" Jimmy asked me when he came back down.

I saw him dressed in his normal outfit for his cases.

"Yeah," I responded.

"You got your shorts in case you wanna go outside for a swim?" I asked him.

"Yep," Jimmy responded, holding his swimshorts in front of me.

I went to get my bathing suit and came back a few seconds later holding my red one.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

Jimmy and I went outside to my car. I ended up driving to Serena's and Mathew's to get Conan. Everytime Conan was down there, (Jimmy and) I would go down to pick him up, have some dinner there, and have some fun, of our own, too. A normal drive there took about 10 minutes.

End of chapter.

(Alright, this will wrap up the first part of day 4. So, how'd you like it? What was/were your favorite part or parts? I think you'll like the 2nd part of day 4, and enjoy it. Now, hit "go" down below and type in your thoughts. I hope they're good, and leave some reviews for "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel" as well.)


	18. Day 4 Continued

(Okay, I think it's about time that I update "Jimmy and Rachel Together" once again. Nearing the end of this story. I'll bet you guys are going "aww dang it!!" or are you? Well, anyway, I just want you to enjoy this some more. Thanks to **Demon Brat 2000**, **LadyLife365**, **The Time Traveler**, **motz1412**, **luna nuova**, **Umi Sagara** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. Okay, now sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of day 4.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I continued driving on the road to Serena's and Mathew's place to pick up Conan and have a little fun of our own there. When I came to a red stop light, I came to a complete stop. While I waited for the light to turn green, I looked in the back seat. Jimmy's swimshorts and my bathing suit were laid out in the back seat. I remembered the first time Conan ever saw me in my bathing suit, and I was wearing that exact same red suit.

(**Flashback -- April Last Year**)

I was out in the front yard just finishing up washing my car. Sometimes I would wear my bathing suit while washing my car, and that's what I was wearing. I had just drove the car back into the garage when I saw little Conan come outside. I picked him up and held him close to my chest.

"Hey, Conan," I said, greeting him as friendly as possible.

"Hey, Mommy," Conan said back to me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I wanna play with you," Conan responded.

"Why don't we play in the pool, sweetie?" I suggested.

"Okay," Conan simply said to me.

I saw him looking at my torso area. Then, he started tugging at my bathing suit.

"Mommy, what kind of armor is this?" Conan asked me.

I started to laugh; I couldn't help it, but Conan did want to know.

"Conan, this isn't any kind of armor I'm wearing," I said to him, answering his question.

"Mommy's wearing a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit?" Conan asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"This is the kind designed for girls like Mommy."

I still laughed as I put him down and took him to the backyard to swim in the pool.

(**End Flashback**)

Geez, I couldn't help laughing to myself that time that Conan first saw me in a bathing suit.

"Rachel, the light's changed," Jimmy said to me.

"Oh," I said when I looked.

I hit the gas, accelerating the car and continued driving to Serena's and Mathew's. Normally, we got there at about 5:40 or 6:00 p.m.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Me going to Serena's and Mathew's place wasn't very common, especially by myself, and with Rachel, too. Serena was basically Rachel's best friend -- female-wise that is.

"So, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"Did you get called on a case today?" She asked me.

"About 9 this morning," I responded.

"What was it?" Rachel asked.

"Some guy murdered some girl as revenge for her father taking over his Dad's car dealership," I responded.

After ten more minutes, Rachel and I arrived at Serena's and Mathew's place.

"Well, here we are," I heard Rachel say.

After she parked the car, we both unbuckled our seat belts and got out. I opened the other car door and grabbed my swimshorts. After that, I got out of the way so Rachel could grab her bathing suit. When she got it, she closed the door and locked it with her car alarm. Then, the both of us walked to the front door and Rachel opened it.

"Oh, you guys are here," Serena said when she looked at us.

Rachel and I saw her wearing her green dress. It seemed like everytime they got together, Rachel and Serena seemed to always wear matching colors... except for their swimsuits; Rachel didn't own a green or an orange suit like how Serena had. She had a two-piece swimsuit full of flowers that I remember her wearing when I was Conan, but that was about the only time that I had ever seen her in a two-piece.

"Oh, it's you guys," We heard Mathew say.

"I thought I heard some different voices."

"Hey, Mathew," Rachel said to him.

I saw the two of them kiss each other on the cheeks.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I was walking over to where Aunty and Uncle were when I saw them talking with Mommy and Daddy.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" I said, excited as I ran to them.

"Hey, sweetie," Mommy greeted to me, holding me in the air in her hands.

"How was school, Conan?" She asked me.

"It was great," I responded as Mommy put me down.

"I learned how to do math and other things."

"Plus when we brought him home and he finished his homework, he found me outside," I heard Aunty say to Mommy.

"Uncle took me outside," I said, trying to correct Aunty.

"And Aunty and I both went swimming, too."

"Speaking of swimming," I heard Aunty say.

"Anyone up for one before the sun goes down?"

"Sure, why not?" I heard Mommy say.

"Yeah, why not," I added.

The others let me change first, and then they changed.

"So, you guys set?" Aunty asked us.

"Yeah, let's hit it," Mommy responded.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The five of us went outside to their pool, wanting to get a swim in before the sun went down. It was just after 6 p.m., and the sky was really dusk. While we were walking, I noticed some kind of box-like item by the side of Serena's and Mathew's villa. I went over to see what it was. When I looked inside, there were about 26 holes in it and some steps for seats.

"Serena, what is this thing?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my hot tub Mathew got for my birthday," Serena responded.

"Hot tub?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

"Why'd you get this thing? We have the hot springs," Jimmy asked.

"True," Mathew said.

"But, hot tubs are just for relaxing in warm water at home -- kind of like the hot springs, but with a big difference: Jimmy, you don't have to worry about going in naked, like the hot springs because people wear bathing suits in these things. And, they're basically for relaxing after a long day at work, to soothe those sore muscles."

Mathew's explanation was a pretty good one. I looked at Jimmy and he was impressed. I wonder if he thought about getting one for the three of us. If so, that'd be something he could end one of his worries when he was a kid and went in the hot springs with me for Dad's college judo reunion.

"Guys, are we gonna swim or what?" Serena asked us.

"We'll try the hot tub out after our swim, or possibly after dinner."

I let the thoughts of the hot tub go and we went into Serena's pool. We played around with each other, and tried not to be so rough, especially around Conan. After we got out, Serena and I went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"How's the modeling thing been going, Rach?" Serena asked me.

"So far so good," I responded to Serena's question.

I was right, the modeling at Halloran Inc. was going good. I was earning some good paychecks in the mail, paychecks that I worked hard to get. Right after I helped Serena finish cooking, we got the food ready and served it to the guys and us, too.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After Rachel and I finished eating, we put away our plates in the sink and we both went outside to the hot tub.

"I can't wait to see what it's like in there," Rachel said to me.

"Mathew said it's like sitting in the hot springs, but with a swimsuit on," I said to her.

"This hot tub has 26 jets that shoot out water that helps soothe those sore muscles."

Right after I started it up, Rachel and I stepped inside and began to relax and let our worries run free of our minds. After about 5 minutes of relaxing, we started closing our eyes, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked. It turned out to be Mathew.

"I can see you girls like the hot tub I got you, Serena," He said to me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Rachel really likes it, too."

Just then, I noticed Jimmy and Conan come outside, too.

"Oh, Jimmy, you should come in," Rachel said to him.

"You too, Conan."

I saw Conan and Jimmy go in with us. Right after that, Mathew joined us as well.

"This is pretty nice, Serena," Jimmy said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, Aunty," Conan said to me.

"How come you or Uncle didn't show me this earlier today?"

"Well, we never thought about that because this is a hot tub, not a pool, Conan," Mathew responded.

"It's basically made for relaxing inside."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

A hot tub like this would make a perfect Christmas or birthday gift for Rachel. Maybe I should get one for myself; hey, it beats the hot springs where I have the "unfortunate pleasure" of sitting naked in water -- especially with Rachel. Mathew even said that I don't have to worry about going naked into water like at the hot springs; for me, no more nosebleeds, for sure. I looked at my watch and it was just after 7 p.m. The sun was gone, but the sky was not pitch black... yet.

"Well, should we get going?" I asked Rachel.

"I guess so," She responded.

I could tell she didn't want to leave that hot tub, but we needed to. After changing and saying our good-byes to Serena and Mathew, we got in the car and headed home. This time, I decided to drive. Conan sat in the back, while Rachel sat in the front. Our wet swimsuits were in the back with Conan, but were wrapped in towels.

"What did you think of Serena's hot tub, Jimmy?" Rachel asked me.

"I thought it was great," I responded.

"I could tell you didn't want to get out when I asked you if we should get going."

"Hey, I liked it a lot for a first time," Rachel said to me.

After 10 minutes, we were back home. We got out and took care of our showers. Our showers would mark the last time today that we'd be in water. Rachel took care of Conan's bath and he brushed his teeth. Right after we were all done, Conan went to watch some cartoons on TV. Rachel and I went to our bedroom to sit in bed together. Rachel ended up reading a book, while I went into the bedside table drawer, looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Jimmy?" Rachel asked me.

"Uh... something," I responded.

When I was done rummaging through the drawer, I ended up pulling out a sheet of paper. The paper was actually one of the same two sheets of paper I used to draw Rachel on the night of our proposal three years ago. In my hand was the drawing of Rachel naked.

"I hope you haven't shown that to Conan," Rachel said to me.

"No, of course not," I said to her.

"Why would I show something so obscene to him?"

That was the truth -- I had not shown the drawing of Rachel naked to Conan at all. In fact, I would keep the drawings in a safe place that even Rachel wouldn't think of looking.

"Okay," Rachel said to me.

She pulled the covers off of her lap and stood on her feet.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I'm gonna go check on Conan," I said to Jimmy.

"Knowing him, he's probably fast asleep on the couch in front of the TV."

I left the bedroom and went to check on Conan. Just like I figured, there he was, sound asleep in front of the TV. I shut it off and carried the sleeping boy in my arms up to his room. I opened up his bedsheets, placed him in, and pulled the covers over his body.

"Night, sweetie," I whispered to him.

I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," I also whispered to him.

I quietly turned on his night light, shut off the regular light in his room, and closed the door. When I turned my body away from Conan's door, I noticed Jimmy was standing directly in front of me.

"I saw you carrying Conan in your arms," Jimmy said to me.

"And now... it's your turn, Rachel."

Just like each and any other night, Jimmy picked me up and carried me in his arms off to bed. He opened up the bedsheets on my side and placed me on the bed. He covered the sheets over my entire body up to my chin. Then, I watched as he got in, too.

"Are you sure you haven't shown Conan that picture you were looking at?" I asked Jimmy just to make sure.

"Yes, Rachel, I haven't shown him," Jimmy responded.

I believed Jimmy the first time, I just wanted to make sure that he didn't show Conan the picture he drew of me naked. After a final kiss on the lips between the two of us, we dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another day. And, yes, there will be one more day of fun after this. So, there will be either one or two chapters left. I highly think it'll be two. I hope you liked this, and I think you'll like the last day of fun. I hope you liked this one because I think this is arguably the best one I've written so far. Now, hit "go" down below, and type type type in those thoughts. Now, this story is ALMOST finished. Stick around and keep checking fanfiction for the last day of fun, and the next chapter.)


	19. Marriage Day 5

(Okay, I think it's about time I update "Jimmy and Rachel Together". This is the last day of fun, so I hope you'll like it. I think you will. Now, leave a lot of reviews and hopefully I'll get up to 100 reviews. That would be a milestone for me if you did give me 100 total reviews or more. I'd feel real good if that happened. Thanks to **Kudo1412**, **The Time Traveler**, **Michelle Gilman** and **motz1412** for reviewing. All I need is 24 more reviews and I'll be up to 100 reviews for "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Leave those reviews now after this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The next day, Conan had no school, so I called in to work requesting a day off, and Jenna let me have it. Everytime the summer came around, at least three times, Jenna would have us meet at one of the finest beaches of Beika for the company's annual bathing suit issue; Jimmy sometimes checked them out, but only looked for my pictures. My co-workers and I were required to bring our own bathing suits. If we didn't, we'd have to find a nearby shop and rent one. After our photo shoots were done, we could go swim in the water, or sunbathe on the shore. Around 1:00 was when we headed back to the building. The three of us were relaxing at home on this Wednesday. It was just about a quarter to 9 a.m.

"So, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"I got the day off from work today, so, do you wanna go to the beach today?"

I had told Conan about the beach and what you can do there.

"Will I like it, Mommy?" Conan asked me.

"I'm sure you will," I assured him.

The thing was that Conan was three years old, and we hadn't taken him to the beach yet. I turned to Jimmy.

"Up for the beach, too, Jimmy?" I asked.

"Well, why not," Jimmy responded.

"We haven't been to the beach in a while, and I'm sure Conan will enjoy it."

He was right about that for sure. We both were certain that Conan would like the beach.

"Conan," I said, about to give him an order.

"Why don't you and Daddy go change to your shorts and I'll get on the phone and call Aunty and Uncle to see if they want to come, too."

Both Jimmy and Conan went upstairs to change while I got on the phone and called up Serena and Mathew.

"Hello?" I heard Serena say over the line.

"Hey, Serena, it's me," I said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Rachel," Serena said, cheerfully as well.

"You got the day off from work today?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"So, do you and Mathew wanna hit the beach with Conan, Jimmy and me?" I offered.

I heard a few moments of silence over the line.

"Well, why not," Serena said.

"Mathew coming as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wants to," Serena answered.

"Okay, we'll come and pick you guys up in a little while," I said.

After we both hung up, I went upstairs to change to my bathing suit, get some things, and check on the boys.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I had just came out of the bathroom with Conan. I wore a simple T-shirt and my blue swimshorts. I noticed Conan in his swimshorts that Rachel and him got at the mall sometime last weekend.

"Conan why don't you put on a T-shirt like Daddy," I said to him.

"Why, Daddy?" Conan asked me.

"Well, you're not going in water yet," I reminded him.

I got him one of his T-shirts and put it on for him. I also told him to get his pants and underwear for when he's done or me or Rachel tell him that the high tide was about to come in and told him no more swimming.

"Now, let's go check on Mommy," I said to him after he came back.

Conan and I went to our bedroom and Rachel wasn't inside.

_She's probably in the bathroom,_ I thought.

Just as I finished my thoughts, I looked over my shoulder and Rachel had just came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her orange T-shirt -- her swimsuit was underneath; why else would she only wear a T-shirt?

"Are Serena and Mathew coming, too?" I asked her.

"Yep," Rachel answered.

"Mathew wants to go, for sure."

"Okay," I said.

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, and so is Conan," I responded.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" I asked my wife.

"Well, aside from getting the sunscreen, blanket, and the rest of the beach stuff, yeah, I'm ready," Rachel responded.

"I just need to make some sandwiches in case we all get hungry."

I let her go into the kitchen and we waited for her to finish making the sandwiches. While she did that, I went to go find Conan. He was downstairs in the living room.

"So, Champ," I said to him.

"You excited? This is your first day at the beach!!"

"Mm-hmm," Conan responded.

"I just hope I'll like it there, Daddy."

"We know you'll like it, Conan," I assured him.

"Okay, boys," I heard Rachel say to us.

"The sandwiches are done... so, now we can go and pick up Serena and Mathew."

"Come on, Conan," I said to our little boy.

"Time to go to the beach."

I saw Conan take Rachel's hand and we all got in and buckled up. I took along my cell phone in case Inspector Meguire called to remind me of a case. Hey, you can never be too sure, you know.

"I'll drive," I said.

Rachel handed me the keys. I started up the car and left to go pick up Serena and Mathew.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that will wrap up another one. I hope you'll like this final day of fun. The final chapter will be long, that's a 100 percent guarantee. I don't know if it'll be longer than the third part of Jimmy's and Rachel's honeymoon, but I know it'll be long and it'll be the last one for this story. Be sure to hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts. I want as many reviews as possible. Hope I'll get up to 100 or close to 100. I know you readers will like the last chapter. So, leave more than 80 reviews total for this story, and I'll be sure to update with a lo-o-ng chapter. Alright, now what was your favorite part or parts?)


	20. Day 5 Continued

(Alright, without further delay, I present to you... the final chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together"!! I hope you all will enjoy this lo-o-ng chapter!! Like I said in the last chapter, I sure hope you readers will leave me 100 reviews for this story. I would greatly appreciate that for sure!! If I'm going to get 100 reviews, I'm going to have to get different members to read this story. If you readers wish to do that, feel free to. Let me know if you will do it and who will you tell in your reviews. Thanks to **PunkDetectiveGeek6**, **EffisheiRan**, **The Time Traveler**, **Umi Sagara**, and **Demon Brat 2000** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this _last_ chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together".)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Rachel," I said to my wife who sat in the passenger's seat.

"Did you bring a video camera to tape Conan?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did, Jimmy," Rachel answered.

"Hey, Conan," I said to our little boy in the back seat.

"Are you sitting in the middle of the back seat?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sitting right behind Mommy," Conan responded.

"Well, when we pull into Aunty's driveway, move over to the middle so Aunty and Uncle can get in," I told him.

"Okay, Daddy," Conan responded.

I continued to focus on the road so I wouldn't get involved in a collision because I was busy talking with Conan. 10 minutes later, we reached Serena's and Mathew's place. When we got there, they were already waiting outside for us. Mathew was wearing his usual motocross shirts and his swimshorts, while Serena was wearing a pair of sunglasses and her same green dress. She had her beach bag on her shoulder. After we parked into their driveway, Mathew and Serena climbed into our car and we continued on to the beach. Conan did as he was told, moving over to the middle seat.

"I'm glad you guys wanted to come along," Rachel said to Mathew and Serena.

"Well, I don't wanna miss Conan's first beach day," Mathew said.

"Neither do I," Serena added.

"Glad you guys wouldn't want to miss it," Rachel said to them.

"And lucky thing I brought along my video camera so none of us wouldn't forget something like this."

"Yeah, for sure," I agreed.

"If you didn't bring the video camera, then we would only remember bits and pieces of Conan's first beach day."

After twenty more minutes of being on the road, we finally arrived at the beach. I found a good parking spot and parked the car. After everybody got out, Rachel got the umbrella and her beach bag, while I got the food.

"Serena and I are gonna go change and find us a spot, okay, Jimmy?" Rachel said to me.

"Okay," I said.

"and take Conan with you."

"I will," Rachel said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"Come with Aunty and me -- as soon as we change, we'll find us a spot, and I'll get you ready for your fun time."

"What about Daddy and Uncle?" Conan asked me.

"They'll catch up with us," I told him.

Conan took my hand and we went with Serena to find a good spot. We found one about 30 ft. directly in front of the car. When Conan saw the waves crashing onto the shore, he was so excited, he wanted to go in right away. He even let go of my hand and he began to run into the water.

"Conan!!" I called.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Don't go in yet," I said to him.

"I know you're excited about this now, but try to contain it!! We haven't found a spot yet, but where you're standing seems to be a good spot."

"But, Mommy," Conan said to me.

If you ask me, I think that he's a little _too_ excited.

"Conan, just be patient," Serena said to him.

"Yeah, don't just dart off for the water in an instant," I said to him.

"You need to have sunscreen on so you don't get sunburn on your skin, and Mommy's got some for you."

"What's sunburn?" Conan asked, looking perplexed.

"When you are in the sun for a long time, your skin gets irritated and starts to turn red and where the redness is, is _really_ sore -- that's sunburn, sweetie," I said to him.

"That's why you need to have sunscreen on hot days like this; the only times you _don't_ need sunscreen is if the sun isn't really out, or if you're at home in the pool."

I opened up the umbrella and the blanket and placed the blanket on the sand. I pounded the umbrella into the ground like a stake. Serena did the same thing as me. After we were finished, Serena and I sat down on our blankets and I took out the sunscreen to put on Conan's body. While I was putting sunscreen on Conan's body, I looked over my shoulder and noticed Jimmy and Mathew coming.

"Oh, Daddy and Uncle are coming, Conan," I said to the little boy.

"Can I go in the water now, Mommy?" Conan asked me.

"Alright, alright," I said as I started to stand up.

"Let Mommy go with you."

The two of us started to go into the water. Serena stayed behind so Mathew and Jimmy could find our spot. Before I took Conan into the water, I grabbed the video camera and took it with me. Luckily, the battery was charged, and the camera was fresh for usage. I put the camera to my left eye so I could view Conan going into the water.

"Conan, go on," I said while I continued to video him.

A wave crashed onto the shore, getting my legs a little wet and getting Conan's swimshorts a little wet.

"Go on, sweetie," I said while I continued to take video of him.

Conan went a little deeper into the water until the water level touched his swimshorts.

"Conan, go underwater or something," I said to my little son.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

While Conan and Rachel were out in the water, Jimmy and Mathew had both arrived at our spot. I had to stay there so Mathew and Jimmy would know where we were. Mathew had put down a cooler on the sands of the beach we were on.

"Oh good, you brought the cooler, Mathew," I said to him.

We had packed some drinks in the cooler for myself, himself, and for Jimmy, Rachel, and Conan.

"What else did you put in the cooler, Mathew?" I asked him.

"Water, regular and diet soda, some juice, and some Rockstars," Mathew responded.

"Rockstars?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mathew responded.

"Not a person rock star, the _Rockstar Energy Drink_."

"I asked him what was in the cooler and when he said 'my Rockstars', I was stumped myself," Jimmy said to me.

"Hmmm," I said after Jimmy finished his sentence.

"I was amazed to find out that it was an energy drink, not a person," Jimmy added.

"What does it taste like, Mathew?" I asked him.

"It's like some kind of wine mixed in with grape-flavored Dimetapp," Mathew responded.

"Other than that, it's pretty good. Wanna try one, Serena?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," I said.

I hadn't heard of any energy drinks at all, and I thought I might like it.

"What about you, Jimmy?" Mathew asked him.

"Mmm... alright," Jimmy responded.

He handed the two of us a couple of Rockstar cans. They were black with yellow letters in a fancy style. There was a star in the word "Rockstar" that took place of the A. I lifted up the can tab and took a sip. It tasted alright, but there was also some kind of weird taste after the sip.

"You were right, Mathew," I said, making a face.

"This Rockstar drink does taste like wine and grape-flavored Dimetapp!!"

"The after-taste is a little weird, but other than that it's pretty good," Mathew said to us.

"Did you like it, Serena?" He asked me.

"It tasted okay," I responded.

"You'll like the sudden boost of energy you're gonna get later on in the day if you drink it little by little," Mathew said to me.

(end Serena's P.O.V.)

"Sudden boost of energy?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, why else would it be called an energy drink?" I said to her.

"Alright, Jimmy, did you like it?" I asked, turning to Jimmy.

When Serena and I looked at him, he was making faces while holding the can in his left hand.

"Repulsive taste?" I asked him.

"You'll feel psyched up later in the day," Serena told him.

"Don't worry, the after-taste lasts only for about one or two minutes," I said to Jimmy.

"How many of this stuff did you pack?" Jimmy asked me.

"I packed a 12-pack," I responded.

"Oh," Jimmy simply said back.

"Did you like it?" I asked him.

"It was okay," Jimmy responded.

"The after-taste bother you?" I asked.

"Bothered me a lot," Jimmy responded.

"You see, energy drinks like Rockstar, is like drinking coffee in the morning," I said to him and Serena.

"The only bad part about this is that you'll feel all energetic later in the day after drinking one like this one or Monster or Full Throttle -- the two kinds my Dad likes, but probably around nighttime, you'll feel crashed out... probably because there's a lot of sugar and ginseng in it."

I looked at Rachel filming Conan in the water.

"I wonder if I should get Rachel to try this," I said to the others.

"Up to you, Mathew," Serena said to me as she took another sip of the Rockstar.

"They're your drinks, not mine."

I decided to do that and wait until Rachel and Conan came back from the water.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After videoing Conan some more in the water, my legs began to get a little tired. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I kept the camera running and looked to see who it was, and it was Jimmy.

"I can do the video for you," He offered me.

I smiled at him and kindly handed him the camera. As soon as he put the camera to his eye, we heard a scream. I put the camera on pause for Jimmy and we went over to see what the commotion was. Inspector Meguire was on the scene, just putting a blanket over something. It was a murder!!

"Oh, good, Kudo," Inspector Meguire said when he saw Jimmy and Mathew.

"You and Mathew are here; you two should see this."

Meguire led them over to a corpse. But in just a matter of minutes, Jimmy was already in his usual "zone" for his cases.

"I don't think so, people," Jimmy said to the crowd.

"Like I've said all my life, one truth prevails. The murderer... is YOU!!"

He was pointing at a young lady with her hair in two ponytails.

"See, Conan?" I asked my little boy.

"You're seeing Daddy in action!"

"This is Daddy's job?" Conan asked me.

"Yep," I responded.

"Daddy's an actual detective; Mommy's the daughter of a 'world-famous' detective."

After the murder case was done, we headed back to our spot. Serena stayed behind so nobody would steal anything.

"Murder?" She asked when we got back.

"Yep," I responded.

"Oh, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"I have something that I think you oughtta try."

(end Rachel's P.O.V.)

"What's that?" Rachel asked me.

I opened the cooler and grabbed another can of Rockstar and handed it to Rachel.

"Rockstar energy drink?" Rachel asked, reading the can.

"Is this like coffee or something?" She asked me.

"It's sort of like that," I responded.

"It's an energy drink that'll give you a total kick of energy later, but the bad part about these energy drinks is that you'll be totally crashed out later on in the day."

I watched as Rachel lifted up the can tab. She put the can to her lips and began to sip the Rockstar. After she put the can away from her lips, she made a face.

"So?" I asked.

"Tastes alright," Rachel responded.

I saw her face when she looked at me.

"I know," I said to her.

"the after-taste is a little weird."

"After-taste?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"All energy drinks like Rockstar, Monster, Full Throttle, and Red Bull have some kind of after-taste."

"Oh," Rachel said, looking surprised.

I saw Conan look at the sand.

"Say, Conan," I said to the lone little boy in front of us.

"What is it, Uncle?" Conan asked me.

"Why don't you try to play in the sand or something?" I suggested.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"What can I do to play in the sand?" I asked Uncle.

"You can do a lot of things in the sand, Conan," Mommy responded.

"You can make sand castles, make little moats down by the shore, play games like tic-tac-toe, etc."

"Mommy's right, Conan," Uncle said to me.

I saw Mommy grab the video camera and aim it at me. While she was filming me or whatever she was doing, I began to make a little moat from our spot to the water. I looked to the others, wanting someone to help me.

"Hi, Conan," Mommy said while aiming the video camera at me.

Daddy stood up and helped me make the moat I was doing from our spot to the water. Daddy and I began moving sand out of the way to make the stream to the water. When I reached the water, I felt like going for another swim.

"Mommy, come swim with me," I said to Mommy.

She handed Daddy the video camera. I took her hand and we both went back into the water. Daddy was still taking the video. I began to splash Mommy with water and she began to splash back at me.

"Come on, Conan," I heard Daddy say to me.

"Get Mommy as wet as you can!!"

I had a funny feeling that Daddy was looking to get to see Mommy wet on video. So, I tried to splash Mommy as much as I could. She tried to splash me as many times as she could as well. At first the water felt cold, but later on, it started to get warmer.

"Mommy, the water feels so warm," I said to Mommy.

"Yeah, the sun gives off heat which makes steel things real hot and water warmer."

Being in the water that was getting warmer felt like a bath at home.

"You having fun, Conan?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, a lot of fun, Daddy," I responded.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I was still sitting with Mathew on the blanket in my green two-piece swimsuit. We had just kissed each other on the lips a little while ago.

"It's nice to see Conan having a great time for his first time at the beach," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, and even on a perfect day like this," I added.

"Perfect day for a swim ourselves," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go for one right now," I said as I stood up on my feet.

Just like usual, I took off my headband and left it with my things. After that, I began to walk to the water where Rachel and Conan were. I honestly wanted to swim and play with Conan and Rachel, too.

"Hey, Aunty," Conan said when he saw me.

"Oh, Serena," Rachel said when she saw me as well.

"Did you come to join us, Aunty?" Conan asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"and to get myself a swim in before we go."

"We better hurry, too," Rachel said.

"It's around 2:10 p.m.; the news said the high tide was going to come in around 2:30."

I went deeper into the ocean and dove into an incoming wave. I resurfaced, wiped my face, and swam around in the wide ocean. Jimmy was still recording Conan and Rachel, but I wasn't sure if he got me in any of the footage he took; I knew Rachel didn't get me in any of the footage she took because I didn't go into the water until now. I looked to my left and saw Rachel and Conan right beside me.

"You guys coming as well?" I asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

"I haven't gotten my upper body wet yet, just my legs."

"And why Conan?" I asked.

"He just likes to swim with you and me and the guys, and he just wanted to come with you," Rachel responded.

After the swim, we got out, soaked from head to toe. Mathew handed me my towel and I dried off. Rachel got her towel and dried herself off; she also got Conan's towel and dried him off.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy came back to our spot, still holding the video camera.

"High tide's coming in," I said to him.

"Oh," Jimmy said.

"Conan," I said, turning to Conan.

"the high tide is coming in, so, no more swimming, okay?"

"Can we at least have lunch or something?" Conan asked.

"Yep, that's what we're going to do," I said as I pulled out the sandwiches I made.

I handed Conan his sandwich, and I got my sandwich, as well as Jimmy's sandwich. Conan's sandwich was peanut butter and jelly, Jimmy's sandwich was swiss cheese, and my sandwich was just regular cheese.

"Well, we're enjoying our lunchtime," Conan said to us.

"Yep, and after this, we'll be going on home," I said to the others.

"Awwww," Conan said, looking bummed.

"I know you're bummed, Conan," I said to my little boy.

"But we have to go home, but first I have to take care of my shopping, and then we can get going."

"Can I swim in the pool when we get home?" Conan asked me.

"If you want to," I responded.

"But you are gonna be pretty tired on the way home, sweetheart."

I had a pretty good feeling that Conan was going to be sound asleep in the car on the way home from the beach and the grocery store after my shopping was finished.

"Well, that was a good lunch," I said as I finished my cheese sandwich.

"Yeah," Conan said, agreeing with me.

Serena, Jimmy, Mathew and I began to gather up the things and we began to pack up. Our beach day was over, shopping was next... for me anyway. I decided to get my shopping out of the way first before dropping off Mathew and Serena at their place. I could use a little help with the things anyway.

"Should we shower at home or here?" Jimmy asked us.

"At home," I responded.

"Conan wants to go in the pool when we get home, but I have a feeling that he's gonna fall asleep on the way home."

"He probably will," Jimmy said.

"You think so?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Yeah," Jimmy responded.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After a 10-minute walk from our spot on the beach, we finally reached the car. The five of us gathered in and I started up the car. All of us had changed our clothes, including Conan, even if he wanted to go in the pool at home.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when you get home?" Rachel asked Serena and Mathew.

"Not sure," Mathew responded.

"I'm probably gonna do some more sunbathing outside, and maybe more swimming in the pool," Serena answered.

_Typical Serena,_ I thought while I concentrated on the road.

"Say, Conan," Rachel said to Conan.

"Don't you wanna go to Aunty's and Uncle's place and swim over there or do you insist on swimming at home?" She asked.

"Maybe Aunty's and Uncle's place," Conan answered.

"You don't mind, do you, guys?" Rachel asked them.

"Not at all," Mathew responded.

After about 15 minutes, we were at the nearby grocery store. I parked the car in a parking stall and turned it off. Rachel got out from the passenger's seat, grabbed a shopping cart and went inside to do her shopping.

"Does she shop here every Wednesday, Jimmy?" Mathew asked me.

"Yep," I simply responded.

"This grocery store is close to our house, that's why."

I looked forward at the entrance, waiting for Rachel to come out. I didn't feel tired at all, even though I didn't really swim at the beach.

"So, Jimmy," Mathew said to me.

"What are you and Rachel gonna do when you guys get home?" He asked me.

"Maybe the same thing as Serena," I responded.

"I'll see if Rachel wants to do the same thing when she gets out."

After waiting for about 45 minutes, the four of us saw Rachel come out with bags dangling from her arms. Serena and I got out of the car and helped out Rachel with the bags, seeing as we had the energy boost from the Rockstar drink that Mathew offered us when we were at the beach today.

"Oh, thanks, you two," Rachel said after we put all the bags in the trunk.

"We both have that energy boost that Mathew told us about after we sipped those Rockstar drinks," Serena said.

After we put all of Rachel's bags in the trunk, we got back in the car and drove off back home. After we reached Serena's and Mathew's villa, the two of them got out and so did Conan. Before he got out, Conan grabbed his pants and underwear out of the car.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

With Mommy all done with her shopping, and her letting me spend the rest of the day at Aunty's and Uncle's house, I was real happy that Mommy was letting me stay at their house.

"Thanks, you guys," Uncle said to Mommy and Daddy.

"No problem," Mommy responded to Uncle.

"Have fun, Conan," Mommy said to me.

"We'll see you guys for dinner."

I kissed Mommy good-bye and Daddy drove her off to home.

"Well, Conan," Uncle said to me.

"Let's get inside."

I took Uncle's hand and we all went inside of the house. Just a few minutes after we got in, Uncle and I noticed Aunty fiddling with her dress.

"You going outside to the pool all of a sudden?" Uncle asked her.

"Either right now or a little later," Aunty responded.

"Don't start swimming without me, okay, Aunty?" I said.

"I won't, Conan, honey," Aunty said to me.

Whenever Aunty or Uncle were by their pool or in it, I wanted to be there, too, whether they were swimming or not. Basically, I liked to swim just like how Mommy does at home.

"So, Conan," Aunty said to me.

"How'd you enjoy your first beach day?" She asked me.

"I loved it, Aunty," I responded.

"Can you not wait until Mommy and Daddy plan another one?" Uncle asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

I couldn't wait until I could get to go to the beach again with Mommy and Daddy. My first day at the beach was unforgetable and I couldn't wait to go there again with Mommy and Daddy, or with some of my friends for my birthday or something.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I had just arrived back home from the store and after dropping Conan off at Serena's and Mathew's. After Jimmy had parked the car, he unlocked the trunk and helped me bring in the grocery bags. I was real grateful that he did that. I had decided to make a DVD of Conan's beach day with the video I took and make a 2nd copy for Mathew and Serena later. For now, I could focus on a little alone time between the two of us.

"Jimmy," I lovingly called out to my husband.

Being the gullible guy he was, he followed me up to the room. I closed the door and went in front of him.

"Conan's out at Mathew's and Serena's," Jimmy lovingly said to me.

"Meaning we have some alone time," I said, finishing up for him.

We leaned in close for a real passionate kiss. I kissed Jimmy's neck and he kissed my neck. He tackled me onto the bed while we continued to kiss each other. I pulled down his swimshorts and he took off my bathing suit and we still held each other, even though we were both naked in bed. I moved my hands down Jimmy's back until they stopped on both of his butt-cheeks.

"You don't mind, do you?" I quietly asked.

"Only if you let me do it to you," Jimmy softly responded.

I simply nodded my head up and down. I felt Jimmy's hands move down my back until they stopped on both of my butt-cheeks. Now, both Jimmy's hands and my hands were on each other's butts. Normally, I would've screamed and karate-kicked someone who touched my rear, but since Jimmy and I were spending some time together alone, I didn't mind one bit that my butt was being touched, even if neither of us were clothed or naked. I began to rub circles into Jimmy's butt-cheeks like rubbing an upset-stomach. I could tell it felt somewhat ticklish when Jimmy began cracking a smile and laughing a little.

"Rachel, stop it," Jimmy said through so many laughs.

"That tickles!!"

I could feel his hands moving around in circles on my own butt-cheeks, too. Then, I started laughing so hard, too.

"Still have that boost of energy, Jimmy?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Wanna go outside for a swim of our own?" I asked.

"Sure," Jimmy responded.

The two of us put our bathing suits back on and we went outside to our pool.

"I think that Rockstar energy drink that Mathew brought along to the beach today is really giving us a total kick of energy," Jimmy said after we got outside.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Too bad we'll feel crashed out later today."

We decided to go into the water together, just like on Saturday night when we went for our nighttime swim. While we swam around, we began to playfully dunk each other. I knew that I had to do the DVD of Conan's 1st beach day today and make a copy for Mathew and Serena.

"Say, Jimmy," I said to my husband.

"I'm most likely going to make a DVD of Conan's 1st beach day today and make a 2nd copy for Serena and Mathew."

"That's a great idea, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

I had a program on the computer to make homemade DVDs and other things; Mathew had bought me the program to make them for my birthday last year.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I had decided to go outside to the pool just about 10 minutes ago. I had taken off my dress already and left it on my beach chair. It was underneath the same towel I took to the beach today. As usual, I was wearing my same two-piece green swimsuit.

"Mmmmm," I purred while sunbathing on this really hot day.

While I was sunbathing, I heard the door open. I had a pretty good feeling that was Conan. I looked over my shoulder and I was right. It was indeed, Conan, dressed in his same swimshorts he wore to the beach today.

"Hey, Conan," I greeted as he got nearer.

"Hi, Aunty," Conan said to me.

"Did you just come out here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much," I responded.

I saw Mathew come out seconds later.

"Come on, Aunty," Conan said, pulling my arm a little.

"Let's go swimming!!"

"Okay, okay," I said, getting Conan to let go of me.

"Just keep your shorts on, Conan."

Conan took my hand and we both stopped at the edge of the pool. I picked up Conan and gently tossed him into the water. I jumped in after that. After I resurfaced, Conan and I looked at Mathew.

"Come on in, Uncle," Conan called.

Mathew casually got into the pool.

"Glad you decided to join," I said to him.

Mathew and I had gone to the beach with Rachel, Jimmy, and Conan for Conan's first beach day, and Mathew didn't swim at all... neither did Jimmy, now that I thought about it.

"How come you didn't swim at the beach, Mathew?" I asked Mathew.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it, but I didn't want to miss Conan's first time there," Mathew responded.

After about an hour of swimming, the three of us got out and dried off. After drying off, we changed our clothes and rested from Conan's first day at the beach, and the swim we just took.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I had just finished our swim outside and we were already changed into regular clothes. I was wearing my red dress, and Jimmy was in his green jacket, yellow shirt, and blue jeans.

"You almost finished with the DVDs, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

I was already on the computer making two DVDs of Conan's first beach day today using the program that Mathew gave me for my birthday last year.

"Just about done, Jimmy," I responded.

I followed the instructions real carefully on the screen to make them as good as I could. After I clicked on "done", I ejected the CD out of one of the monitor drives and tested it out on the DVD player in the living room. It worked perfectly, and every little bit and piece that Jimmy and I took video of came out a-okay.

"That program Mathew got me for my birthday really works easy and like a charm, too," I said after Jimmy and I watched the whole thing.

The whole DVD turned out to be just over an hour and a half long.

"Got the 2nd copy for Mathew and Serena," I said to Jimmy.

"Why don't we go down to their house and have dinner now?" Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah, why not," I said.

Him and I got up off of the couch and into the car. I was at the wheel this time with Jimmy in the passenger's seat.

"I have to thank Mathew for giving me that great computer program that makes those homemade DVDs when we get there," I said while we drove there.

Jimmy had put the 2nd DVD copy of Conan's first beach day today in the glove compartment after he got into the passenger's seat of the car. After 10 minutes of being on the road, we finally arrived at Mathew's and Serena's villa. I parked the car and the two of us got out. I locked the car with my car alarm and we went to the front door. I knocked on the front door.

"Hi, guys," Serena greeted when she answered the door.

"Hey, Serena," I greeted back to my best friend.

"I made you and Mathew a DVD of Conan's beach day today," I added, handing Serena the DVD.

"Wow, thanks, Rachel," Serena said to me.

"But you didn't have to give us one, you, know."

"I know," I said.

"But using the program Mathew gave me for my birthday last year really was a piece of cake."

"Mommy!!" I heard another voice say happily.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, holding my arms open to Conan.

"How'd you like your first day at the beach, sweetie?" I asked him as I put him down.

"It was a blast, Mommy," Conan responded.

"I can't wait until we go again!!"

"Glad you liked it, Conan," Jimmy said to him.

After a pleasant dinner, we played a fun game of Bingo and left for home. Jimmy drove back this time. After getting home, we took care of our showers and brushed our teeth. Conan went to watch some cartoons on TV like he usually did; Jimmy went to lie down in bed, and I went to play some computer games for a little while. After I won a Solitaire card game, I looked at my watch and it was 9:32 p.m.

"Conan, time for bed," I said to him.

After I clicked on "turn off" on the computer screen, I let the computer shut down on it's own and looked at Conan to see if he heard me or fell asleep like he usually does. I went over to the couch to check on him, and he was sound asleep, but something didn't look right. Conan's head was really saturated with sweat!

_Oh no!!_ I thought.

_Conan has a fever!!_

This reminded me of the time that Jimmy, who was still Conan at the time, had a fever the first time we met Harley, who was in search of Jimmy himself. I got a thermometer as fast as I could and put it in Conan's ear. After pressing the button and hearing the beep, I took the thermometer out of his ear and looked at the screen to see Conan's temperature. Surprisingly, it was _0.1_ degrees _under_ 100 at 99.9 degrees.

"Conan's fever is low... thank goodness," I said to myself.

I tried to wake him up.

"Conan... Conan... Conan, wake up," I said, rubbing his shoulder.

He grumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" Conan said weakly.

"Sweetie, you have a low fever," I said to my little boy.

"Come on, let's get you some ice-cold water."

I picked up Conan and let him rest on my back. I put my hand on his rear so he wouldn't fall down and hurt himself. I opened up the refrigerator door with my free hand and grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water. I opened up the bottle cap and put some in a small cup.

"Here, Conan," I said, handing him the cup.

"Drink this."

Conan drank the water and I poured some more into the cup after he was done with the first.

"Alright, Conan," I said after he was done with the 2nd cup of water.

"Let's get you to bed now."

I carried him in my arms upstairs to our room and let him sleep on the floor. I got out a 2nd blanket for him from the closet, opened it up, and placed it over his sleeping body; I really wanted Conan to sleep in here so he could be in our air-conditioned bedroom. After taking care of that, I went downstairs to double-check the computer, and it was off. When I reached the stairs, Jimmy was standing directly in front of me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"You ready to be carried yourself, Rachel?" I asked Rachel.

"Yes I am," She simply responded.

I was about to carry her in my arms when she added something else to her sentence.

"But tonight, Conan's sleeping in our air-conditioned room because he's got a low fever." Rachel said.

"Okay," I said, not minding at all.

I knew that with Conan sleeping in our bedroom, I couldn't do more "fun" with Rachel like what we did earlier today after we came home from the beach with the others for Conan's first time there.

"Did you give him some cold water?" I asked my wife.

"Yes, I gave him a couple of cold cups," Rachel responded.

"I hope it'll be enough for him."

"Me too," I said, showing some concern for Conan, too.

For now, I let the thoughts of Conan's fever not mess with me anymore. Afterwards, I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms up to bed. I loved carrying her in my arms, even if it was for a short time, and to bed. When I reached the door to our room, I opened up the door and found Conan sleeping on the floor with a blanket up to his neck. He was sleeping in front of the end of our bed. Rachel had put him there -- I knew it.

"Yep, I put him there, in case you ask," Rachel said to me.

"Okay," I said.

I placed Rachel on our bed and put her part of our blanket over her body. Then, I went around to my side and climbed in.

"Night, sweetheart," I said to my wife.

"Night, Jimmy," Rachel said back to me.

We kissed each other one last time and dozed off to sleep.

The end.

(Wow, after 6 whole months plus, I _finally_ end this story. I hope you all liked this whole story!! After something like this, I _really_ deserve 100 or more reviews for this story!! So, I sure hope to get at least 14 more reviews and that will leave me with the milestone 100 reviews -- for me anyway. I sure hope you leave me as many reviews as you readers possibly can. And right after I update this, I will give the final update to "Unexpected Fears" and I hope you all will leave reviews for that chapter as well. So, as for now, take care, all of you, and leave at least 14 more reviews for this story, and I will be extremely grateful for that!)


End file.
